Devil's Sanctuary
by MarikIshtar77
Summary: Sequel to Trial by Nightmare! The band is back together again! Our favorite YGO chatacters are officially rockstars! Will this round of misfortunes spell out as Bakura, Malik, and company's F-I-N-A-L tour?
1. Default Chapter

Through Hell and Back for More 

(sequel to Trial by Nightmare) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything you recognize 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Intro 

**The Underworld**

That guy on the boat said can help us escape from this dreadful place. He knows 

somebody who has the power to free us! a man wearing tattered and torn clothes said to 

his companion. 

Perfect! I swear to God, when I get my hands on my daughter again, I'll kill her myself 

for leaving us behind here. I just wish I knew a way to get my revenge on those two 

demons that banished us to this vile realm of shadows. the other man growled evilly as he 

picked a big ugly bug out of a festering wound on his arm. 

The two men stepped into the boat and nodded at the shadowy entity clothed in a dark 

hooded cloak. 

Take us to this person who can get us out of here! 

The shadowy entity guided the boat through the river Styx and let the men off in the 

darkness. 

Hey, where are we? I though you said you'd help us escape! One of the men shouted. 

The shadowy entity held up his hand and pointed. Than he and his boat disappeared. 

A woman with long black hair approached them. She was dressed in a flowing linen gown. 

The women stopped right infront of them. 

Who-Who......are you? the men shook. 

I am Nephthys. I know why you have come. Please follow me. the goddess of death said 

solemnly. 

The haggard men followed Nephthys through the darkness until they got to a bridge that 

lead across a deep dark chasm. 

What you seek is beyond that bridge and through that door. Nephthys stated before 

disappearing. 

What do you think she means? one of the men questioned as they walked across the 

shaky wooden bridge. 

Who cares. She said what we seek is beyond the doors, and what we seek is to get the 

hell out of this place. the other scoffed. 

Once they crossed the bridge, they entered through the large stone door. They were now 

in a long corridor lined with faintly burning torches. They pressed on down the long 

corridor and made their way to a vast, very dark and dismal room. 

I think we've been had! There's nobody here! One of them men screamed. 

I've been waiting for you! a powerful voice boomed out. 

Both men shook with fear. 

Who are you! Show yourself! one of them yelled in reply. 

The voice laughed evilly. 

I am Anubis, the ancient overlord of death! I know why you are here. You wish to leave 

the Shadow Realm and be released back into your own realm. I can grant your wish, but 

you must do something for me first. 


	2. Never Say Goodbye

**Los Angeles,CA**

The clicking of high heeled shoes echoed through the foyer of the lavishly 

decorated Beverly Hills mansion. A petite scantly dressed woman carrying a suitcase 

tossed her car keys onto an end table. She kicked a pile of unwashed clothes out of her 

way and made a sour face at the messy state the house was in. There were empty beer 

cans laying around everywhere, and laundry was stacked up in the corners. 

Hello? Anybody home? She called out into the empty house, but she got no reply. After 

setting down her suitcase, she made her way into the spacious, but very messy kitchen 

and looked in the refrigerator. There was a crumpled up fast food wrapper on one shelf, 3 

open half consumed beers, and a bottle ketchup. 

The woman let out a frustrated sigh and closed the door. 

She walked out of the kitchen, through the diningroom, and through the patio doors that 

lead to a vast back yard. Her high heeled shoes clicked on the tile as she walked out to the 

pool. 

She spotted two slender, bleach blond young men laying out beside the pool on beach 

chairs sucking up the warm California sunshine. 

Hey guys! Look who's back from New York! she announced excitedly. 

The two men sat up slowly. 

One of them slid his sunglasses down his nose and grinned. 

Hey baby, come on over here and give your favorite Ishtar a big kiss 

The woman smiled brightly as she threw herself into his arms. 

Mmm, Marik! I missed you so much! 

The other blonde stuck out his bottom lip and pouted playfully. 

What about me? he whined. 

Malik...I missed you too! 

The woman squealed excitedly as she ran over, jumped in his lap, and gave him a long 

meaningful kiss. 

Mmm, you smell so good......So tell us how it went in New York, Caroline, did you have 

a good time? Malik ask her curiously as he nuzzled her neck with his nose. 

Caroline's eyes lit up like fireworks. 

It was awesome! After the photoshoot I went shopping, ate at some really swanky 

restaurants, took in a few sights, hit up the clubs at night.....the usual. So what did you 

guys do while I was away? 

Marik shrugged his shoulders, 

Not much. 

Caroline nodded her head, 

Yes, I could see that. The house looks like shit. 

Marik laid back down on his beach chair and sighed as he ran his long tanned fingers 

through his bleach blond hair. 

It'll clean itself. I'm not worried. 

Caroline rolled her eyes as she looked at the letter she'd brought out with her. 

Oh yeah, this was in the mail. It's from Seto Kaiba. 

Marik sat up quickly. 

Give me that he said reaching for the letter in Caroline's hand. 

Marik looked over the envelope with the Blue Eyes White Dragon crest printed on the 

front. 

Yup, that's Kaiba's stationary alright. I wonder what's up 

Open the fucking letter and find out dipshit Malik retorted apprehensively. 

Marik ripped open the letter. 

It's made out to all of us. he nodded and began to read it out loud. 

Greetings Marik, Malik, and Caroline. I hope all is well. The reason I am writing is to 

remind you about the record release party on the 18th of next month in Hollywood. If 

there is any reason you cannot attend, please let me know immediately. Thank you and 

hope to see you next month. Seto Kaiba, CEO. 

Caroline looked at Marik and Malik curiously, 

Record release party? Why didn't you tell me! 

Marik shrugged his shoulders and laid back down. 

I didn't think it was that important. 

Caroline jumped up quickly. 

Well it is important Marik......and it's in Hollywood! I'll need a new outfit! 

Malik chuckled lightly, 

Don't you have enough outfits already? 

Caroline shook her head, 

No, I don't. After I take a shower and get dressed in something more comfy, I'm heading 

down to Rodeo Drive to do some shopping. Either of you care to join me? 

Malik shook his head, 

No, I think I'll just stay here all day. I need to work on my tan. 

Marik nodded his head, 

I'll go with you, as long as you buy me those 24 carat gold bracelets I saw at Cartier 

Jewelers 

Anything you like babe. she replied with a big smile as she ran back into the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Windom, Kansas**

Ra-damned hideous creature! Get back here! a man dressed in a black t-shirt and 

ripped up tight black jeans shouted as he chased after a very fat pig with a steak knife. 

Bakura! Stop! I won't let you eat Yami! a man wearing only blue denim overalls, who 

looked very similar to the first, screamed as he ran close behind, wielding a baseball bat. 

Fuck off Ryou! That pig is SUPPER! Bakura hissed as he chased after the pig. Ryou 

was only a few paces behind him. Bakura was so preoccupied with making the little pig his 

meal, he didn't see a bucket right in his path. Bakura's foot came down into the bucket, 

causing him too lose his balance and fall forward; right into a big puddle of mud. Ryou 

couldn't stop his momentum and ended up tripping over Bakura, and fell in the mud next 

to him. 

A loud shot rang out from behind them. 

Bakura! Ryou! get your asses back in this house right now and clean up that disgusting 

fucking mess the dog made on the floor! a woman wearing a red sun dress screamed 

from the porch as she reloaded a 20 gauge shot gun. 

The two men stopped their pursuits and started walking slowly back to the well kept white 

farmhouse. 

Sorry Tany, I was going to clean it up, but I saw Bakura chasing Yami around with a 

knife. I had to stop him before he did something stupid! Ryou whined. 

Tany glared at Bakura, 

Don't even THINK of eating Yami. He's a good pig! 

Bakura stuck his bottom lip out and pouted. 

But Tany! That little fucker ate the entire pizza I made! I'm fucking starving here! 

Tany crossed her arms. 

I don't care if he ate your fucking Millennium Ring! Yami will not be anybody's supper, 

not now, not ever. 

Bakura made a face at Ryou, 

I would have had that little fucker on a platter by now if you could keep your mouth 

shut. 

Ryou stuck his tongue out as they walked up the front steps. 

I'll never let you eat Yami. 

After taking a shower cleaning up the disgusting mess the dog had made, Bakura, 

and Ryou sat down to dinner with Tany. 

Did you pick up the things I ask you to get in town today? Tany ask as she opened a 

Coke. 

Yeah, yeah Bakura grumbled as he stabbed a piece of chicken spitefully. 

A storm began to move in as they ate their dinner. The lightning spider webbed across the 

sky. 

Looks like this one's going to be bad, I'd better get the animals in the barn Bakura said 

a bit too eagerly as he grabbed his steak knife and got up quickly. 

Hold on there Kura. You just sit your boney ass down. I'LL take care of the animals. 

Ryou said firmly as he got up and wiped his mouth off with a napkin. 

Hey, what's this? Tany ask as she picked up an envelope with a Blue Eyes White 

Dragon crest printed on the front. 

It's from Seto Kaiba she mused as she opened it. Tany cleared her throat, 

Greetings Ryou, Bakura, and Tany. I hope all is well. The reason I am writing is to 

remind you about the record release party on the 18th of next month in Hollywood. If 

there is any reason you cannot attend, please let me know immediately. Thank you and 

hope to see you next month. Seto Kaiba, CEO. 

That's right, your new record comes out next month. she noted. 

Hey, Marik, Malik and Caroline live near Hollywood. Maybe they'll let us stay at their 

place when we're out there Ryou said as he pulled on his bright yellow rain coat. 

That might be fun, I can call and ask Tany nodded eagerly. 

Cool. I'll be right back Ryou replied as he ran out into the pouring rain to get the 

animals to shelter. 

Bakura sat back down and began stabbing at his chicken again. 

Fucking hideous pig....You will be on this plate if it's the last thing I do he growled to 

himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**A month later; One week before the record release party**

How do I look? Caroline said nervously as she stepped infront of the full length 

mirror wearing a low cut gold tank top and a pair of skin tight black leather pants that 

laced up the sides. 

Picturesque as always, my dear Malik nodded as he zipped up his jeans. 

**DINNNNNG-DONNNG** 

Oh shit! They're here! MARRRRRIK! Can you get the door! Caroline yelled as she 

slathered on her deep red lipstick. 

Malik pulled on his black boots and didn't bother putting on a shirt. 

Can you help me get this on? Caroline pleaded, holding out a sparkly gold necklace. 

Malik nodded and stepped behind her and grinned as he moved her light colored long 

blond hair over her shoulder. Malik kissed her neck lightly and ran his hands over her bare 

shoulders. 

Mmm....you always smell so good....like raspberries... he purred in a sultry voice. 

Caroline took a deep breath. 

Malik......not now......we have guests to tend to. 

The needy Egyptian dotted her exposed shoulders with light kisses as he rapped his arms 

around her waist. 

Awe, come on baby, you know it's hard for me to keep my hands off you, especially 

when you're all dolled up. C'mon honey, I can be quick. 

Caroline let out a little whimper, 

Malik.....we just can't.....I really want to but, but.....guests.....oooh...gods....don't stop, 

that feels good 

Malik slid his thumbs down through the waistband of her jeans and pulled their bodies 

closer. 

Our guests can wait...... 

Malik turned her around and captured her mouth with his own in a passionate kiss, 

hooking her necklace together around her neck as he did. 

Neither of them noticed as the door to the room open and closed, and another presence 

entered the room. The presence crossed it's arms and grunted. 

I see nothing has changed here 

Malik and Caroline stopped what they were doing and turned around quickly. 

Bakura, you sonovabitch! Don't sneak up on me like that! Malik protested. 

Caroline smiled brightly and threw her arms around Bakura the ex-tombrobber. 

Bakura! I'm so glad to see you again! Oh my gods, you look HOT! 

Bakura's cheeks stood out against his pale skin as they turned a light shade of red. 

I don't think your husband would appreciate you fondling my ass like that....._Mrs. Ishtar_

he said nervously, glancing at Malik. 

Caroline giggled and continued feeling up Bakuras butt. 

Sorry, I can't resist, you've got such a cute little ass 

Malik snapped his jeans back up and grinned at Bakura. 

I don't care if she feels you up. I actually find your squirming quite amusing.....feel free 

to continue what you are doing, my dear 

Bakura's eyes got wide. 

Holy shit, maybe you've changed more than I thought. 

Malik and Caroline grinned at each other playfully. 

Great seeing you again tombrobber......let's get our asses downstairs now before my wife 

rapes you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I can't believe it's been two years already Ryou said with disbelief. 

I know....so much has changed since our last album came out. Marik nodded as he 

pulled the cap off a bottle of beer and handed it to Ryou. 

I still can't believe you're married now. I never pictured you as the husbandly' type 

Ryou replied as he sipped his beer. 

Marik burst out laughing 

Well Ryou, a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do. 

Ryou grinned and nodded his head, 

I hear you. Bakura has had an obsession with living on a farm in Kansas ever since the 

last tour. Tany and I couldn't handle his constant nagging, so we moved there last fall. 

Hopefully he'll get over his little fetish and want to move back to Domino soon. 

Yeah, I hope he gets over it soon too. I hate living in the middle of BFE. Tany growled. 

Marik screwed up his face. 

BFE? I thought you lived in Kansas? 

Ryou chuckled lightly, 

Marik.....BFE is the short way of saying Bum Fuck Egypt.' It's an expression that means 

in the middle of nowhere'. 

Marik made a face and shrugged. 

Hmm....interesting......I wonder what's taking Bakura so long to get back down here. I 

hope he didn't get lost upstairs. 

That's very possible. This house is huge Marik! I take it living out here has been treating 

you good Ryou chuckled. 

Marik shrugged nonchalantly, 

It's nice. Much more relaxing than living back in Domino. I was so happy to move out of 

that little shit box apartment that my sister was renting above the liquor store. 

Ryou nodded his head, 

How is your sister doing anyway? Last time I saw her was when she found us passed out 

in the bathtub the night after we stole all that booze and tried drinking up the evidence. 

Marik laughed at the memory of him and Ryou passed out in the tub surrounded by empty 

booze bottles, and his sister on the war path when she found them. 

Ishizu's doing good. She moved back to Egypt with Odeon after I got married. 

Why'd she move back? I thought she liked it in America 

Marik chuckled as he took a swig of his beer. 

She only came to America to keep an eye on me. She said she knew Caroline would keep 

Malik and I in line, so once I was married, she went back. I think she was just homesick. 

Tany and Ryou looked at each other and nodded their heads. 

We know the feeling they chimed in unison. 

Well holy shit, looked what the devil dragged in Marik smiled as Bakura, Malik and 

Caroline walked into the livingroom. 

Caroline squealed excitedly as she ran in and gave Tany a big hug. 

Oh my gods! You look GREAT! How the hell have you been! 

Tany smiled brightly and hugged her back. 

Caroline! Holy shit you've changed! 

The girls walked out of them room talking to each other at a million miles an hour. 

Malik and Bakura sat down on the sofa opposite of Marik and Ryou and stretched out 

their legs. 

Before they could even get relaxed, the door bell rang. 


	3. Millennium TnT Trouble in Tinseltown

Through Hell and Back for More 

(sequel to Trial by Nightmare) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything you recognize 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hey dude 

Marik gaped at the figure in the doorway carrying a duffel bag and holding a case of 

beer.. 

Holy shit, Duke Devlin. Come on in 

They both stood looking at each other without saying a word for a moment before Duke 

stepped inside. 

I can't really say I was expecting you to be here Marik spoke softly.. 

Duke smiled at Marik. 

I know I shoulda called.....but I lost your number. Is it a bad time? 

Not at all, I'm just shocked you found this place. 

Duke chuckled and set down his bag. 

I can't lie to you Marik, I didn't lose your phone number; I called earlier and your wife 

gave me the directions here. You never told me you got married, man? What gives? 

Who's at the door Marik? Malik ask curiously as he stepped out of the livingroom and 

into the foyer carrying a beer in each hand. He smiled when he saw Duke. 

Hey Duke, ooooh, you brought beer! Marik, how about you lighten Dukes load and put 

the suds in the fridge. We're playing Grand Theft Auto Vice City in the livingroom, 

Bakura's on a roll....he's got the tank out! 

Cool, I'm there Duke said eagerly as he followed Malik. Marik barely got a chance to 

put the beer in the refrigerator when the door bell rang again. 

Can someone else get that? He shouted from the kitchen. 

No! Bakura snuck the flame-thrower onto the golf course and he's roasting the old 

people! Malik yelled back. 

Marik growled under his breath as he stomped to the door and answered it. 

Oh, hi, come on in guys. Everybody's in the livingroom playing a video game. 

Marik lead the newest guests to the livingroom and announced their arrival. 

Hey assholes.....Yugi, Yami, and their little dog are here. I'll be in the kitchen if you need 

me. 

Without taking their eyes off the television, they all welcomed Yugi and Yami. A very 

spunky little dog squirmed in Yugi's arms. Yugi cuddled the little dog and started talking 

to it in baby talk. 

What wong wif my widdle Bakura? 

Bakura dropped his game controller an gasp. 

Did I hear you correctly? 

Yugi looked up at Bakura and cocked his head. 

Bakura lowered his eyes, 

Did you just refer to that flea-bag as-BAKURA? 

Yugi smiled and nodded his head. 

Yeah, Yami named him. 

Bakura glared sharply at Yami. 

Great, I always wanted a filthy mongrel named after me. he grunted sarcastically as he 

turned back to the game. 

Takes one to know one Yami insinuated. 

Bakura let out a shriek as he went back to playing his game. 

WHAT? Busted!.....fucking cops.....stupid dog. 

Ryou was sitting behind him with a huge grin on his face. 

he said with a chuckle. 

Bakura snapped back as he threw the game controller at Malik. 

Oink oink Ryou snickered. 

//Shhhh// Bakura chuckled through their mind link. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You're sure now that we won't get into any trouble doing this, right? Tany ask 

nervously as she walked around the car. 

Yeah, I'm sure. Malik and I do it all the time. Now get in, and you better buckle up. 

Caroline grinned as she unlocked the door to her 1974 Corvette Sting Ray. 

Tany got in the passenger seat and clicked her seatbelt together. 

Caroline started the car and tossed something shiny into the backseat. 

Okay Tany, hold on tight, we're gonna go for it. 

Caroline pressed on the gas pedal and gripped the steering wheel tightly.. 

They backed out of the driveway quietly with the headlights off. As soon as they were out 

on the road, Caroline turned on the headlights and cranked up the radio. 

YES! We made it out un-noticed! she shouted excitedly as her car picked up speed. 

Are you sure you know what you're doing? Tany ask nervously as she glanced in the 

backseat. 

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, 

I do this all the time, don't worry, nothing bad will happen 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So did any of you guys here anything about the tour yet? Ryou mused as he took a bite 

of a slice of pizza. 

Yugi set his squirming little dog down the floor. 

I heard it's costing 10 times what the last one did. There's supposedly 2 other bands 

joining us too. 

Where'd you hear that Yugi? Duke ask while sneaking Yugi's dog a slice of pepperoni. 

The little dog licked Dukes fingers eagerly. 

I heard it from Mokuba. Yugi replied, not noticing his dog hitting everybody up for a 

piece of food. 

Duke took and drink of his beer and nodded. 

Mokuba, huh? He's gotta be what, 14 now? How is that little shit anyway? 

Almost 15, and he's doing good. He's getting pretty good at duel monsters Yugi 

replied. 

Bakura glared down at the little dog carrying his name who was looking up at him 

lovingly. He couldn't resist the dogs big brown sparkling eyes. He pulled off a chuck of 

his pizza and casually fed it to the dog. 

Not a word of this to anyone, pest. Now go shit on Malik's bed or something, shooo! 

Scram! 

The dog looked up at Bakura for a second, than took off on a dead run out of the room. 

//I wonder if it understood me// Bakura laughed to himself. 

Hear any other news about the tour? Ryou ask curiously. 

Yugi nodded, 

M'hm, We're not doing any clubs, this tour is much more upscale. And Kaiba isn't going 

to come with us. Mokuba thinks he's not coming because of his girlfriend, but Kaiba 

insists its because he can't get away from Kaiba Corp 

Before anybody could say another word, a loud crashing noise from upstairs gripped all 

their attentions. 

That doesn't sound good. Duke said nervously. 

Yami looked around the room. 

Where is Bakura? 

I'm right infront of your face idiot. Bakura scoffed. 

No, not you thief, my dog. 

Bakura crossed his arms and made a face. 

Why did you name that foul beast Bakura anyway? 

Yugi grinned as he got up to search for his dog. 

Yami named him Bakura because he was always stealing our stuff 

Everybody snickered, except for Bakura. 

Just lovely. he groaned sarcastically as he followed the others to find out what made the 

crashing noise upstairs. 

They all ran up the stairs and were greeted by a tipped over potted plant, a little dog 

cowering, and a very large, white, fluffy, cat growling evilly. 

Malik yelled sharply. 

Yugi shouted as he scooped his shaking little dog up into his arms. 

The big cat stood it's ground and hissed. Malik rolled his eyes and bravely picked up the 

snarling cat. 

Yugi cuddled his puppy and looked up at Malik. 

I didn't know you guys had a cat. 

Malik nodded his head as he restrained the feisty feline in his arms. 

The cat dug its sharp claws into Malik's arm, drawing blood as it did. 

Malik flung the cat across the hall and growled as he looked at the fresh wound. 

Marik, catch that Ra-forsaken demon and lock it in the basement 

Marik made a face at Malik before running after the cat. 

Wait up, I'll help you look! Ryou shouted after him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oh my god Caroline, you were right! The Sunset Strip _IS_ the place where all the action 

is! Tany yelled above the loud music in the car. 

See why I said we _had_ to come here? This club is my favorite. They always have the best 

new bands playing. Caroline smiled back at her as she parked the car 

infront of a loud nightclub with a long line of people waiting infront. 

We're never going to get in Caroline, that line is way long, and by the time we get to the 

front, it'll be time to go home. Tany pointed out as they got out of the car. 

Caroline reached into the back seat and retrieved the shiny object she'd brought with her. 

Don't worry about that Tany, I've got everything under 

She pointed the Millennium Rod at the group of people and started to laugh as she took 

control of their minds. One by one, they crowd began disbursing. Once the girls were at 

the front of the line, Caroline put the rod away and grinned at Tany. 

Tany couldn't believe what Caroline had just done. She quickly sided up to the rod 

wielding blonde. 

Are you sure we won't get into trouble? Tany whispered to Caroline quietly. 

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, 

How could we get into trouble? I have the power of mind control at our fingertips! 

Once they were inside the club, the girls found themselves a seat at the bar and ordered 

their drinks and watched the band up on the stage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bakura crept down the hall almost silently. The only thing that could be heard was a quiet 

tinging noise from the chains on his boots clanging together. 

He felt his way down the dark hallway until he felt an open door. He reached inside and 

felt along the wall until he came to a light switch. Bakura flipped on the light and walked 

into the bathroom. 

All the beer he'd drank had caught up with him, and his stomach was screaming for 

release. He kneeled down next to the toilet and closed his eyes. His head felt like it was 

swimming. 

// I'm not used to this// he thought to himself. An all too familiar rumble in his stomach 

sounded it's alarm. Bakura prepared himself for what came next. He did the inevitable, 

and after he was done throwing up, he sunk back against the wall and closed his eyes. He 

knew he had to get up, but his body wasn't listening. He wasn't used to drinking as much 

as he did anymore. After moving to Kansas, he was too busy to get loaded. He curled up 

on the fuzzy blood red rug and closed his eyes. 

Bakura didn't know how long he'd been sleeping, but he was awoken to a tongue 

lapping at his cheek lightly. 

What the f.....? Bakura hissed as he instinctively opened his eyes and jumped back. 

He gazed down into a set of big brown innocent eyes. Bakura wiped his cheek and 

glowered at the dog. 

What do you want hideous creature! 

The dog cringed and let out a frightened whimper. 

Bakura got up slowly and looked down at the timid canine. 

Thanks for the kiss, now go piss in Malik's shoes. 

The little dog perked up and let out an excited before spinning around and 

running down the hall. 

Bakura felt a little better from him nap, so he flushed the toilet and rinsed out his mouth. 

He couldn't help but wonder how long he'd been passed out for until Yugi's dog woke 

him up. Bakura pulled himself together and started his way back down the hall slowly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Caroline, you gotta quit using that thing! Tany scolded the blonde bombshell next to 

her. 

Caroline didn't seem to hear Tany's chiding and continued using the Millennium rod to 

control the minds of whomever she pleased. 

Ooh, he's cute, he needs to buy us a drink! she grinned evilly as a very attractive man 

caught her eye. 

Tany made a sour face, 

Caroline? Don't you think maybe it's time to get going? I mean, we've been gone quite a 

while, and we never told the guys we were leaving. They're probably wondering where we 

are 

Caroline rolled her eyes, 

The guys are probably passed out drunk in pools of their own puke right now. Relax 

Tany. C'mon, I'll show you what kind of fun you can have with one of these rods. Check 

this out. 

Caroline grabbed Tany's arm and lead her to a door nearby the stage. There was a very 

big scary looking security guard blocking the door. 

No admittance ladies, band members only. He said in a very deep voice. Caroline 

winked at Tany and held out the Millennium rod. 

You will let us through, you have no choice. Caroline said firmly as the rod took 

control. 

The man nodded his head. 

Go ahead. 

Caroline looked back at Tany with a mischievous look in her eye. 

This is when it starts getting fun. 

Dance like a chicken until I tell you to stop! Caroline yelled back to the security guard. 

Tany looked back and saw the big scary security guard dancing around like a fool. She 

had to admit, it was pretty funny. 

They pressed on down a short hallway until were met with the wondering big brown eyes 

of a very confused individual. 

How'd you babes get back here? 

Caroline and Tany both stared up at him silently. He was very good looking. He had sandy 

blond hair that fell in loose waves down to the middle of his back. He was about 6 feet 

tall, and was only wearing a pair of blue jeans. He wasn't very muscular, but what he did 

have was tight. 

Tany stuttered. 

The man just laughed. 

Well, I don't know who you are or how you got back here, whatever the case, my name 

is Scotti McNeil, drummer for Thunder Crush. 

Caroline and Tany nodded their heads, not taking their eyes off of him. 

Do you have names? Scotti chuckled, noticing their obvious reaction to him. 

Caroline nodded her head slowly, 

M'hm....I'm Caroline, and this is my friend Tany. 

He looked down at Caroline with an odd smile, 

Do I know you? he ask her. 

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, 

Scotti studied her face for a few moments than snapped his fingers. 

Hey, you're that model from those commercials, arn't you? 

Caroline nodded her head. 

Scotti draped his arms around both the girls and grinned. 

How would you lovely ladies like to come party with the band downstairs? 

Tany looked a little nervous, but Caroline's nervousness had changed to confidence. 

We'd love to Scotti. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Malik flicked the cap off his beer at Yami's face. 

Yami dodged it and glared at Malik. 

What was that for? Yami snarled. 

Malik shrugged his shoulders. 

Because I'm drunk and stoned 

Malik's eyes wandered around the room. 

Hey, who's missing here.......Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Duke....Marik's in the kitchen and 

Bakura's in the bathroom, Hey, where's Caroline? 

Nobody seemed to know. Ryou looked around and realized Tany wasn't around either. 

Hey, Tany's gone too. 

I bet they snuck off behind our backs. I know Caroline is probably showing Tany what 

the nightlife is like here.We should try to track them down, knowing Caroline, she's 

probably out stirring up trouble. Malik suggested. 

Sure, I'll help look Duke nodded as he opened another beer. 

We'll look too Yami nodded as he draped his arm around Yugi. 

Marik walked back into the livingroom carrying a big bag of M&M's and caught the end 

of Yami's sentence. 

What are you looking for? Marik ask, handing the chocolate candies to Malik. 

Nobody's seen or heard from Tany or Caroline in hours, we're going to go look for 

them. Ryou responded. 

We'll all meet back here in 2 hours. Malik said firmly as he rushed out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

EVRYBODY FREEZE! THIS IS A RAID! a man shouted through a megaphone from 

behind the locked basement door. 

Scotti snarled as he tried to conceal the white power he'd just dumped out onto 

the little mirror. 

It's the cops man, get rid of it! a man next to him whispered sharply. 

Scotti reached over and dumped the powder into a potted tree and mixed it with the dirt. 

Caroline wiped her nose and looked up at Tany. 

We don't have anything to be afraid of Tany, we don't have anything on us. I was a cop, 

remember? They can't nail us for anything 

Tany made a face, 

I don't care, I want out of here! 

She jumped up and ran for the window. 

Caroline hurried after her. 

WE'RE COMING IN- 3, the cops threatened. 

Wait for me infront of the cop shop 3 blocks that way 

Caroline pointed. 

2!' 

Tany nodded at Caroline. 

And whatever happens, never let Malik or Marik know about this Caroline said firmly. 

Okay, see ya she said quickly as she jumped out the window and ran. Caroline ran back 

to her seat and lit up a cigarette. 

The cops kicked down the door and burst into the room. 

NOBODY MOVE! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bakura walked into the livingroom and realized it was empty. Everything was on, lights, 

television, stereo, but it was void of any sign of life. 

There were stacks of beer cans and the remains of a poker game on the coffee table. A 

man trying to sell exercise equipment yammered on about his rock hard abs on the 

television. 

//Ryou?// Bakura called through their mind link. 

No reply. 

Bakura flopped down into the squishy, velvet couch and closed his eyes. As soon as his 

eyelids were shut, Bakura snapped them back open quickly as the phone started to ring. 

//I'll just leave it ring, this isn't my house anyway.// he thought to himself. 

The phone rang and rang and rang. Bakura got tired of the ringing and answered it. 

he snapped sharply into the receiver. A womans voice trembled from the other 

end. 


	4. Shame Shame Shame

Through Hell and Back for More 

(sequel to Trial by Nightmare) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything you recognize 

Warning: I didn't rate this "R" for no bloody reason at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tany? Is that you? Bakura spoke into the phone. 

Yes, it's me......Bakura....I really need your help. Tany said in almost a whisper. 

Bakura listened closely. 

go on he said suspiciously. 

Tany took a deep breath. 

Is there anybody around you right now? 

No, why do you ask? Bakura responded. 

Good, please keep this between me and you. Bakura, I promise I'll make this up to you, 

but I really need you to come here. I'm at a payphone infront of a a place called The 

Roxy 

What's going on? Are you hurt or something? Bakura replied. 

No, I'm fine. I'm just really freaked out right now. 

Bakura took a deep breath. 

You realize I'm somewhat drunk, don't you? 

Please Bakura, I'm practically begging you here Tany pleaded. 

Fine, I'll be there. The Roxy, right? 

Thank you Bakura! You're the best! 

I know, I'll see you in a few. 

Bakura hung up the phone and groaned. 

Why do I always get myself into these messes? 

He lit a cigarette and walked out the door. 

After stopping at a gas station to buy another pack of cigarettes and get some directions, 

Bakura finally found the place Tany was talking about. Tany exclaimed as she 

came out of nowhere and hugged him tightly. Bakura staggered backwards, as she threw 

herself onto him. 

Whoa, Tany, what's going on? 

Tany clung to Bakura like he was her lifeline. 

Bakura.....it's not good. Caroline and I were at this party, and the cops raided the place. I 

took off, but Caroline stayed. 

Bakura looked down at her seriously. 

Are you saying she's in jail? 

Tany shrugged her shoulders, 

I don't know, she had that Millennium rod thing, so I can't be sure what the hell kind of 

trouble she's into. 

You two were running around here with the Millennium Rod? Why the hell were you 

doing that? Bakura gaped. 

Caroline used it to get us into clubs, get us free drinks, you know, stuff like that. 

Bakura rolled his eyes. 

Figures. Do you know where she is now? 

Tany shook her head. 

Not really. She told me to meet her outside of a police station not far from here. I waited 

and waited, but she never came out. 

Bakura touched the Millennium ring hanging around his neck and it began to glow. 

If she's got the Millennium rod, my ring will lead us to her. Let's go. 

******** 

Tany and Bakura followed his glowing Millennium Ring right back to the police 

station Caroline said she'd meet Tany at. The ring pointed inside the station. Bakura made 

a sour face. 

My ring is saying she's in there, but I don't particularly want to go inside. 

I don't either Bakura, but I think we have to. 

Bakura made a face at Tany, 

What's this _we _shit? I'll wait out here. There's no way I'm walking into a cop shop half 

drunk. 

Tany stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. 

You're mean. 

While Bakura and Tany argued over who was going to go inside, Caroline casually walked 

out of the police station, along with 4 other guys. 

Tany! You're here! I was waiting.........oh shit, hey Bakura.......how's it goin'? 

Tany scowled. 

Oh my god! Caroline, what took so long! What happened? Why are _they _still with you? 

Caroline put her arm around one of the guys and grinned. 

I couldn't let one of Trial by Nightmares opening bands get locked up now, could I? 

One of the guys that walked out with Caroline looked at Bakura peculiarly, 

Ain't you the drummer for Trial by Nightmare? he asked curiously. 

Technically Bakura wasn't Trial by Nightmares drummer, but it didn't matter. 

You could say that Bakura chuckled. 

Tany grabbed Bakura's arm before anybody could say anything else. 

Don't you think we should be getting back now? 

Caroline let out a groan, 

She turned to the 4 guys and gave them all a grope and a hug. 

I'll see you guys opening night. 

With that being said, she turned around and walked away with Tany and Bakura. 

My car is parked 3 blocks from here, I'll drive us back home. 

The three of them walked quickly until they found Caroline's car. As they were driving 

back, Ryou opened up his mindlink with Bakura. 

//Bakura?// 

//Yes?// Bakura responded. 

//Where are you?// Ryou asked politely. 

//I have no clue.// 

//What's that suppose to mean?// Ryou ask curiously. 

//It means I'm not in Kansas anymore, alright?// 

//Whatever, hey, have you seen the girls? We can't find Tany or Caroline anywhere, and 

Malik is really pissed.// Ryou relayed to Bakura through their link. 

//The girls are fine, I'm with them right now. We're on our way home// 

//They're with you? That's great news! How long before you're here?// Ryou exclaimed. 

//As long as it takes Caroline to get us there// 

//Ask her how long, dipshit.// Ryou groaned. 

Bakura leaned over the seat and poked his head up front. 

Hey, how long before we're at your place Caroline? 

Well, I'm going 80 miles per hour, so probably 5 minutes. Why do you ask? 

I was just talking to Ryou through our link, he said Malik's on the warpath. 

That's just splendid. Malik can't know where I was, he'll kill me! Bakura? Can you do 

me a reeeeally big favor? 

Maybe, what is it? Bakura retorted. 

Can you make something up for me? Malik's been riding my case lately about going out 

without him or Marik. I promise I'll make it up to you Bakura, just name your price. she 

pleaded desperately. 

Bakura thought for a minute. Lying was a specialty of his. He did it very well. But why 

should he care if Caroline gets yelled at? It's not like she ever did anything for him. Infact, 

he'd even braved the Shadow Realm to go find her a couple years prior, why should he lie 

for her? Bakura looked back at Caroline, she was staring straight forward at the road, with 

a very distant look in her eyes. She seemed to be thinking very hard about something. She 

was very on edge too, like she was scared of something. 

Is there any reason in particular why you don't want Malik to know what happened? 

Caroline gnawed nervously on her bottom lip. 

Well, kinda.....yeah.. 

Bakura could sense by her reaction that there was probably a very good reason behind her 

nervousness. He leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. 

//Ryou, we'll be there any minute. Tell Malik I found the girls upstairs when I went to the 

bathroom. I never came back down because the 3 of us went for a walk outside. We came 

back, but you all were gone, so we went out to eat.// 

//Mm? You went out to eat? Bring anything back for me?// Ryou replied. 

//No, of course not. Oh, yeah, another thing. Remind me to tell you something later// 

//Why later? Why not now?// Ryou questioned him back. 

//Don't worry about it, we're pulling in the driveway now. See you in a bit// 

As soon as they got out of the car, Ryou was outside waiting. Malik and Marik 

came out seconds later. 

Ryou ran up to Tany and gave her a big hug. 

Ryou, what's wrong? Tany ask quietly. 

Ryou kissed her on the cheek and smiled. 

I'm just glad nothing bad happened. 

Ryou looked up at Bakura and nodded sharply, his way of saying thank you. 

Caroline barely had closed her car door when Malik rushed her. 

Where the fuck were you! he yelled in her face. 

Marik gently pushed Malik out of the way and put his hands on her shoulders. 

Sweety, we were worried. Malik was just scared something might have happened again. 

Marik glanced over at Malik, who was leaning against the car with his arms crossed and 

glaring, and than back at Caroline. 

We know you were with Bakura, and Tany, so everything's cool. 

Marik looked back at Malik again. 

C'mon inside. I think we all need to sleep on this. 

Malik didn't budge. He looked away and started snarling nasty things in Egyptian under 

his breath as everybody else went back inside. Ryou and Tany went straight to their room. 

Marik and Caroline headed upstairs, so Bakura followed them. He was curious was 

caused Malik to fall out of his tree like he did over the situation. 

Hey, stop, I need to ask you something He shouted after them. They turned around and 

looked back at him from on top the stairs. 

What is it Bakura? Marik ask back. 

What's with Malik? Bakura asked curiously. 

Caroline looked at Marik and gave him a hug. 

Marik, you go ahead to bed, I'll be there in a few minutes. 

Okay, I understand. he smiled, and with a quick goodnight kiss, he turned around and 

went into the bedroom. 

Caroline looked back at Bakura sincerely. 

Bakura, thank you for covering for me like you did. I feel you deserve to know exactly 

why I ask you to lie for me. Come with me... 

Caroline lead Bakura into a bathroom across the hall and closed the door. 

She propped herself up onto the counter and leaned back against the mirror. Bakura took 

a seat on the edge of the bathtub. 

Caroline took a deep breath. 

I have to make this short because I know Malik will be up as soon as he cools off. Here's 

the situation; I've had a few problems in the past with stalkers. Shit like that happens 

when you're in the line of work I do. For some reason or another, Malik gets really 

freaked out when I go anywhere without him. 

Bakura listened closely and nodded his head. 

Before she could say another word, the sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway 

outside the door. 

Oh shit........it's Malik. Caroline whispered. 

Bakura got up to leave, but it was too late. The knob on the door started to turn 

Open up Malik said firmly from behind the door. 

Shit! I know, hide here Caroline said quickly, pointing shower. 

Bakura pulled the curtain and hid while Caroline let Malik in. 

Hello..*gulp*..... Malik Caroline spoke nervously as he walked into the bathroom. 

Malik cleared his throat and leaned back on the wall. He couldn't even bring his eyes up 

long enough to look at Caroline. 

I'm sorry he muttered under his breath. 

Caroline stared down at the floor tiles and nervously shift her weight from foot to the 

other. 

Everything was just a big misunderstanding. I'm sorry for getting you so upset. she said 

softly 

I just thought something bad may have happened. I promised myself I would never let 

anything bad happen to you ever again, no matter what the cost, and I don't plan on 

changing my mind any time soon. Marik said firmly. 

Caroline reached out and took his hands into hers. 

Malik? I love you, but I think you know that. I gave up alot to be with you and Marik. 

My life would have went totally different if it wasn't for that fateful day I met Marik at 

that hotel. You've already went to hell and back for me Malik, and for that I'm thankful. I 

just wish I could make you realize I can take care of myself. I may not be as muscular as 

you, or as powerful as you, but I'm not a weakling. 

Malik let out a long sigh, 

I know you're not weak, and I know you can hold your own, but sometimes even those 

two things combined cannot save you from somebody who wishes to possess you. You 

know as well as I do that the guy stalking you last time is in jail, but who's to say another 

won't surface? You're a beautiful woman, my dear. Don't think I don't notice how every 

eye locks on you when we go places. You love being in the spot light, and when you're 

always the center of attention, people take notice.......all types of people. 

Caroline nodded her head, 

I know Malik, but I can't stay cooped up all the time! I won't live my life in fear just 

because of a few wackers in the world. I'm an adult Malik, I make my own choices and 

have my own feelings. My parents controlled my every move for many years, and it was 

only because of you and Marik that I was able to break free from them. Thanks to the both 

of you I learned that people are very easily controlled, and if you're not strong, they can 

ruin your life. 

Bakura listened closely as he his behind the shower curtain. It sounded to him like there 

was alot of control issues in the Ishtar household. 

I can't change who I am honey, I'll always be Marik's darker half. I was born out of his 

anger and his hatred. When I love something, I don't like losing it, and I don't take well to 

anyone taking what is rightfully mine. 

I can understand that Malik, but it still doesn't justify you getting pissed off like you did. 

For Ra's sake, I was with Tany and Bakura! You know as well as I do that Bakura's 

shadow powers are just as strong as yours. He wouldn't let anyone hurt me, and if 

anybody tried, well.....you know 

Malik nodded his head, 

I don't trust Bakura any further than I can piss, but I know he would do everything 

within his power to keep you safe. 

Caroline smiled brightly and hugged Malik, 

Malik Ishtar, I love you, always and forever. Just promise me one thing 

Malik kissed the tip of her nose and smiled slightly, 

What's that? 

Promise me the next time you decide to fall out of your tree, you'll warn me first. 

Caroline chuckled softly. 

Malik scooped her into his arms and looked her in the eyes. 

I can't promise you that, my dear. But I can promise you that I'll do my best to control 

my actions. 

Caroline nuzzled Malik's neck with her cheek and smiled, 

I guess that works for me. 

Malik hoisted her up onto the bathroom counter with one flowing movement. 

Caroline Ishtar, I don't know what I'd do without you and Marik. You both are the 

reason I can make it through the day. You saved me from a life of loneliness and despair. 

Just the thought of losing either of you puts me over the edge. 

Malik gently pushed her hair out of her eyes and started dotting her neck with light kisses. 

Bakura peeked out from behind the shower curtain and waited impatiently for Malik to 

leave. Not realizing what he was doing, Bakura continued to stare at Malik and Caroline. 

Caroline didn't look happy, infact, the more Malik touched her, the sadder she looked. 

For a fleeting second, his eyes locked with Caroline's. 

She looked away quickly. 

Malik? I really should brush my teeth before we do this. Mind if we take this to the 

bedroom? I'm sure Marik would like us to include him. 

Malik nodded his head and kissed her cheek before he left. 

I'll be waiting. said as he walked out. 

Caroline quickly closed the door behind him and turned on the water faucet. She ran over 

to the bath tub and whipped open the curtain. 

Bakura......I'm sorry you had to see that. 

Bakura stepped out of the bathtub and shrugged, 

It's no big deal. 

Caroline threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

Thank you Bakura, thank you for saving my ass tonight. Malik can be such an ass. 

Bakura shrugged his shoulders, 

It was nothing 

Caroline shook her head and touched his cheek with her fingertips. 

Bakura, it wasn't nothing, what you did for me means alot, and I promise I'll return the 

favor. 

Caroline than grabbed her toothbrush off the counter and squirted some toothpaste on it. 

While she was brushing her teeth, Bakura couldn't help but ask her something that was on 

his mind. 

Caroline? Can I ask you something rather personal? 

Caroline rinsed out her mouth and nodded. 

Do all three of you, you know, sleep together? 

Caroline nodded her head, 

Yeah, why? 

Bakura shook his head, 

No no, I mean _sleeeeep_ together. 

Caroline turned around and grinned. 

I know where you're going with this Kura. And your answer is yes. Marik and Malik do 

have sex together. Does that bother you? 

Bakura's eye started to twitch nervously, 

Uh, no, it doesn't. I was just curious. he replied quickly as he left the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Meanwhile; in the Underworld**

This is going all too perfect. I can see my plan with flow even more smoothly than I 

anticipated...... 

Anubis said in a low evil sounding voice as he watched the situation unfolding at the 

Ishtars through the images in his dark black cauldron. 

The two of you, stand before me! he shouted at the two individuals that set him free. 

The two men quickly obeyed his command and fell to their faces as the approached the 

god. 

Y-Y.....yes, Mr. Anubis.....s-s-sir the one quivered nervously. 

The moment to execute my plan is drawing near! I must prepare you for your part in it! 

W-W......what are you going to do to us, y-y-your highness? The other man quaked. 

Anubis laughed evilly, 

Come with me my slaves, and you shall see 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'm so sorry for not getting this updated faster. I don't have any other excuse except I'm lazy and I spend too much time on IM's. LOL 

Next chapter: Kaiba arrives with a surprise and Bakura chews all kinds of stuff up!*evil grin* 

Thanks for your reviews! 

_DreamingChild_: Yes indeed! And this is just the begnning! I think you'll like Kaiba's new girly friend....*hint hint* 

_Tanya Maxwell:_ You're lucky you don't need to deal with a pissed off Ishtar! 

_BishounenzAngel: _I think bishie marriages should be legalized globally 

_MarikzAngel:_ I will!!!! Thank you! 


	5. Snack Attack

Devils Sanctuary (Through Hell and Back for More) 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that carries a trademark or copyright. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Duke woke up long after everybody else had gone to bed. He was feeling a little Hungary, 

so he slid out of bed and went to find the kitchen. Along the way, he spotted Tany sitting 

outside her bedroom door. 

Hey Tany, what's got you up so late? 

Tany looked up at Duke and sighed, 

Bakura's snoring 

Duke chuckled and kneeled next to her. 

Feel like grabbing a snack? 

Tany grinned and nodded her head. 

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. 

Duke stood up and reached for Tany's hand. 

Now all we need to do is find the kitchen in this maze of a house 

Tany reached for his hand and smiled. 

No kidding, they should give out maps at the door for guests. 

After searching around in the dark for a while, they finally found the kitchen. They 

searched the pantry, cupboards and refrigerator for something to snack on, but could only 

come up with a half eaten box of Ritz crackers and a jar of Cheez Whiz. 

Duke looked down at their finds and frowned. 

You'd think with such a fancy house and all, they'd have more to eat 

Tany chuckled and nibbled on a cracker. 

They probably go out to eat all the time. 

Duke opened the jar of Cheez Whiz and made a sour face. 

Oh god, this is just nasty he scoffed as he tossed the jar in the trash. 

What's nasty? Caroline ask as she joined Duke and Tany in the kitchen. 

Oh, hey there Caroline. We were just looking for something to snack on. Duke grinned 

awkwardly. 

Caroline stretched her arms and yawned, than tightened the belt on her long black 

bathrobe. 

Oh, sorry....We don't usually keep much food on hand. I know where Malik's secret 

candy stash is. If the two of you can keep it a secret, I'll take you down to it. 

Duke exclaimed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Holy crap, Malik eats all this? Tany gaped as Caroline opened a small cupboard in the 

basement. 

Yeah, he thinks Marik and I don't know about it, but we raid his stash all the time. 

Caroline laughed as she pulled out a big bag of miniature chocolate bars. 

So what are you doing up this late? Duke mused as he opened a can of soda. 

Caroline opened a bag of chips and shrugged. 

I don't know actually, Last thing I remember was brushing my teeth. Next thing I knew I 

was out by the pool. 

You mean you don't remember going outside? Tany ask with her mouth full of candy. 

No, I don't. 

Duke mused. 

Tany opened up a chocolate bar and stared at her shoes. She nibbled on her chocolate bar 

without saying anything. 

You alright? Duke ask her after a few minutes of silence. 

Tany shook her head, 

Yeah, kinda.....I was just thinking about something. I didn't wake up in the bedroom with 

Ryou and Bakura. I think I was in some other room. I wandered around for a while until I 

finally found our room again. I thought I was sleepwalking or something. Than Bakura 

was snoring so damn loud I couldn't get back to sleep, so I went out in the hall. That's 

when Duke showed up. 

Caroline tore open a bag of peanut butter M&M's and dumped a fistful into her hand. 

We're all probably just nervous about the tour coming up. 

Tany nodded her head, 

Yeah, probably.....well, I think I'm going to try to call it a night now. 

Okay, see ya in the morning Duke smiled. 

Yeah, see ya. If Bakura gets to noisy just pinch his nose. Caroline chuckled. 

Will do Tany grinned back as she walked up the basement steps. 

As soon as they heard Tany shut the basement door, Caroline jumped up and sat next to 

Duke. 

So how's good old Duke Devlin doing? Much changed in two years? 

Duke shrugged his shoulders, 

Nah, not really. 

Caroline pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her bathrobe and lit one up. 

Got a girlfriend? she ask him with a grin. 

Duke shook his head. 

Nope. I was seeing Joey Wheelers sister for a while, but that prick Tristan went and 

moved in on her. 

Caroline let out a little sigh, 

That sucks. Do you still live in Domino? 

Duke shook his head. 

Yeah.....for now. I've been thinking of moving though. I'm done with college, so there's 

really no reason to stick around. 

You should move out here, you'd fit right in. Caroline nodded eagerly. 

I don't know, maybe. I'll think about it. It would be nice to move somewhere I already 

know some people. Duke replied. 

I know you'd like it here.....hell, the women out here would be all over you! Caroline 

exclaimed. 

Oh right, I'm not that good looking! Duke laughed. 

Caroline rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on the arm. 

Oh give it up Duke, you're a fucking hottie. I'd do you in a heartbeat......if I wasn't 

married, of course. 

Just my luck Duke chuckled as he finished off his soda. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Early the next morning Malik made his way downstairs and into the livingroom. 

Bakura, Yami and Yami's dog were sitting on opposite sides of the couch watching 

television. Bakura was obviously annoyed with the presence of the spunky little dog. 

Have either of you seen Caroline? Malik ask as he sat down in his recliner. 

Bakura scoffed in his usual moody tone of voice. 

I'm sorry Malik, but I haven't seen her since last night. Yami retorted. 

Malik stared at the television and sighed. 

She never came to bed last night 

Bakura looked over at Malik and made a sour face. 

You probably scared her to death, Ishtar. 

Fuck you Malik sneered back at him. She probably just went out for breakfast or 

something 

Bakura grinned slyly as he changed positions on the couch. 

Think whatever you wish, Ishtar. 

Malik ignored Bakura and watched the television. Marik and Yugi joined them minutes 

later. Yugi was carrying a dog leash and was fully dressed. 

I'll be back in a little while. I'm gonna take Bakura for his morning walk. he smiled as 

he picked up the lively dog and gave it a kiss. 

I'll come with you Yugi, hang on Yami retorted as he got up and grabbed his jacket. 

Yugi clipped the leash onto the dogs collar and picked it up. 

Does my widdle Bakuwa wanna go for a widdle walk? 

The dog yiped excitedly and licked Yugi's nose. Yami smiled and put his arm around 

Yugi. 

Come on, let's go Yugi 

Hold on, have either of you seen Caroline? Malik said quickly before Yugi left. 

No Malik, I haven't. Yugi replied before walking out with Yami. 

Marik sat near Malik on another recliner and looked at Malik. 

Maybe Caroline went for a walk, you know she does that sometimes. 

You're probably right. Malik sighed 

Soon there after, Ryou and Tany walked into the livingroom. Ryou flopped 

down on the couch next to Bakura and groaned. 

I hate mornings. Can you make some coffee 

Bakura shook his head, 

he replied sharply. 

Ryou grunted under his breath. 

Tany sat next to Ryou and sighed. 

Coffee sounds great. I didn't sleep very well thanks to you and your snoring, Bakura. 

I'll make some coffee Marik offered. 

Marik got up and went into the kitchen to make coffee. As he walked into the kitchen, 

Caroline and Duke emerged from the basement. Marik's presence startled them. 

Oh, Marik....hi. Caroline yawned. 

Marik smiled and looked at her inquisitively, 

Good morning babe, what were you doing downstairs? 

Caroline and Duke sat at the table looking very tired. 

Duke and I got the munchies last night and raided Malik's candy stash. We must have 

fallen asleep down there 

Marik chuckled and sat down at the table. He leaned over and gave Caroline a good 

morning kiss. 

You know babe, you're lucky it was me in here and not Malik when the two of you came 

up. Malik would have jumped to conclusions and thought the two of you were sleeping 

together. 

Caroline made a sour face, 

I wouldn't do that. 

Marik smiled and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. 

I know that. But you know how Malik is. He's all uptight this morning. He wants to 

know why you never came to bed last night. 

Caroline rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. 

Damn it. I don't know why, something strange happened. 

Marik put his hand on top of hers and looked at her compassionately. 

What happened? 

Caroline went on to tell him how she had been brushing her teeth, blacked out and came 

too out by the pool. 

Hmmm, that's definitely odd. Maybe you were sleepwalking? I read somewhere that 

sleepwalking can be brought on by stress, and last nights ordeal definitely was stressful. 

Caroline nodded her head. 

You're probably right. Tany couldn't sleep either, so it makes sense 

Marik traced the wedding ring on her finger with his fingertip and smiled. 

I know living with Malik isn't easy, but just remember how much I love you....no matter 

what. 

Caroline smiled back at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. 

You're so damn sexy Marik. Thank you for being a great husband. 

Suddenly, Malik burst into the kitchen. 

Hey, is that coffee done ye........Caroline. There you are. Where the fuck were you last 

night? He instantly noticed Duke was sleeping at the table and glared 

Caroline bit into her bottom lip nervously. 

Marik got up and stood between them and put his hand on Caroline's shoulder 

protectively. 

It's okay Malik, calm down. She slept in one of the spare rooms. 

Malik lowered his eyes and glared. He didn't say another word as he poured himself a cup 

of coffee and left the kitchen. 

After he was gone, Caroline hugged Marik tightly. 

Thank you She whispered into his ear. 

Marik kissed her cheek and nodded. 

Anytime, honey. Now you'd better go get dressed. Seto Kaiba is suppose to stop in 

today. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later that afternoon, Caroline decided to go out and do some grocery shopping. Bakura 

volunteered to go with her to keep Malik quiet, but he had an alterior motive. He knew if 

he went along to the store, he'd be able to coax her into buying what he wanted. 

Are you coming or not! Caroline yelled from the foyer. 

Hold on, I'll be right there. I need to find my other shoe Bakura yelled back. 

He searched and searched, but his shoe was nowhere in sight. He looked all over, but with 

no success. 

Damn it he growled to himself as he walked down the hall. He was passing Yami and 

Yugi's room and heard something making a strange noise. He decided to peek in and see 

what is was. He spotted Bakura the dog on the bed chewing on something dark. He 

stepped closer and realized it was his shoe. 

Ra-damned mongrel! That's not yours! I should banish your mangy ass to the shadows! 

he hissed as he snatched up his gnawed up shoe. The little dog looked up at him with it's 

big brown innocent eyes. 

Bakura growled and stomped out of the room. 

You're fucking beast is going to die Yami! he yelled as he hurried out the door. As he 

was walking out to the garage, a long black limousine pulled into the driveway. Bakura 

walked over by Caroline, trying to get his chewed up shoe on the whole way. 

Looks like Kaiba's here Caroline pointed out. 

More of a reason for us to leave Bakura retorted sharply as he got into the car. 

Caroline continued to watch as Kaiba stepped out. 

Someone else is with him...........I wonder if that's his new girlfriend 

Bakura looked back and stared. 

She looks familiar 

I'll be right back Caroline said to Bakura quickly as she rushed over to greet Kaiba and 

his friend. 

Hey Kaiba! Who's your friend? Caroline ask with a big grin. 

Kaiba straightened out his long black trench coat and smiled. 

Caroline, this is Ann, my girlfriend. 

Caroline smiled brightly. 

Hi Ann, I think I remember you......aren't you the head of Kaiba's legal team? 

Anna smiled back. 

Yes. I am. Ann Silver is my name. 

Caroline glanced back at Bakura in the car waiting, and than looked back at Kaiba and 

Ann. 

It's great seeing you both again. Bakura and I were just leaving. If you walk through that 

gate and take a left, it'll take you to the pool where everybody else is hanging out. 

Thank you. Kaiba nodded as he and Ann started walking toward the gate. Caroline 

rushed back to her car and got inside. 

Well Kura, let's roll. Hey, what's up with that gnarly looking shoe of yours? 

Bakura made a sour face. 

That Ra-damned dog did it 

Caroline chuckled and patted his leg. 

That's why I have a cat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Back in the Underworld 

Anubis watched on as the situation at the Ishtar home progressed. 

You shall feel the full fury of my revenge Malik, Bakura and Yami. Nobody locks the 

great Anubis up and gets away with it! he hissed. 

SLAVES! Come forth! Have you finished the task I assigned you? 

N-N.....No sir.......but we're almost done The one replied nervously. 

Pathetic mortals. Hurry up! For time is running short! If you wish to ever see the mortal 

realm again you'll quicken your pace! MWA-HAHAHA! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I decided to change the title to the story a little.....you'll see why in a few chapters. I know this one seems to be starting out very slow, but everything will make sense very soon. I promise! 

Next chapter: a few new characters will be introduced 

*** 

Oh yeah, notice I changed the title? I thought it fit what I have schemed up a little better, sorry if it confused anyone! 

*** 

Thank you again for your reviews! The more reviews I get the faster I'll write;-) (Screw my schoolwork....This is more entertaining! LOL) 

_MarikzAngel_: same to you! :-) Thanks for reading!!!!! 

_Tanya Maxwell_: Good luck on your exams! *hands Tanya a Mokuba plushie for good luck* 

_DreamingChild_: She's unhappy with Malik's possessiveness.....If my husband started yelling at he like Malik yelled, I'd probably rip his lips off and paste them to his hairy ass. *evil grin* 

_BishounenzAngel: _Life would be so boring if we didn't keep busy, right? Thanks for taking the time to read this! 

Peace, Love and Bishie-porn! 

@~}~~~ 


	6. Bad Idea

Devil's Sanctuary (Through Hell and Back for More) 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything with a copyright or trademark. 

Warning: drug use and swearing in this chapter 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Caroline pulled the car over and parked it. Bakura took a look around his surroundings. 

There was no grocery stores in sight. 

I thought we were going grocery shopping, why are we stopping here? he ask as they 

stepped out of the vehicle. 

Caroline walked around the back of the car and put her arm around Bakura. 

Because Bakura. That's why. Now clamp it and lets go find you some new shoes. I can't 

have you running around in those anymore.....yuck. 

But I love these shoes Bakura chuckled. 

Caroline grabbed his hand and rolled her eyes. 

Shut up ya goofy shit. There's shopping to do, we'll buy food afterward. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I listened to the new album, and I must say, it's quite impressive. Kaiba 

nodded as the sunlight reflected off the shiny compact disk in his hand. 

It only took us two years to complete Ryou chuckled. 

We would have had it done sooner if we all could have gotten together at the same times, 

but shit happens, you know? Yugi grinned. 

Kaiba put the cd back in the case and looked around at everyone. 

All I care about is that it's completed. The songs are very well put together, I'm sure it 

will go over very well on the charts. Kaiba looked the cd case over curiously. 

Devil's Sanctuary....who came up with this title anyway? 

Marik poked his head out from behind the magazine he was looking at and grinned 

sheepishly. 

I did, why? Don't you like it? 

Kaiba shook his head, 

It's just fine, and it's very fitting. Kaiba grinned, glancing at Malik. 

Malik made a face at Kaiba and stood up. 

Are you insinuating that I'm the devil? How rude. I think I need another beer he grumbled as he 

walked into the house. 

Grab me one too! And a Twinkie! Marik shouted back at him with laughter in his voice.. 

Kaiba pulled out his briefcase and put the cd inside of it. 

One last thing before Ann and I have to get going. I need the four of you to make a 

recording to send out to the radio stations that will be playing your album. 

Marik, Ryou, Yugi and Duke nodded. 

Sure, no prob, I have a small studio in the basement. What do we have to say on it? Marik 

smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Thanks for the new boots Bakura smiled as he looked over his shiny new leather boots. 

No prob, they look very sexy on you Caroline grinned as she took a sharp right turn at 

the stop light. The groceries all slid to the passenger side of the car from the pull of the 

sharp turn. 

Where are you taking us? Bakura ask nervously as Caroline drove into a run down 

part of town. 

Caroline turned into an alley and parked her car. 

I need to pick up something 

Bakura looked around the dark alley and observed a door next to a dumpster over-flowing 

with garbage. Gun shots rang out nearby. There was even a person sleeping under some 

newspapers. Bakura wasn't entirely sure he was even alive. 

He looked at Caroline sternly. 

Make this quick 

Caroline nodded her head as she opened her car door and stepped out. 

Yeah, I will, don't worry. 

Bakura followed her closely up to the door. He could hear a woman screaming not to far 

away. He didn't even want to fathom the reason for her terrified screams. 

The door was opened by a girl about 15 or 16 years old, dressed in a skin tight red vinyl 

skirrt, high heel boots that went up to her thighs, a tube top stained with something white, 

and a denim jacket that was tattered and torn. Her lips were slathered in bright red lipstick 

and her eyes were painted heavily with blue eye shadow. 

the girl snarled distastefully. 

We're here to see Chopper, can we come in? Caroline said firmly. 

The girl glanced at Bakura and licked her lips. 

Who's he? 

A friend Caroline retorted. 

the girl said as she opened the door. 

No sooner had the door closed behind them when Bakura was grabbed by someone hiding 

behind the door. 

What the...! he snarled as a mans arm wrapped around his neck firmly, catching 

him in a headlock. 

He felt the coldness of a barrel of a gun pressed against his temple. Caroline whirled 

around and held up her hands. 

Hey, put down the fucking gun man, he's cool! 

The man reeked of cigarettes, beer and unwashed body odor. His hands were trembling bad, and his eyes were 

glazed over and bloodshot. 

I suggest you get the gun out of my face, unless you wish to be banished to the Shadow 

Realm! Bakura hissed evilly while in the mans grip. 

The man screwed up his face and released Bakura, shoving him into Caroline. 

What the fucks he talkin' bout? the man growled as he shoved the gun into his torn up 

jeans. 

You don't need to know, nor would you want to, believe me. Caroline replied. 

Hmpf! Whatever. Why you here? The man answered her back, carefully looking over 

Caroline and Bakura. 

I'm here to see Chopper, where is he? 

The girl that answered the door took a leisurely drag of her cigarette and got up off the 

chair she was sitting in. 

He's trying out a new employee at the moment. 

Bakura looked at Caroline nervously. Caroline lit up a cigarette and handed it to Bakura, 

than lit one for herself. 

Fine. We'll wait for him than. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Duke, Marik, Yugi and Ryou walked down into a small recording studio Marik 

had set up in the basement. They passed around a glass bong and got themselves good and 

high, along with drinking multiple beers. Marik and Ryou found it very entertaing to blow their bong hits in Bestet the cats' 

face. Bestet didn't seem to mind though, she laid on the floor rolling around and purring at their feet. 

Hey Marik, uh, Ryou? Duke called out from behind the microphone. 

Marik replied sharply. 

Come on over and um, you know, we have to do this little recording 

No way man Ryou replied drunkenly. 

We have to tell the guys about the record. Duke stated. 

No way, we're busy Ryou replied, lighting up the pipe in his hand and taking a drag than 

handing it to Marik.. 

Come on, you gotta do it, they're expecting to hear from you! Duke said adamantly. 

You do it! Marik suggested. 

Duke exclaimed back. 

Yeah! Yeah! You just tell them. Ryou nodded eagerly. 

Do what! Duke whined. what? what! 

Come on man, just do us a favor Yugi pleaded as the pipe got passed to him. 

What? Do what? They don't wanna hear _me_ Duke groaned. 

Just tell them how excited we are about the record, that'll..yeah, uh, go Marik suggested 

as he grabbed the pipe from Yugi. 

Yeah, tell em! Tell Ryou added. 

Well uh....the guys are really excited about this record because its a ferocious- 

Dude, tell them how great we are Marik interrupted. Duke nodded his head. 

The band is playing so well on this record. When you hear Mariks singing and Yugi's 

slide playing- 

Tell them how cool the tunes are! Marik interrupted again. Duke nodded again. 

Oh yes, well the songs are extraordinary, theres alot of different types of- 

Don't forget to tell them about the live shit on the album Marik threw in. 

The uh, live...uh.......The stage show is gonna be unbelievable, with new costumes, and- 

Tell them about the album cover, it's cool man, it's cool! Marik interrupted once again. 

Yes, the album cover, with uh.....naked demon women and...uh....it's awesome... and all the, uh.thi- 

Dude, uh, wait! Tell them if they don't play our shit, we'll kill ourselves. Marik stated 

firmly with a wide grin. 

Duke screwed up his face. Uh...yeah.....The guys I think would be very disappointed if 

this album didn't exceed the aggregate of the last one, and- 

Duke, Let's just roll the tape and let the music do the talking Ryou suggested before 

falling into a coughing fit. 

Yeah, yeah! Yugi nodded eagerly. Duke smiled and took a drink of his beer. 

Well, um...I'm really glad that I had this opportunity to tell all you- 

Marik yelled as he pressed a few buttons and rolled the tape. 

All four of them burst out laughing as their first single off the album began to play. 

Good grief! You guys don't make this shit easy! Duke laughed. 

Marik grabbed bottle of booze off the table infront of him and grinned. 

That's our job Duke-ster. 

Duke lit up a cigarette and rolled his eyes. 

Kaiba is gonna kill us. 

Marik stood up and took a big swig off the bottle of booze in his hand. 

Hey,. I got an idea! Let's go out tonight. I wanna show you guys what Hollywood has to 

offer. 

Ryou raised an eyebrow, 

What are you saying Marik? 

Marik slammed down the bottle of booze on the table and looked at them all 

mischievously. 

Strippers man, let's go find us some eye candy! 

Duke and Ryou nodded their heads eagerly. 

Yeah, yeah, let's do it man! Duke perked up. 

I'll go give Kaiba this recording and let Malik and Yami in on our little plan. Marik 

winked. 

But what about Tany? And Caroline? And Bakura? Yugi questioned him. 

Tany can come along, and we'll leave a note for Bakura and Caroline. 

Alright! Yeah! Whoo-hoo! Naked women, here we come! Ryou cheered after guzzling the last of his beer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Caroline and Bakura waited nervously in the smelly, run down apartment for the guy 

named Chopper to finish up. While they were waiting, the girl that had answered the door 

for them went upstairs with a very dirty looking man that had come over while they 

waited. He had given her a few green bills before they went into the next room. 

Bakura kept a sharp eye on the man who'd held the gun to his head. The man sat at a table 

chain smoking, and shaking terribly. He kept mumbling incoherently to himself. 

Is he tripping? Bakura whispered to Caroline. 

Caroline nodded her head. 

Most likely. 

Are we in some kind of whore-house? Bakura went on. 

What do you think She whispered back. 

Bakura looked around the apartment. He couldn't believe how filthy it was. There were 

dishes stacked up on the counters, mold growing on everything.. The stench of death 

lingered in the air. Bugs and rodents were crawling everywhere. All in all, it was 

nauseating. Bakura couldn't wait to leave. To his relief, a man wearing only a pair of dirty 

ripped up jeans came into the room. He had a tattoo across his stomach that read 

CHOPPER'. A cigarette dangled from his lips. A young girl, probably 14 or 15, followed 

him down. She was only wearing a t-shirt. Without saying a word, the girl went into one 

of the back rooms. 

You wanted to see me? he said gruffly. 

Caroline stood up and nodded. 

Yeah, I'm Marik Ishtars wife, he said I was suppose to pick up the stuff from you. 

Chopped lowered his eyes at Bakura. 

Who's he 

Caroline rolled her eyes. 

He's cool, don't sweat it. He's a friend of Marik's. 

Than man gave Bakura a menacing glare. 

Fine than, follow me. 

Caroline and Bakura followed the man down a dark hallway. Bakura was sure he'd 

stepped on a dead rodent as they pressed forward into a dimly lit room. 

Chopper pulled a plastic baggie filled with a green leafy substance out of a paper grocery 

bag. Caroline pulled out a $100 bill and tossed it on the desk infront of him. Chopper 

threw the baggie at her and snatched up the money. 

Caroline nodded as she stuffed the baggie in her purse. She grabbed Bakura's 

arm and pulled him out of the room. They practically ran out of the apartment and back 

to Caroline's. 

She sped out of the alley as fast as she could, leaving black tire marks on the pavement behind her. Bakura was 

relieved to be out of that disgusting apartment. He relaxed back in his seat and closed his 

eyes. Caroline turned up the radio and drove toward home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

I bet you can guess what's going to happen in the next chapter! Yup......the guys are going to a strip club. I can promise you they'll be in for a few HUGE surprises there too! (Uh....no pun intended there, really! LOL) 

I'm aiming to have the next chapter up by tomorrow night sometime:-) 

***** 

Peace, Love, and Blue M&M's! 

@~}~~~~ 


	7. Shot Through the Heart

Devil's Sanctuary (Through Hell and Back for More) 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that carries a trademark or copyright. 

Warning: Swearing, and totally lewd behavior 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I just know I'll be the only girl in this place. Tany 

sighed as she followed Ryou into the Tropicana exotic dance club. 

Ryou put his arm around her as they followed Marik and Malik to a table next to the 

stage. 

You don't have to watch the girls dancing....and look around, there's plenty of other 

women here. 

Tany looked around, Ryou was right. There were alot of other women sitting with their 

boyfriends and husbands. 

Fuck, there's an old dude at my table........Ha! Watch this! Malik grinned mischievously. 

He nonchalantly walked up to the table and pulled a switchblade knife out of his pocket. 

He flicked the knife open and whipped it at the table. The switchblade stuck in the 

tabletop. 

The old guy looked up at Malik with shock. Malik crossed his arms and smiled evilly. 

The old guy got up and held up his hands. It's all yours 

Malik looked back at everybody and nodded. 

Have a seat folks, it's all ours. 

Well that was cool Duke chuckled as he took a seat. 

Shit guys....this place is awesome! Yugi exclaimed as he watched a woman straddling a 

chair on stage. 

You ain't seen nuthin' yet Malik smirked as he pulled out a wad of bills from his pocket 

and walked up to the stage. 

Oh my gods.....what is he doing! Yami blurted out. 

A woman wearing a black vinyl bra and shorts was spreading her legs right infront of him. 

He placed one of the bills between his teeth and leaned over. The very flexible woman 

tilted her head forward, her legs still spread wide open, and took the bill out of his mouth 

with her teeth. After she took his money, she threw her legs backwards over her head and 

ended up in a standing position. She blew Malik a kiss and moved away. 

How did she do that? Tany gaped. 

I have no idea.......but I think Yami's going to try it now! Ryou snickered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hellllooooo! Anybody home? Caroline called out as she set the groceries on 

the table. 

Bakura walked in behind her with his arms full of bags. 

I don't think anybody is here 

I think your right Caroline sighed. 

Caroline started unpacking the bags ands putting things away as Bakura went out and 

brought in the rest of the stuff they'd bought. 

After putting the food away, they went into the livingroom to relax for a bit. 

Hey, what's this? Bakura mused as he walked over to the television. There was a note 

taped to the screen. Bakura read it out loud. 

Caroline and Bakura; went to the Tropicana; might go to the Seventh Veil too, c-ya 

Caroline grabbed the note from Bakura and read it to herself. 

Those assholes she muttered under her breath. 

Bakura looked at her inquisitively, 

What's the Tropicana and the Seventh Veil? he ask. 

Strip joints. Caroline growled. C'mon Kura, let's change our clothes and go track 

them all down. 

Bakura nodded his head. 

Okay, but..... 

But what? Caroline ask sharply. 

But what should I wear? he continued. 

Caroline grinned evilly and grabbed his hand. 

Bakura, my friend, follow me. 

******* 

Bakura looked himself over in the full length mirror and shook his head. 

My gods, what have you done to me?!? 

Caroline grabbed a can of hairspray and sprayed a generous amount onto his long, spiky 

hair. 

she nodded as she stepped back and observed her work. 

Bakura stared into the mirror in disbelief. He was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that 

left nothing for the imagination, a black sleeveless t-shirt that had read Here today, Gone 

to Hell on the back, and a skull with a dagger impaled in its head on the front. His new 

boots complimented the outfit Caroline had picked out for him perfectly. She tossed him a 

few bracelets, some black eyeliner, and a bottle of cologne. 

Here, put these on, than we'll head out. 

Bakura did as she told him too, and within minutes, they were ready to leave. Caroline 

nodded proudly as she looked over her work. 

Damn Bakura, you look so fricken hot! 

Bakura shook his head. 

I've been Ishtar'ed, oh gods 

One more thing Caroline grinned as she rummaged around him one of her closets. 

Ah yes, here it is. 

She pulled out a very unique looking black leather jacket. It had long fringes that ran 

across the back of the sleeves and over the back, and little silver studs that dotted the hem 

lines. 

Put this on, I think it'll fit you 

Caroline smiled brightly as Bakura pulled the jacket on. It was a perfect fit. 

Bakura looked himself over one last time. 

I guess I look pretty good. he smiled. 

You look.....yummy Caroline chuckled. 

Bakura looked over Caroline's outfit. She was wearing a tight black halter top and super 

tight black leather pants that laced up the sides. A big black gold-studded belt accented the 

pants perfectly. 

I like those ......were they hard to get on? Bakura mused. 

They're harder to get off Caroline chuckled as she pulled on a pair of black leather 

boots that had big gold buckles on the sides. She grabbed her leather jacket and looked in 

the mirror. 

Perfect. Let's rock! 

The two of them headed downstairs and out to the garage. Bakura went to get in her car, 

but she stopped him. 

Screw the car Kura, we'll take my Harley. 

Are you sure thats a good idea? Bakura ask as he followed her into a small room at the 

back of the garage. Caroline pulled the cover off of her motorcycle and looked back at 

Bakura. 

Yeah, you wanna drive? she winked. 

Bakura shrugged his shoulders, 

Sure, why not? 

Caroline carefully rolled the bike out onto the drive way. Bakura got on the motorcycle 

and started it up. 

Hop on blondie he grinned as he revved the engine up. 

****** 

Caroline pointed out the way to the Tropicana, and a little while later they 

arrived. Bakura parked the bike and helped Caroline off of it. He looked around and 

couldn't believe all the action taking place. Scantily clothed women were everywhere, 

almost tripling the how many men were out. Music thumped from inside the club. Caroline 

grabbed Bakuras arm and lead him through the front doors. They walked around looking 

for their friends, but it wasn't easy to see their way through the crowd in the dimly lit 

establishment. 

I don't think they're here anymore Caroline groaned. 

Bakura looked around. Suddenly, a familiar face caught his eye. 

Hey Duke! He yelled over the noise. Duke heard his name and looked over at them. 

he yelled as he made his way over to them. 

Where is everybody? Caroline ask him. 

Duke took a sip of his drink and pointed to a table infront of the stage. 

Marik, Yugi, Ryou and Tany are over there. 

Where's Malik? Caroline ask as she looked around. 

Oh, he and Yami said they were going over to the Seventh Veil. Why don't the two of 

you join us at our table? 

Caroline and Bakura followed Duke over to the table and sat down. Marik had his feet 

propped up on the table and was casually smoking a cigarette. 

Hey! Looks who finally decided to join us! he mused, only taking his eyes off the girl on 

stage dressed in a white lace bra and panties and a wedding veil over her face. 

Tany snickered as she draped her arms around his shoulders and kissed 

him. 

Ryou started to laugh, 

Kura, you sexy bitch, where's my hug? 

Bakura rolled his eyes and poured himself a beer from one of the pitchers on their table. 

He looked at Tany and Ryou curiously. 

How long have you been here? 

Ryou chugged the last of his drink and pointed at a girl wearing a red satin bra and panties 

on stage. 

Not long enough! He went to pour himself another beer and discovered Bakura had 

emptied the pitcher. Yugi! We need another pitcher! 

Coming right up! Yugi nodded. 

Marik scooted his chair closer to Caroline and sided up to her. 

Hey baby he purred in her ear. 

Caroline smiled half heartedly. 

You smell like a brewery Marik 

Marik laughed drunkenly, 

If you were drinking too you wouldn't notice. 

Caroline raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes. 

So why did Malik and Yami leave? 

They didn't leave because they wanted to........they got kicked out! Ryou smirked. 

Caroline was visibly shocked. 

Kicked out? How? Why? 

Ryou lit up a cigarette and grinned. 

They broke the Look but don't touch rule. 

Caroline's jaw dropped open. She jumped out of her seat, knocking her chair over in the 

process. 

Say what! she hissed. 

Marik quickly kicked Ryou under the table. 

Ryou let out a little whimper. 

Owe, what did you do that for? 

Marik lowered his eyes, 

Think about it he said venomously. 

Ryou clamped his hand over his mouth apologetically. 

Caroline kicked her fallen chair and lowered her eyes. 

I'm going over to the Seventh Veil. she growled as she stomped away. 

Hey, wait up, I'll come with you! Yugi shouted after her. 

Me too! Duke reiterated. 

Caroline got on her Harley and revved it up as loud as she could, than took off like a bolt 

of lightning. Yugi and Duke got in a taxi since they had no clue where the Seventh Veil 

was. They could see her far ahead, driving her motorcycle like there was no tomorrow. 

If she doesn't chill out, she's gonna hurt herself! Yugi exclaimed. 

Duke put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. 

She's going on pure adrenaline man, there's nothing we can do. 

I hope she makes it there Yugi sighed. 

Minutes later they pulled up infront of the Seventh Veil. Caroline was outside smoking a 

cigarette. 

Hey, Caroline! Yugi yelled as he ran up to her. Duke stepped out of the little yellow 

cab.and paid the driver. He walked over and joined Yugi and Caroline infront of the club. 

Sheer anger was written all over Caroline's face. 

Hey, relax woman, I'm sure Malik's behaving himself. 

Caroline took a long drag of her cigarette and glared. 

I highly doubt it. 

Yami's with him, remember? I don't think Yami would let him get out of line. 

Well, there's only one way to find out. Caroline growled as she tossed her cigarette 

onto the street. 

The three of them pushed their way into the raging strip club. There was no mistaking 

where Yami was. The first thing they saw when they walked in was Yami with his shirt 

off. He was on his hands and knees up on the edge of the stage, beckoning a very 

beautiful dancer over to him with a bill between his teeth. Yami's eyes were filled with lust 

as the busty blonde crawled over to him and snatched up the money. Before she slithered 

away, she shoved her very large breasts right in his face. Yami reached out to her as she moved away from him. 

Yugi couldn't believe it, his face reflected only shock. 

Yami......but..but.....I thought..... 

Duke patted Yugi's shoulder. 

Don't take it so hard Yugi.....I'm sure Yami's really wasted and doesn't realize what the hell he's 

doing. Besides, it's not like they're doing it. 

You're right...maybe he's just discovering the advantages of women....Hey, I wonder where Malik is Yugi nodded. 

It wasn't long before they got their answer. 

I think that's him over there Duke pointed out. Oh shit....... 

They saw Malik sitting at a table in the corner. A woman who had very long black hair 

was positioned between his legs. He had his eyes closed and looked like he was 

thoroughly enjoying the very animated blow job she was administering to him. 

Duke bit his bottom lip apprehensively. 

We better get Caroline out of here before she sees......oh.....crap......too late. 

Caroline was leering directly at Malik. Her eyes were dark with anger and her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles 

were white. 

Before Duke or Yugi could say anything to her, she ran out of the club as fast as her spikey high heeled boots could take 

her. 

They tried to catch up with her, but there were too many people in their way. By the time they got out 

to the street, all they saw was her speeding away on her Harley. 

Oh man.....this isn't good. Duke groaned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*authoress grabs a bag of potato chips and a 2-liter bottle of Coke* Looks like trouble again...*evil laugh*....so I'm just going to kick back and see how I handle this one! 

Malik: You are evil! 

Authoress: You think? 

Bakura: I think she takes that as a compliment Ishtar. 

Malik: *walks off grumbling* 

Bakura: HA! BURN! 

Authoress: Good one 'Kura......now get back to the Tropicana so I can get on with the story! 

Bakura: I'll only go back if everybody leaves nice reviews! 

Authoress: You heard the man! *grin* 

************ 

I felt the need to add this last minute. It's about the word fuck....I know I use it alot.....probably too much. Anyway...here's something Vince Neil, Tommy Lee, Nikki Sixx, and Mick Mars introduced me too at one of their concerts.....be warned now....the f-word is used alot here! I'm going to "*" the "u" just to be safe here.....lol 

The origin of F*ck

Perhaps one of the most interesting words in the English Language today is the word F*ck, out of all of the English words that begin with the letter "F", F*ck is the only word that is referred to as the F-Word. It's the one magical word just by its sound can describe pain, pleasure, hate and love. 

F*ck, as most words in the English language is derived from a German word meaning, "to strike". In English F*ck falls into many grammatical categories, as a transitive verb for instance, "John F*cked Shirley", as a intransitive verb, "Shirley F*cks. 

Its meanings not always sexual it can be used as an adjective such as "John's doing all the Fucking work", as part of an adverb, "Shirley talks too Fucking much", as an adverb enhancing and adjective, "Shirley is Fucking beautiful". 

As a noun, "I don't give a F*ck", as part of a word, "abso-F*cking-lutely" or "in-F*cking-credible" and as almost every word in a sentence "F*ck the F*cking F*ckers". 

As you must realize there aren't to many words with the versatility of F*ck, as in these examples describing situations such as:- 

Fraud : "I got F*cked at the car dealership" 

Dismay: "Oh F*ck it" 

Trouble: "I guess I'm really F*cked now" 

Aggression: "Don't F*ck with me pal" 

Difficulty: "I don't understand this F*cking question" 

Inquiry: "Who the F*ck was that?" 

Dissatisfaction: "I don't like what the Fuck is going on here" 

Incompetence: "He's a F*ck up" 

Dismissal: "Why don't you go outside and play hide and go F*ck yourself?" 

I'm sure you can think of many more examples, with all of these multipurpose applications how can anyone be offended when you use the word? 

I say use this unique flexible word more often in your daily speech it will identify the quality of your character immediately. Say it loudly and proudly - F*CK YOU! 

*** 

There......now wasn't that entertaining? I have no clue why I decided to share that...but it _was _educational now, wasn't it?LOL 


	8. The Secret

Devil's Sanctuary (Through Hell and Back for More) 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that carries a trademark or copyright. 

Warning: Swearing 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You're kidding! Marik said emphatically. 

I wish I was kidding, Ishtar, but I know what I saw. Duke explained as they got into the 

car. 

Marik put the key in the ignition and started the car as everybody piled in. 

Did my wife say where she was going? 

No, she just ran off. Yugi replied as he smushed into the backseat. 

The car was too small to accommodate the six of them, but they miraculously managed to 

squish in. 

AH! Get off my arm you cow! Tany yelled as Bakura squeezed over to allow Ryou 

room to sit. 

Be quiet, I'm not that heavy. Bakura snapped back. 

Tany glared at him in anger. 

I said GET OFF MY ARM she reiterated sharply. 

Bakura didn't like the tone of voice she used at him and lowered his eyes. 

GET OFF MY CASE, BITCH! 

Tany yanked her arm out from under his butt and punched him hard in the leg. 

Bakura let out a little whimper. 

You're lucky you're a girl Bakura growled back at her. 

Knock it off you two, you're talking like drunk idiots. Ryou said firmly. 

Tany and Bakura both glared at each other, but they listened to Ryou and stopped 

arguing. 

Before long, Marik stopped the car infront of the Seventh Veil. Everybody piled 

out of the car. 

Hey look! There's Yami! Ryou said as he pointed toward the entrance of the club. Yami 

was standing outside looking a little cold. The shirt he'd worn was nowhere to be found. 

Hey! Yami! Marik shouted as he waved his arms to get Yami's attention. Yami looked 

up and wrapped his arms around his bare chest. 

Oh....hello Marik. he said in a low voice, shivery voice. 

Marik stood infront of Yami with his hands on his hips. 

Where the fuck is Malik! 

Yami shrugged. 

I don't even know where I am! 

Marik let out a low growl and shoved Yami aside. Yugi quickly ran up to catch him. 

Yugi.......I-.....how did I get here? Yami ask his light. 

Yugi burst out into laughter as he lead Yami to the car. 

You serious Yami? Boy oh boy, we definitely need to talk! 

Bakura ran after Marik and followed him into the club. It was a few minutes to closing 

time, so most of the clubs patrons had left. The last dancer was on stage, and Malik was 

right up there stuffing her g-string with cash. The woman seductively laid her white 

cowboy hat on Malik's head. 

As the lights dimmed, Marik walked up behind Malik and tapped him on the shoulder. 

Malik turned around and looked at Marik a little surprised. 

Marik took a deep breath and waited before he said anything he'd regret. 

Have fun tonight? he said sarcastically after a long pause. 

Bakura stood back and watched as the Ishtars exchanged words. 

I think so Malik replied, a little nervously. 

Marik grabbed Malik by the arm and started dragging him out. 

Hey! What the hell! Get your hands off me! Malik protested and slapped Marik's hand 

away. 

Marik let out a low growly noise from the back of his throat. He gnashed his teeth 

together and looked Malik in the eyes. 

It's time to go home. You're drunk Malik.....very drunk. Fight me on this and I'll make 

you regret it. 

Malik scoffed. 

Move you ass than Marik hissed as he began walking out. Malik and Bakura followed 

close behind him. 

Malik crossed his arms as they reached the car. 

How the hell are we all going to fit? he ask superciliously. 

We're stuffing you and Yami in the trunk, THAT'S HOW! Marik hissed as he unlocked 

the trunk of the car. 

No fucking way! Malik scoffed. 

Duke, Bakura, help me out here. 

The three of the forcefully managed to stuff the two protesting darker halves in the trunk 

of the car and locked them in. Yami and Malik pounded furiously from inside. 

Hey! Let us out! ASSHOLES! 

Marik laughed sarcastically as they got back into the car. 

That outta hold their promiscuous asses until we get home. 

Marik started the car and sped off toward home. 

Get that lighter away from me! Yami could be heard yelling 

HEY FUCKERS! There's no ashtrays back here! Malik yelled as they drove away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Malik and Yami were passed out cold by the time they arrived home. Marik and 

Duke carried them inside the house and tossed them onto one of the couches. Marik stood 

above Malik's passed out form and frowned. 

What hell was going through his head? I can't believe he'd do this! 

Duke shook his head. 

I don't know man, he was pretty drunk, maybe he didn't know what he was even doing. 

Marik rolled his eyes. 

I could care less. What he did was bullshit, and now, because of his stupidity, I have no 

clue where my wife even is. 

Duke nodded his head and acknowledged Marik's conundrum. 

Why don't we go look for her? 

Marik shook his head. 

Not an option. I know my wife. She's probably pissed off and halfway to Mexico by 

now. We're better off just going to bed and seeing what tomorrow brings. 

If you say so Duke nodded. 

Marik started unbuttoning his shirt as he walked toward the staircase. 

Let's all just get some sleep. 

*******Bakura's POV********* 

I woke up early before anybody else. The house was still dark. Only a few rays of the 

rising sun had began to creep through the windows. I ended up sleeping on the couch 

because Tany was still upset with me for sitting on her arm. I don't think I over-reacted, 

but she seems to think I was out of line. I don't care if she was drunk, she should be 

thankful I was with her! I wasn't the who got caught getting a blow job from a stripper! 

I turn my head and glance over at Malik and Yami sleeping on the opposite 

couch. Yami looks peaceful. He's in the fetal position and cuddling the throw pillow. 

Disgusting, he's drooling! He reminds me of an infant. I have this urge to go slap him and 

tell him to grow up. I suppose that's not an option though. Yami's powers are stronger 

than mine.....and I'm sure he'll be hungover when he awakens. He just might turn me into 

a bug and squish me if I piss him off. 

Malik doesn't look very peaceful. He keeps tossing and turning. Oh for Ra's sake, he's 

still wearing that hideous cowboy hat that stripper gave him last night! I hope he's having 

a terrible nightmare. 

What's this now? I hear something outside. It sounds like a motorcycle. I bet it's 

Caroline. I better get up and check if it's her. 

I get off the couch slowly and start walking. I smack that stupid cowboy hat off 

Malik's head as I pass by. If it is indeed Caroline outside, that hat is the last thing she 

needs to see. As I walk into the kitchen, I notice something odd. The door leading to the 

garage is wide open. I peer through the screen door and spot Caroline getting off her 

motorcycle. 

Hey blondie I called out to her. She looks up at me a little surprised. 

Bakura......uh....good morning. 

I open the screen door and walk over to her. Damn! The concrete is cold on my bare feet! 

So what brings you home at this hour of the morning? I ask her. She shrugs her 

shoulders. 

I need to pick up a few things. she replies. 

Like what? I pry. I'm curious as to what she's up to. 

Some clothes and shit 

Why does she need clothes? Is she planning on going away? 

Are you leaving? I ask bluntly. I wonder how she'll handle this! 

Yes Bakura, I am. 

Wow. I'm a bit shocked. I'm not sure how to respond. 

Are you coming back? 

I don't know. I just need some time to think. she sighs. 

Understandable. I can't imagine what I'd do if I found Tany with another man. I'd 

probably saw off his head with a dull blade and curse his family. 

Caroline walks passed me and goes into the house. She looks back at me. 

I'm in a hurry Bakura.....I'm sorry. I need to pack. 

I follow her inside and sit at the kitchen table. The sun is coming up now. The light 

coming through the window is blinding. I get up and pull the shade down. Much better. I 

walk over to the sink and get myself a glass of water. I can still feel the effects of the 

alcohol I consumed last night. My stomach is a little uneasy and my head hurts. My hands 

are shaking ever so slightly. Why does alcohol have to do this to my body? I still miss the 

good old days when Ryou and I shared his body. I could get drunk and leave him with the 

hangover. I suppose I should cut back on the booze, but what fun would that be? 

Ooh, it sounds like Caroline is coming back down now. I really wonder where 

she's going. She walks into the kitchen carrying a black duffel bag. 

Well Bakura.....maybe I'll see you around again she says as she heads for the door. I set 

down my glass of water and cut her off before she can get out. 

I say quickly. I can't let her go until I have an idea as to where she's going! 

she says sharply. 

I reach out and put my hands on her shoulders. 

Caroline.....please, tell me where you are going. Marik will be worried. 

She takes a deep breath. 

Well....I'm not sure. I just know I can't stay here right now. I'm too angry. When I saw 

Malik getting head from that skank, it felt awful. I know it's not Marik's fault. He's 

wonderful, and I love him with all my heart. But the fact remains, Malik is his darker half. 

Marik can't exist without Malik, and vice versa. It's all or nothing, and I can't take the 

pain Malik dishes out. 

I don't know why, but I don't want to see her go. I can see where she's coming from 

though. I remember having the same feelings a few years ago. Different circumstances, but 

I remember feeling the need to get away from everything. 

Caroline, please. I don't want you to leave. You're........like family. 

Oh gods, that sounded lame. I must be spending too much time around Ryou. 

She smiles at me, but shakes her head. 

Bakura, I can't stay. 

I can't believe this. I don't have any words to say that will convince her to stay. She's 

reaching into her duffel bag now. She got something in her hand. 

Here Bakura, take my cellphone. I'll buy another one and give you a call if you promise 

to keep this between you and me. 

I take the phone from her hand. There's no changing her mind. I can sense her 

determination. 

I respond. I can't help myself......I pull her into a hug. 

Please take care. Gods no, Ryou really has corrupted me! I'm hugging! 

She hugs me back. 

Thanks Bakura. I'll call you later tonight. 

With that, she hurries out the door and takes off on her motorcycle. I look at the cellphone 

she gave me. It's small and black. There's gold letters engraved on the back. I read them 

out loud. 

Happy 1st Anniversary, Love Malik 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Thank you to my awesome reviewers! You all rule!!!!! 


	9. Broken Hearts

Devil's Sanctuary (Through Hell and Back for More) 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything with a copyright or trademark. 

Warning: swearing, a little gore 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bakura sighed as he clenched the small phone in his hand. He knew she'd be back, he just 

wasn't sure Marik and Malik would be as understanding as he was. As he walked back 

into the livingroom, Bakura could hear somebody coming down the stairs. He quickly 

hopped back onto the couch and pretended to be sleeping. As the footsteps came closer, 

Bakura opened one eye just a little. He could see it was Yugi, and he had a squirming little 

dog on his arms. He walked over to Yami and shook him gently. 

Yugi whispered softy as he set down the dog. 

Yami's eyes shot open. 

Huh? Wha? Who's there! he said rather loudly. 

Yugi put his index finger over his mouth. 

Shhhh, you'll wake of Malik and Bakura! Yami, it's just me, Yugi. 

Yami's body visibly relaxed. 

Oh, Hello Yugi. He replied in a hushed voice. 

It's time to take Bakura for a walk. Yugi said quietly. 

The dog was running in circles in the middle of the floor. 

Yami put his hand on his forehead. 

Do we have to? My head hurts. 

Yugi nodded his head. 

You got pretty wasted last night, Yami. 

Yami get out a low groan 

Did I? I can't remember a Ra-damned thing 

Yugi sighed. 

I think we need to talk Yami 

The little dog ran over by his name-sake and began to sniff around. Bakura twitched as the 

dog licked his face. 

Argh! What the hell! He shrieked. 

Yami and Yugi turned their heads. 

Sorry Bakura Yugi said coyly as he got up and scooped the dog into his arms. 

Bakura sat up and wiped his face off with his hand. 

he scoffed. 

Yami sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

Let's go Yugi 

Yugi clipped a leash to the collar around the dogs neck and set the dog on the floor. The 

dog yipped excitedly as Yugi and Yami walked out the door. 

Bakura knew he wouldn't get back to sleep, so he got up and found his cigarettes in the 

jacket he had on the night before - Caroline's jacket. Bakura shoved the cellphone into the 

pocket and brought the jacket back with him to the couch. He lit up a cigarette and sat 

quietly. Moments later Malik began to wake up. 

Morning, numbnuts Bakura said quietly. 

Malik nodded slightly, still in a semi-sleeping state. 

How are you feeling? Bakura chuckled. 

Just peachy Malik groaned sarcastically in reply. He opened his eyes for a short second 

before snapping them shut again. 

Give me one of those he said firmly, referring to one of Bakura's cigs. 

Bakura tossed him a cigarette and a lighter. 

need some aspirin too? 

Malik lit up the cigarette and groaned as he tossed back the lighter. 

Yeah, get me some 

Bakura laughed caustically. 

Yeah right, get it yourself. 

Malik glared back at him as best he could. 

Flip of the television, the remotes on the table next to you 

Bakura picked up the remote for the tv and looked over the buttons. Remotes confused 

him. All those buttons made his head spin. He remembered Ryou and Tany showing him 

that the red button was the power button for their television at home, so he looked for a 

red button and pressed it. Instead of the television turning on, the stereo lit up and began 

to send loud soundwaves through the room. Malik sat up straight and covered his ears. 

Turn it down, dumbass! 

Bakura fumbled around with the little black box in his hands. He searched around on the 

remote for the volume button, but it all confused him too much. He threw the remote at 

Malik. 

You do it! 

Malik quickly turned the stereo down. 

gods, what are you trying to do Bakura? Wake the dead? 

Bakura cocked his head 

Is that how it's done? I'll have to remember that. 

Malik rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the couch. 

he grumbled. 

They heard the sounds of running footsteps coming down the stairs. 

Marik and Duke rushed into the livingroom looking befuddled. 

Marik threw his hands up infront of him questioningly. 

What the hell was that! 

Malik let out a raspy sigh. 

Bakura fucked up 

Hey now! Bakura whined back. 

I thought there was a war going on down here Duke snickered as he sat in one of the 

recliners. Marik sat in the one next to him. 

No shit 

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. 

I was trying to wake the dead 

The dead waking the dead......interesting concept Duke laughed. 

Marik crossed his arms and looked over at Malik. 

So what do you have to say for yourself this morning, Malik? 

Malik took a drag of his cigarette. 

About what? 

You know what Marik growled back. 

Malik shook his head. 

No, I don't, honestly. I don't remember anything 

Marik rolled his eyes. 

Yeah right 

Malik held up his hands infront of him and shook his head. 

No Marik, I mean it. The last thing I remember was doing shots at the Tropicana with 

Yami, everything after is a blank. 

Marik leaned forward and folded his hands. 

That's just pathetic Malik. You honestly have no clue what happened, do you? 

Malik shook his head. 

Marik got up and picked the white cowboy hat off the floor. 

Does this ring any bells? he sneered, shoving the hat in Malik's face. 

Malik pushed the hat away. 

Get that out of my face, NO, it doesn't! 

Marik threw the hat down and sat back on the recliner. 

You fucked up royally this time Malik. Don't you sense somebody missing here? 

What do you mean? Malik ask back. 

I MEAN, moron, Caroline saw you getting head from that stripper at the Seventh Veil 

last night. She never came home last night either. 

Marik sat back in his chair and glared at Malik. 

Quit talking shit, I never got a blow job from a stripper. Malik sneered. 

Marik threw his hands on his head and ran his fingers through his creamy blonde hair. 

I give up! What the hell is wrong with you Malik? Are you really this fucking stupid? 

Duke and Yugi SAW you with their own eyes! If you want to keep denying it, I'm sure I 

can sweet talk the manager at the Seventh Veil into letting you watch the security tape 

from last night. What are you trying to do Malik? Ruin my life? 

Malik took one last drag of his cigarette, which he's smoked rather quickly, and put it out 

in the ashtray. 

Ruin your life? Excuse me? I think you're very capable of doing that on your own. 

Marik clenched his fists tightly. He glared daggers directly at Malik. 

I outta break your face Malik. Don't you realize what you've done? My wife....OUR 

wife, is gone. You know as well as I do, that the next time we hear from her, it'll probably 

be in the divorce papers! Just because of your stupidity, I have to suffer! Know what? You 

make me sick. I wish you were never created! 

Marik got up and stormed out of the room. Malik just sat there looking shocked. 

I think he's pissed Bakura chuckled. 

Just shut up, Bakura. You're interjections are not appreciated 

Bakura threw his hands over where his heart would be if he was mortal and acted like he'd 

been wounded. 

Oh, I'm SO hurt! he exaggerated. 

Get fucked Malik sneered. 

Bakura nodded his head and stood up. 

Good idea, Ishtar. I'll just go see if Tany's up yet. Once Bakura was gone, Malik turned 

to Duke. 

You have to tell me what happened last night Duke. Please, I honestly have no 

recollection. 

Duke was about to explain to Malik what had happened, when Marik stomped back into 

the room. His eyes were dark with anger. He grabbed Malik by his shirt and pulled him up 

to his face. 

WHERE THE FUCK IS IT! 

Where is what! Malik snapped back. 

Marik threw Malik back against the couch roughly. 

The Millennium rod dumbass! It's not in the dresser! 

Malik shook his head. 

I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't touched it in ages! 

Yeah right Marik hissed sarcastically. 

Malik grabbed Marik by his wrists and looked directly into his light's angry lavender eyes. 

YEAH-RIGHT! You know me better than this Marik.....I wouldn't HIDE the 

Millennium rod on you, there's no way could! Here, I'll open our mindlink as proof.....search my 

mind to your little hearts desire! 

Fine. I'll do just that. Marik scoffed. 

Malik opened his every thought up to his light. After searching around for quite some 

time, Marik finally gave up. He realized Malik really didn't have any idea where the 

Millennium rod was. While searching Malik's mind, he also found out that Malik truly didn't 

have any recollection of his actions the night prior. Infact, an entire section of Malik's 

mind seemed to have been wiped clean. 

Marik sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. 

Malik sat down next him and patted his shoulder. 

See? I'm not lying to you. I can't lie to you, it's impossible. 

Marik nodded his head. 

I know, I'm sorry for accusing you of hiding the rod. As for what you did last night, I 

don't know what to feel. I'm pissed because what happened caused my wife to leave, but 

you don't even have a single memory up until you woke up this morning. It's almost as if 

somebody came into your mind and erased it. 

Malik nodded his head. 

I know, and I dont think doing shots with Yami is the reason for it. I've always been able 

to keep my wits about me, even when I was drunk off my ass. I don't know what 

happened, but whatever it was, it's not my fault. 

Marik replied as he got to his feet. 

We still have one little problem here Malik. 

Malik looked up at him curiously. 

What's that? 

The rod is still missing. Marik stated. 

Malik nodded his head. 

Yes.....that's true. Can you think of any thieves who would have possilby taken it? 

Marik and Malik looked at each other like they knew what the other was thinking. Of 

course, thanks to their mind link, they knew exactly what the other had on his mind. 

They shouted in unison. 

The both of them got up quickly and started running upstairs. 

Just as Malik and Marik ran upstairs, Yami and Yugi got back from their walk. Yugi 

unclipped the dogs leash and it took off running. 

I'm glad we had this talk Yugi. Something tells me my memory loss from last night was 

caused by something other than alcohol. 

Yugi nodded his head as they sat down in the livingroom. Yami looked at Duke 

sorrowfully. 

I'm sorry you had to see what you did last night, Devlin. What I did was completely 

uncalled for. 

Duke nodded his head. 

It's okay......I've seen worse. 

Yami let out a long exasperated sigh as he and Yugi sat down, 

I just can't understand it. Why I took off with Malik in the first place is beyond me. 

A big, impish grin began to creep across Yugi's innocent face. 

At least I know you've got good taste in women Yami. The woman you were sucking 

face with was HOT! 

Yami's cheeks flushed with redness. 

I'm very sorry about that Yugi....I don't even remember what she looked like. 

Yugi's eyes lit up. 

Well Yami, she was tall, had long black hair, and the biggest set of knockers I've ever 

seen! 

Yami covered Yugi's mouth before another word could escape and shook his head. 

I didn't need to know that Yugi 

Duke and Yugi laughed as Yami shifted around uncomfortably on the couch. 

Aw Yami, what's wrong with women? You have to admit, there are some hot ones in 

this world! Yugi said with enthusiasm. 

I don't disagree with you Yugi, but I've got my reasons why I try to avoid them Yami 

explained. 

Duke made a face at Yami. 

It didn't look like you avoiding them last night! 

Yami's face turned bright red once again. 

I know Duke, why I did what I did has me baffled. 

Yugi folded his hands infront of him and changed his facial expression from one of playful 

joking, to one of serious curiosity. 

Yami? What turned you off from women? 

Yami bit his bottom lip and sighed. Well Yugi, many many years ago, back when my 

father Akunamukanon was ruler of Egypt, we had many servants working in our palace. I 

made this mistake of falling in love with one of them. 

Yugi nodded his head inquisitively. 

Yeah? And? Go on.... 

Yami took a deep breath. 

Her name was Nekhbet. She was the daughter of one of my 

fathers servants. She and I were the same age, and ended up spending alot of time 

together. She was beautiful; long black hair, deep chocolate brown eyes...and the most 

perfect face I've ever seen. She was as loving as she was beautiful. I had opened my heart 

up to her, and she opened hers to me. As fate would have it though, the son of the priest 

Akunadin, caught Nekhbet and I together in the royal gardens, and reported what he saw 

to his father. Akunadin told my father the pharaoh and that's when things took a turn for 

the worst. Nekhbet's family was banished from Egypt, and Nekhbet herself was arrested 

and sent to the palace dungeon. My father would not allow me, one of royal blood, to be 

with a lowly servant. Our relationship was brought to an abrupt halt, and all our dreams of 

having a life together were shattered. To make matters worse, my father went to the 

extreme to make sure the relationship would never prevail. Early one morning, a few days 

after Nekhbet's arrest, I was just waking up, when there was a knock on the doors to my 

quarters. My father, Akunadin, and his son walked in carrying a gold box. They lectured 

me about only marrying into royal blood and so on and so forth. Before they left, Akunadin 

handed me the box and told me to open it. I did as I was told. My heart was shattered into 

a million pieces when I saw what was inside. I broke down uncontrollably when Nekhbet's 

severed head rolled out onto the floor. I was crushed. I swore from that day forth I would 

never give my heart to another woman. 

Yugi and Duke were overwrought by Yami's tale. 

I-I'm sorry, Yami. That's horrible. I'm sorry I made you live through it again. Yugi said 

sympathetically. 

Yami shook his head. 

It's alright Yugi.....the past cannot be changed. I've learned to live with what happened. 

An uneasy silence filled the room as the three of them sat there wonder what to say next. 

Their moment of quiet was brought to an abrupt stop when a the sounds of an argument 

erupted upstairs. 

That doesn't sound good.....we'd better go check it out Duke said nervously. 

****************************************************************** 

Well folks, I hope that chapter didn't gross you out too much! At least they put her head in a gold box and not on a stick displayed in the courtyard! (hehehe, that was Henry the 8th....what morbid guy!) 

By the way.......little quiz for you all.....anybody know who the priest Akunadin's son is??? (take a wild guess if you don't know! ) I'll post the correct answer in the next chapter for those of you who don't know. 

*** 

Thank you for your reviews!!!!! They are such a welcome sight in my email after I've been working on my piles of evil homework!!! 

_DreamingChild: _I think Caroline is going to do a disappearing act for a few chapters. She's up to something that's going to blow our minds;-) 

_Dark Angel_: Thank you for the compliment!!! If you go to my profile page, I have a link to the chapter you requested posted there. 

_Tanya Maxwell_: Yami's awake now.......but just to make sure; PINCH HIM! lol 

_Chiharu_: Don't worry....the only reason I chose Bakura to keep the secret is because out of all the character, he's probably the best at lying, LOL. 


	10. Danger in Hollywood?

Devil's Sanctuary (Through Hell and Back for More) 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that holds a trademark or copyright 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yami, Duke and Yugi ran up the oak staircase and turned the corner into the hallway. 

They weren't sure how to react when they observed the sight infront of them. Tany was 

beating the crap out of Marik with her yellow Tweety bird plushie. Ryou had a pillow over 

Malik's head to muffle his cries for help while Ryou punched him repeatedly. Bakura was 

leaning against the wall with his arms crossed smiling evilly. They didn't even notice 

Yami, Duke and Yugi standing there watching them. 

And if you EVER even THINK of accusing Bakura of stealing again, you're beating will 

be 10 times worse! GOT THAT? Ryou growled as he kicked the pillow off Malik's head. 

Tany snarled as she gave Marik one last good whack over the head with her 

plushie. 

Yami look at Yugi and grinned. He cleared his throat to get the attention of everybody 

else. 

Bakura looked over at them and grinned. 

Check it out, I have my own bodyguards he snickered as he stepped over a gasping 

Malik and approached Yami. 

I see that. What's going on here? Yami questioned him. Bakura shrugged. 

I don't know, the Ishtars got a bug up their asses and accused me of stealing their 

Millennium rod. 

Well who the hell else in this house is known for ripping off Millennium items, huh? Marik sneered as he stood up and dusted himself off. 

Ryou glared sharply back at him. 

Bakura only stole that idiot Pegasus's item! That was years ago though! I know Bakura, if he wanted your stupid rod, he'd just duel you for it! 

Bakura cast a wicked smirk at Marik and Malik. 

Yeah! So there! he sneered as he stuck out his tongue. 

Bakura gave up the Millennium item quest years ago guys......I can promise you it wasn't 

him that stole your rod. Tany stated. 

I think I know what to do in this situation. Yami spoke wisely. 

Marik asked back, casting a wary glare at Bakura. 

Let's all go downstairs and discuss this over breakfast. I'm staving! 

*** 

During breakfast, the Ishtars decided to believe Bakura's story and let him off the 

hook. A phone call came in as they were cleaning up the dishes, so Malik excused himself 

and went into the other room to answer it. 

I'm so stuffed I can barely move! Yugi exclaimed as he followed Yami into the 

livingroom. Tany and Ryou followed them in clutching cups of coffee in their hands. 

I know, me too! I wonder were Marik learned to cook so good! Ryou said as he 

grabbed the remote for the television. 

They all sank back into their seats and focused on the television. A well groomed man was 

seated behind a desk talking about the weather. 

Today will be as gorgeous as yesterday. The Santa Ana winds will bring us temperatures 

in the mid-seventies, and the skies will be clear all day. Perfect beach weather folks! 

The man rattled on about the 5 day outlook, and after he was finished, a perky young 

female news anchor took over. 

And now back to our top story. We have reporters on the scene of the massive car pile-up on Willshire 

Boulevard that occured a little after 5 this morning. All we know so far is approximately 

50 cars have been involved. We have no word if their have been any fatalities...... 

Marik rushed into the livingroom and stared at the chaotic scene on the television. 

Did I hear that right? Turn this up please he said to Ryou. 

A female reporter appeared on the screen and was standing near the accident. She spoke adamantly into her microphone. 

Police are looking for any witnesses who may have seen what caused this horrific 

accident, if you know anything, please call ..... 

Bakura walked in carrying a cup of coffee and sat next to Ryou. 

Looks like a real bloody mess he mused as he watched the overhead camera pan over the 

accident. 

I'm glad we're all here together, safe and sound Ryou nodded. 

Marik took a deep breath as he watched the chaos on the tv. 

Not all of us his voice cracked. 

Malik walked into the room and set the cordless phone back onto the charger. 

That was Kaiba. He said one of the bands that was suppose to open for us was involved 

in very bad accident this morning and had to cancel........holy hell.....what happened? he 

said as he looked at the television. 

50 car pile up on Willshire Marik answered him. 

Looks bad...I wonder if that's the same accident Kaiba was referring to 

Marik retorted. 

Malik sat down in his recliner and went on to elaborate about his discussion with Kaiba. 

Kaiba said he's already got a band lined up to replace them. He 

wants us all to meet the other bands today down at the Rainbow bar and grill at 11. 

Awe, why? It's not the opening bands really matter. Duke whined as he walked in and 

sat on the floor. 

I guess Kaiba thinks if we all get to know each other before the tour, things will go 

smoother. Malik responded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Eleven o'clock came fast. Bakura, Yami, and Malik retreated into their soulrooms so 

the car wouldn't be as cramped as it was the night prior. They spotted Kaiba and his girlfriend 

sitting at a big table in the corner, along with 4 other long haired guys. Kaiba stood up as 

they approached. 

Have a seat. Any of you want a drink or something? Kaiba offered. 

After everybody had a their drinks, Kaiba began to speak. 

As you all know, the original band I hired to open for you all had to cancel because they 

were involved in that bad accident on Willshire Boulevard this morning. The band I hired 

to replace them isn't here yet, but I'll start the introductions anyway; 

This is Thunder Crush. Brad Hollister; lead vocals, Scottie McNeil; drums, Dave 

Bowcott; bass, and Bryce Wright; lead guitar. They'll be going on right before you do. 

Kaiba said, looking at Ryou, Yugi, Duke and Marik. 

Scottie, Brad, Dave and Bryce, this is Trial by Nightmare. Marik Ishtar; lead vocals, Yugi 

Motou; lead guitar, Duke Devlin; bass, and Ryou Bakura; drums. Kaiba went on to say. 

Once the 2 bands exchanged hello's, Kaiba looked around the bar anxiously. 

Well where in the hell are those idiots? he growled. Just as the words left his mouth, 

three men walked into the bar and sat at the table. They were all dressed in black and wore gold Egyptian jewely. A very 

pernicious aura filled the bar. 

Sorry we're late. We got lost on the way here One of them said in a low, evil sounding 

voice. 

Kaiba stood up and crossed his arms. 

I thought there were four of you he stated firmly. 

One of the men nodded his head. 

That is correct. Our lead vocalist had a very important matter to attend to and cannot 

make it. 

Kaiba lowered his eyes. 

I specifically requested that ALL of you attend this meeting. 

The man shrugged his shoulders. 

She could not change her plans last minute. 

Kaiba rolled his eyes. 

Whatever the case, I am not pleased. I'll have to continue the introductions without her. 

These three gentlemen are in the band Esoteric. Please introduce yourselves to 

everybody. 

A man with very long black hair stood up and looked at the man next to him. 

This is Crash, our drummer. 

The man than turned to the man sitting on his otherside. 

And this is Rune, our bassist. 

The man pointed to himself and grinned evilly. 

And I am Ammut, lead guitarist. 

Kaiba nodded his head. 

Thank you. Now that we have covered that, I'll introduce you to everybody else. 

All through the meeting, Tany, Marik, Ryou, Duke and Yugi found themselves feeling 

very uneasy. The members of Thunder Crush looked as if they too felt the tension 

emanating from the 3 members of Esoteric too. They all found it very difficult to concentrate on 

the things Kaiba was explaining about the up coming tour. After everything was said and done, they hurried back to 

the car. 

That was too freeky Tany shuddered as she quickly got into the backseat of the car. Ryou got in and sat next to her. 

I know, what the hell is up with that? Duke nodded as he followed Ryou into the 

backseat. 

Those guys were even creepier than my rare hunters Marik exclaimed as he got in the 

drivers side. 

Hey, wait up! Scottie McNeil shouted as he ran out after them. Dave, Bryce and Brad 

followed him out. 

Yugi said as he got into the passenger side. 

Hey.....did that other band give you guys the eebie jeebies? Scottie ask curiously. 

They all nodded their heads. 

Yeah, I wonder what corner of hell Kaiba pulled them out of! Duke responded. 

They definitely sent chills down all of our spines! Brad quivered. 

Scottie rested his arm on Yugi's open car door and sighed. 

This tour is definitely gonna be one to remember, I can just feel it. 

Marik started up the car and smiled. 

Well guys, we need to be heading out now. I'd like to be gone before those weirdo's 

come out. Nice meeting you all 

Scottie nodded eagerly, 

Yeah, no shit dude. Nice meeting you all too." 

Damn, I spoke to soon......there they are Marik groaned as he spotted the 3 odd 

members of Esoteric exiting the bar. We gotta fly, we'll see you guys tomorrow at the 

record release party, right? 

Scottie nodded his head. 

Yeah....of course. Hey, real quick, we're playing at the Roxy tonight, so if you's wanna 

stop in and hear us play, we'll hook yuz up with backstage passes and shit. 

Sounds good, we'll try to be there. Marik nodded. 

Great, show starts at 8, hope to catch yuz later Scotties smiled as he shut Yugi's door. 

Marik drove away from the club as fast as he could and sped back toward home. They all 

decided to take Scottie up on his off and go to The Roxy to see Thunder Crush play later 

that night. During the time in between, they rehearsed as much as possible for the show 

the next night. Once it got dark out, they headed out to The Roxy to see Thunder Crush 

perform, except for Bakura. He chose to stay behind. When ask why he didn't wish to 

come along, his excuse was that he had enough to drink the night before and didn't want 

another hangover. In truth though, he was waiting for a phone call, the phone call Caroline had promised him earlier that morning. Once they had all left, Bakura pulled out the cellphone Caroline had given him and went into the livingroom to 

wait. He got bored sitting there doing nothing, so he turned on the Playstation 2 for a little Grand Theft Auto Vice City action. 

Just after 11 o'clock, the call he was waiting for came in. Bakura quickly paused his game and answered it. 

***Bakura POV*** 

I knew it had to be Caroline calling. 

I said into the phone eagerly. 

Yeah, its me Bakura. She chuckled. 

She doesn't sound hurt or anything, that's good. 

Where are you? I ask her. 

I'm still in L.A. she replied. 

Still in L.A.? OH, she must mean Los Angeles. I thought she would have left town, that's odd. 

So how is everything? 

Great, how's everything over there? she ask. 

Everybody went to The Roxy to see Thunder Crush. 

Oh.....cool. So how's Marik? she continued. 

He's pissed off at the world as usual. Malik and him got into it this morning, but than the 

Millennium rod came up missing, so it distracted them. 

Really now.....that's interesting. Caroline said nonchalantly. 

They blamed me for taking it, but than they got over that too. 

Assholes. I suppose I could have offered to help them find their stupid rod, but I'm not the one who lost it. They should watch over their Millennium item more closely, like I do. That's why I keep the Millennium ring hanging around my neck. 

M'hm.....Well, I gotta go Bakura. Can you tell Bestet I miss her and love I her for me? 

Uh-sure...... Hey, uh...before you go.......will I hear from you again soon? 

That's weird. Something isn't adding up here. She sounds like she's hiding something. 

Oh yes Bakura......very soon, that's a promise. Caroline laughed impudently before she abruptly. 

hung up. 

***normal POV*** 

Bakura shut the phone off and put it back into the pocket of the jacket Caroline had given 

him to wear. 

Well that was odd he said to himself as he unpaused his video game and continued his ruthless 

vehicular assault on pedestrians. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'm going to wait until a couple more reviews come in to post the answer to that question I asked in the previous chapter. I will say this though, somebody has guessed right so far;-) Great Work! 

Next Chapter: The record release party.......and we get to meet Esoteric's lead singer! 


	11. These are the days of our lives

Devil's Sanctuary (Through Hell and Back for More) 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that carries a trademark or copyright. 

Warning: Swearing, vulgarity 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Somewhere in East L.A.*** 

A tall, slender woman, wearing a flowing black and gold cloak (similar to the ones Marik's 

rare hunters fancied), walked into the candle lit room. She joined three men sitting at a 

small table. They donned long black and gold cloaks similar to the womans. She propped 

her elbows on up on the table and pressed her fingertips together infront of her. 

So you have met the other two bands on the tour, tell me, what did you think of them 

Ammut? 

Ammut shook his head and removed the hood of his cloak. 

Very amusing. You may refer to me by my true name when we are amongst ourselves. 

The woman nodded her head. 

Very well. I shall refer to you by your true name, Anubis. Now answer my question I 

stated previously. 

Anubis laughed wickedly. 

The band Thunder Crush poses no threat to our plan. The four of them put together have 

the intelligence of a fig. Even though I do not foresee them interfering, we still need to 

keep a low profile. Even ignoramus's as they can foil everything. 

The woman nodded her head. 

I see. Tell me more about the other band now, Trial by Nightmare. I am keen on hearing 

your observations of them. 

Anubis cleared his throat. 

They pose no threat, I promise you that. Once we have rid ourselves of Marik Ishtar, 

Yugi Motou and Ryou Bakura, it will be very simple to vanquish their darks, Yami, Malik 

and Bakura. 

Anubis slammed his fists down onto the table with a loud thud. 

They will pay for what they did to me! 

The woman shook her head. 

Losing your temper will only obstruct our progress. We need to focus, and not let 

emotions get in our way. 

Anubis took a deep breath and nodded. 

You are correct. 

The woman got out of her seat and walked over to a window and peered out into the dark 

street just below. She let out a quite sigh. 

Soon it will all come together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***The Roxy*** 

I CANT BELIEVE THESE GUYS! ARE THEY INSANE? Ryou yelled over 

the noise to Tany. 

HUH? WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID RYOU? I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU! 

she replied. 

Ryou pushed his way through te crowd until he was next to Tany. 

Why don't we take advantage of these backstage passes and watch the show from side 

stage. Ryou grinned. 

Tany nodded her head eagerly. She'd already had someone's beer spilled on her, and the 

guy next to her smelled of body odor and extremely fermented beer. 

The two of them pushed their way to the backstage entrance and escaped the confines of 

the unruly mosh pit. 

Meanwhile, Duke was busy turning up the charm with the local ladies. He 

impressed them not only with his good looks and bold personality, but also with his 

successes. Not only was he the bassist for Trial by Nightmare, he was also the creator of a 

world renown dice game. Girls were enamored him, and he was loving every minute of it. 

Yugi and Yami were having fun watching the Thunder Crush show from a safe distance 

up at the bar. Yugi couldn't help but laugh at Yami. Women kept coming up and asking if 

they were brothers, and their response was always the same. 

Yes we are, Yami just doesn't like admitting it because I'm the better looking one 

Marik sat alone at a table for two drinking himself into a stooper. Yugi noticed 

Marik's remoteness and felt compelled to go talk with him. 

Yami? Do you mind if I go talk to Marik? He looks pretty lonely over there. 

Yami peered over at Marik and than back looked at Yugi. 

I don't mind, just don't leave me here by myself too long. 

Yugi smiled brightly as he got off his bar stool. 

No prob, I'll make it quick. 

Yugi took his drink and walked over to Marik. 

Mind if I join you Ishtar? Yugi ask politely. 

Marik looked up at him and sighed. 

It's fine. 

Yugi sat down quickly and looked up at Thunder Crush playing on the stage. 

They're good, we're really gonna have to bust our asses to top them on the tour. 

Marik nodded his head nonchalantly. 

he said despondently. 

I heard they just got done touring in Japan a few weeks ago. 

Marik said without really listening. 

Yugi nervously tapped his fingers on the table. Marik wasn't making starting a 

conversation easy. 

So where's Malik tonight? Yugi ask, trying to get Marik's attention. 

Marik responded like absently. 

Yugi chuckled lightly. 

Earth to Marik......are you doing okay? 

Marik looked up and shook his head. 

Not really 

Yugi nodded his head sympathetically. 

Is it because of Caroline? 

Marik just shrugged his shoulders. 

Yugi sensed that Marik wasn't going to open up to him, so he tried a different approach. 

Hey, remember when you guys lit me on fire a few years ago? 

A small smile crept across Marik's face. 

Yeah, that was funny. Why do you ask? 

Yugi smiled, pleased with himself for making progress. 

No reason why, I just wanted to get more than 2 words out of you. 

Marik rolled his eyes and smiled. 

Thanks Yugi 

Yugi smiled back at him. 

C'mon Marik, join me and Yami up at the bar. 

Marik shook his head. 

I think I'd rather just stay here. 

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and started walking away. 

Suit yourself. 

As Yugi was leaving, a woman with short reddish brown hair approached the table. Marik 

was staring down at his hands, and didn't even sense her approach. 

Hello? Do I know you? she ask curiously. 

Startled, Marik sat up and looked at her. 

Uh....no, I don't think so. he replied. 

The woman took a closer look at Marik. 

Wait, I know where I know you from. You're that drunk guy from the Seventh Veil last 

night! The one from that band! 

Marik shook his head adamantly. 

That was not me....it was my, uh.......jackass cousin. 

The women nodded her head, 

Oh...my mistake, you look so alike! Sorry, I'll be going 

The woman started to walk away, but Marik stopped her. 

No, wait..........don't go. Have a seat. 

//Now you can hear exactly what when on last night// Marik said sharply to Malik 

through their mind link. 

//Lovely// Malik groaned from the confines of his soul room. 

The woman sat down at the table with Marik and smiled at him. 

Marik smiled back. 

So are you a dancer at the club? he ask. 

The woman nodded her head. 

Yes, I am. I dance under the stagename , but my real name is Tamara. 

My name is Marik, Marik Ishtar. he replied with a conceded grin. 

So tell me.....Tamara...was my cousin up to his old shenanigans last night? 

Tamara nodded her head. 

OH yes.....he was a riot! The other girls were literally fighting over who got him next! 

Marik raised his eyebrow 

Really now. That's interesting. 

//Knock it off Marik// Malik growled through their mind link. 

What do you mean by who got him next, exactly? Marik continued, against Malik's will. 

Dancing for him, and his friends too. Tamara replied. 

Friends? As in plural, there was more than 1? Marik ask curiously. 

//I thought you said Yami was the only one with me// Malik scoffed. 

//Shut up, maybe there's more to this than we think// Marik replied. 

Yes, he was there with 3 other guys. Tamara elaborated. 

Marik listened to her attentively. 

THREE guys? What did they look like? 

Tamara thought back. 

One had crazy blond, black and red spiky hair and was kinda short. The other two were 

tall and had long black hair. We liked the first guy, but the other two scared us a little. 

Marik squinted his eyes. 

Did you catch their names? 

Tamara shook her head. 

No, sorry.......we don't normally learn our customers names. 

That's fine Marik retorted. 

I was pretty shocked when I heard Connie got paid to give your cousin a hummer 

Marik squinted his eyes again. 

A what? 

Tamara's cheeks flushed a shade pinker. She giggled before she spoke. 

A hummer is a blow job. 

Marik made a face at Tamara, 

Who paid her? 

Tamara shrugged her shoulders, 

I don't know for sure, but I heard a rumor it was the two freaky guys. 

//HA! SEE! I'm innocent!// Malik exclaimed. 

//Maybe......shut up for a minute// Marik replied. 

It's good that you told me that Tamara......you see, Malik's wife left him over this. 

//Oh sure, rub it in now......asshole// Malik grunted. 

Tamara bit her bottom lip, 

I'm sorry to hear that......look, I'm suppose to meet a friend here, I better get going 

Marik stood up and smiled at her. 

Very well 

//Something strange is going on// Malik stated. 

//I'm thinking exactly that// Marik replied. 

Marik walked over to Yugi and Yami and sat down. 

I see you finally decided to join us Yugi grinned. 

Marik nodded his head. 

You'll never guess who I just talked to. 

Yami ask in a low voice. 

A girl that was at the Seventh Veil last night........why don't we step outside for a few 

minutes. You're not going to believe this.... 

************************************************** 

I wonder who the two other guys are! Yugi exclaimed after Marik told him and Yami 

what he'd learned about the Seventh Veil incident out in the parking lot. 

I don't know, but something isn't right Yami said sternly. 

Malik had left his soulroom and was now sitting on the hood of somebody's car. 

Something definitely is wrong. At least we know it wasn't our fault we acted like such 

idiots though. I just wish I could explain it to Caroline. 

Yami shook his head. 

Evil forces must be at work again. 

Oh great.....not another round Malik groaned. 

Yugi bit his bottom lip nervously. 

Yami? How do we fight something we don't know anything about? 

Yami took a deep breath. 

I don't know Yugi......I just don't know. 

**************************************************** 

I had a great time tonight, I can't wait to rub it into Bakura's face for not coming along. 

Tany laughed as she and Ryou walked out to the car. 

He certainly missed a great show. Ryou replied. 

Hey! Wait up! Duke shouted from behind them. 

Ryou and Tany turned around and smiled. 

Hey look! It's Cassanova himself! Tany laughed. 

Duke held his hands up infront of himself in mock surrender as he approached the car. 

Can I help the fact I was born so good looking? 

Tany rolled her eyes and continued walking toward the car. 

Look at that.....Marik and Yugi are already out here Ryou said as they got in eyeshot of 

the vehicle. 

They quickened their pace and met up with their cohorts at the car. 

Hey Malik....Yami Ryou nodded as they approached. 

Can we go get something to eat? Duke ask as he opened the car door. 

Where do you wanna go? Yugi asked eagerly. 

Tany and Ryou shouted in unison. 

Shit. Does this mean I have to go back into my soul room? Malik whined. 

Hey guys! Hold on! Scottie McNeil yelled as he ran toward them. 

What's up Scottie? Yugi ask. 

We're all heading over to Dave's ma's for an after bar party, you guys wanna come? 

The group looked at each other with willing faces. 

Will there be food? Duke ask. 

Hell yeah, Dave's ma is the best cook. She's always got something good stashed away. 

Scottie said ardently. 

We're there Yugi finalized. 

Cool, we'll be done loading up our gear in a few minutes. You can follow us there. 

Can we ride with you? Marik ask looking over at Yami. 

Scottie laughed and nodded his head. 

Sure, I don't see a problem with that. 

********************************* 

(after the afterbar party at Dave the bassist's mothers house) 

Wow, Scottie wasn't lying, Dave's mom is an awesome cook! Duke exclaimed as he 

licked the frosting off a cupcake he'd walked out with. 

Those cream puffs were amazing Ryou agreed. 

Yugi stretched his arms and yawned, 

Holy shit, the sun is almost up, I didn't realize we stayed out so late 

What time is it anyway? Marik ask curious. 

Ryou looked at his watch, 

Quarter after 5 

Holy shit, we'd better get home. Bakura's probably lost somewhere in that house looking 

for the bathroom! Tany laughed as she got in the car. 

After everybody was in the car, Marik started it up and sped toward home. 

Hey, turn on some tunes Duke suggested. 

Marik turned on the radio and started changing the radio stations. 

//Hey turn it back, I think I heard a familiar voice// Malik said to Marik through their mind 

link. 

Marik turned back the stations until he got to the one Malik wanted. 

You're on KSEC, and you're listening to the Howard Snow show. We'll be right back 

after a couple of commercials The deejay announced. 

Hayward Snow, this guy is a riot Marik laughed. He has all these famous people on his 

show. He makes them answer all sorts of personal questions. Like, How big are your 

balls, Let's see who he's grilling today. 

A couple minutes later, Hayward Snow took to the microphone again. 

Okay, we're back. You guys out there in listenerland have no clue how hard it is for me 

to concentrate right now. Today we're talking to four gorgeous models. All four are either 

dating, used to date, married too or are divorced from rockstars. These women are flat out 

hot guys..... 

Oh hush Hayward a woman with a southern drawl in her voice laughed. 

That was Nikki Kaye, the girlfriend of Vince Keil, the drummer for Overdrive. Tell me 

Nikki, since you're the most talkative out of all you lovely ladies, what's it like sleeping 

with the drummer for a well known rock band? Hayward replied. 

Holy crap, this guy IS pretty blunt Tany laughed. 

Marik nodded his head. 

Yeah, he's ruthless. I've heard him bring people to tears on occasion 

Shhh, this is funny! Ryou chuckled. 

So he's got a small penis? Hayward ask blatantly. 

I can't lie to ya'll......he's hung like a fly. Nikki laughed. 

Well their you have it folks, Vince Keil has no penis. That's very interesting, you see, I 

have no penis either. It's so small my wife wears bifocals to bed at night. 

They have operations for that you know a new girl laughed. 

I know, but I've heard horror stories about them Lynnie. I've adjusted to life with a very 

small penis. 

I'd hate it if I was married to a guy with a small thingy. another girl added. 

I feel so loved. That was Rennea Robbins and before her Lynnie Phillips. Tell the 

listeners you're current situations with a rockstar. 

I'm divorced from Brett Wylde, lead singer of Candisexx. Rennea announced. 

And I'm the ex-girlfriend of Mark Michaels, guitarist for Pulsar. 

Boy I'd love to bang you all Hayward said out of nowhere. 

You're a freak a new voice joined in the conversation. 

Well well, she does talk! That was Caroline Ishtar everybody out there listening. I'm not 

kidding, this woman hasn't said a single word since she arrived. She's currently 

MARRIED to a rockstar. So tell us Caroline, who exactly ARE you married to, hmm? 

Hayward responded. 

Marik Ishtar, Trial by Nightmare's singer 

HOLY O' SHIT Marik exclaimed as he pulled into his driveway. 

I think we found your wife, Ishtar Duke laughed. 

I'm going down to that studio right now to talk to her. Marik said firmly. 

Okay, we'll see you later Ryou nodded as they exited the car. Marik took off as soon as 

they were all out safely and headed to the KSEC studios. Malik left his soul room and 

joined Marik in the car. They both listened closely to their wife on the radio. 

Tell us about a day in the life of the Ishtars Caroline, what's it like? Hayward ask. 

Oh gods Hayward, it's fuc-oops, can't say that on the air-it's like living with a person 

with D-I-D. 

Split personality? Hayward ask. 

Yes. You see, Marik is a really great guy. He's fun, he's easy going, and he's not hard on 

the eyes too look at. It's his darker half that annoys me.....his darkside is depressing, 

bossy, and a complete slut!. 

Malik pouted out his bottom lip. 

I'm not any of those things! 

Marik feigned a laugh. 

I'm not going to say anything 

Malik shook his head and looked away. They continued to listen to the radio as Marik 

drove. 

So does Marik have a little penis? Hayward ask. 

Caroline began to laugh. 

He's got enough 

Enough? Does that mean he's small? Can you tell us how big it is in inches? Hayward 

prodded. 

Oh gods......shi- oops-crap, it's........ 

She better tell the truth Malik groaned. 

....it's bigger than most guys, okay? I never actually slapped a tape measurer to it 

You're avoiding my question Mrs. Ishtar. Hayward laughed. 

Oh kiss my butt Hayward. You're a pervert.....are you gay or something? What do you 

care how big my husbands pecker is? Caroline retorted. 

Yeah! Our wife kicks ass! Malik cheered. 

We're almost there Marik nodded as he pulled into a parking ramp. 

Marik drove around for a few minutes until he found a parking spot. He and Malik got out 

of the car and took the elevator up to the radio stations offices. 

You're not going into your soul room, why? People might get scared if they see us 

together. Marik ask on their way up. 

Malik lowered his eyes. 

Scaring people is fun. 

Marik shook his head and chuckled. 

The elevator opened and they were met by the sight of a secretary working at a desk. 

May I help you? she asked as she looked up. 

Where's my wife! Malik growled as they walked out. 

What my friend meant to say was, please direct us to the Hayward Snow show. My wife 

is on the air right now, and I want to surprise her. You see, I just got back from Egypt and 

I miss her dearly. 

Down that hall, 3rd door to your left. the secretary replied, keeping a cautious eye on 

Malik. 

Thank you m'am Marik smiled. 

Malik and Marik hurried down the hall and stopped infront of the studio door. There was 

a red light with the words on air above the door. 

I think that means we shouldn't go in Marik pointed out. 

Like I really give a shit Malik scoffed as he opened the door and walked inside. 

Looks like we have company Hayward announced. 

Caroline pulled off her headphones and stood up. 

What the HELL are you doing here! 

Hayward Snow licked his lips as the Ishtars' exchanged dirty glares. 

"We need to break for a a few words from our sponsers, but it looks like our next segment is gearing up to be a doozie, stay tuned!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So have a managed to confuse anybody yet? Any ideas who the lead singer of Esoteric is????? 

*evil grin* 

PLUSHIES FOR EVERYBODY!!!!! I'm in a good mood today, I don't know why, but I am, LOL 

************************************************************************************ 

_Tanya Maxwell_: A request for more leather clad Bakura........consider it done!drools **hands Tanya a Bakura plushie wearing tight red leather devil costume** CLUNK! 

_MarikzAngel_: Um.....*evil laugh* Maybe! **hands MarikzAngel Winged Dragon of Ra plushie** 

_DreamingChild_: It's been ASS-BITING cold here too! **hands DreamingChild Tommy Vercetti plushie** GTA-Vice City Rules!!! 

_Seto's Lover Girl_: ***SQUEE!!!!*** New reviewer! I'm so 'cited!!! **hands Seto's lover girl a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie** If you get time, go back and read my story Trial by Nightmare.....It's long, but it'll give you more of an idea where Devil's Sanctuary is coming from. 


	12. Smooth Talkin'

Devil's Sanctuary (Through Hell and Back for More) 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that carries a trademark or copyright. 

Warning: Swearing, vulgarity 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bakura, wake up Ryou said softly as he turned off the tv. 

Bakura opened his eyes slowly and groaned. He shifted around uncomfortibly on the 

makeshift bed he'd created on the floor infront of the television. 

Ryou? What time is it? 

Ryou looked up at the clock on the wall. 

A little after 6, wanna head up to bed with Tany and I? 

Bakura let out a big yawn and sat up. 

Yeah, I suppose so. 

Bakura sat up and slowly got to his feet. As he did, the jacket he was using to cover 

himself fell to the floor. 

Let me get that for you Ryou offered. As he picked up the leather jacket, something fell 

out of the inside pocket. Ryou picked it up without taking into consideration what it was, 

and stuffed it into his own pocket. He than lead a groggy Bakura up to the room they 

were staying in and helped him into bed. 

Ryou was so tired he collapsed onto the bed next to Bakura, where rays of the newly risen 

sun gleaming through the window danced around on the bedspread. 

Tany walked in minutes later and smiled at the sight before her. 

Without a moments hesitation, Tany slipped under the covers and joined Ryou and Bakura 

in dreamland. 

*** 

Marik wasn't sure what he should do. Running down the hall and hiding was an option, 

but shying away from things wasn't in his nature. Against his better judgement, Marik 

stepped inside the room and closed the door. 

Hayward took one look at Marik and Malik standing next to each other and cleared his 

throat. 

What do we have here? Two Marik Ishtars? 

There was no way to explain the truth about Malik, so Marik just shrugged. 

Sorry to interrupt your show, this dumbass is my evil twin 

Hayward looked like he believed Marik and invited them to join them on the air. 

He handed the peculiar Ishtar duo both a pair of headphones only seconds before they had 

to go on the air again. 

Welcome back eveybody. During the break, we had two VERY unexpected guests arrive 

here in the KSEC studios. I'd like to welcome Marik Ishtar, and his evil twin 

brother....what was your name? 

Malik leaned over and started to speak into the microphone infront of him, only to be 

abruptly cut off by Caroline. 

How about she scoffed. 

An expression of pain crossed over Maliks face. He was about to say something back, but 

Marik interrupted him. 

Just call him Malik 

Well Malik, and Marik, welcome to the Hayward Snow show. As you all know, Marik 

Ishtar is the lead singer for the band Trial by Nightmare. If I'm not mistaken, Trial by 

Nightmare's tour kicks off a week from tonight right here in Los Angeles, and tonight is 

the record release party. Welcome to the show guys. 

Marik spoke clearly into the microphone. 

Can I talk to Caroline.......alone? Malik ask without thinking. 

Hayward shook his head. 

Sorry Malik, when we're on the air, there's no secrets allowed. Is there something you 

want to say to her? 

Yeah, but I'm not telling you! Malik sneered. 

An evil grin spread across Haywards face. 

***** 

Duke turned up the stereo in the livingroom of the Ishtar home as Yugi walked 

in carrying two mugs of hot cocoa. 

Here ya go Duke, with marshmellows, just like you ask for. 

Duke took the mug of steamy liquid from Yugi's hands and smiled. 

Thanks man. Hey, you really gotta hear this shit. Marik and Malik walked in on that radio 

show, and now the deejay is grilling them! 

Sounds interesting, turn it up a little! Yugi nodded eagerly. 

***** 

You let Marik take the blame for you're screw ups? How rude! Lynnie Phillips 

sneered at Malik. 

Girl, ya need to kick his ass on out of that house Nikki Kaye added. 

I wish I could, but kicking him out isn't possible. Caroline replied. 

If Malik is causing problems in your relationship with Marik, I don't see why you let him 

stay with you. Rennea Robbins chimed in. 

Hey! Watch it lady, unless you want to end up in the Shadow Realm! Malik hissed. 

Marik smacked him on the arm before he could say anything else. 

Ipzay ouryay ipslay, dumbass! 

Malik scratched his head and looked at Marik. 

What the fuck language is that? It certainly isn't Egyptian! 

Caroline rolled her eyes, 

He told you to shut the fuck up dumbass! 

Malik stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. 

Hayward was loving every minute of this. 

I see our studio lines are buzzing with callers, how about we talk to a few of them. 

Hayward pressed a button. 

Hello, your on the Hayward Snow show. With whom am I speaking to? 

Laurie Ann from Van Nuys the caller replied in a sweet sounding voice. 

Hey Laurie Ann, do you have a question for any of our guests today? 

Uh, yeah, I have a question for Marik. 

Go right ahead and ask him honey Hayward grinned. 

the caller ask. 

Yes Laurie Ann? Marik replied smoothly. 

I'm gonna be at your record release party tonight, can you get me and my friends 

backstage? 

Marik began to laugh. 

Well Laurie Ann, how about this. I'll see what I can do for you. The person in charge of 

that stuff isn't availible right now, but I'll be seeing her after I leave here. I'll tell her to 

look for a Laurie Ann tonight, is that okay? 

The girl on the other end let out a high pitched squeal that could have broken mirrors for 

miles around. 

Like OH MY GOD! This is SO cool! Thank you! I love you Marik!the caller exclaimed. 

Looks like you've got a fan club Marik Hayward laughed. 

Marik just smiled and looked at his wife sitting across from him. He locked eyes with 

Caroline for only a second before she turned away. 

Let's take another call Hayward said as he pushed a button. 

You're on the Hayward Snow show, go ahead 

The caller let out a loud girly squeal. 

OH my god! I can't believe I actually got through! Can I talk to Marik Ishtar? 

Hayward grinned at Marik. 

Sure can sweetheart.......Marik, she's all yours 

Marik seemed to be a natural on the radio. He didn't seem nervous at all talking to total 

strangers. He knew exactly what to say to the callers who wished to speak with him. 

Malik on the other hand, sat quietly staring at a stack of papers. What he was feeling 

inside himself began showing outwardly. 

***Malik's POV*** 

Should I be talking or something? I feel so odd right now. Everybody else is 

laughing and answering the stupid questions these callers are throwing at them. The only 

person I want to talk to is Caroline right now. I want to tell her I'm sorry, and that I'm a 

fucking idiot and that I want her to come back home. I know it wasn't my fault what 

happened at the Seventh Veil, but it still happened. I wish I knew who was fucking with 

my head that night. I'd kick them in the nuts so hard their great grandchildren would feel 

it. I need to tell Caroline what really happened, but according to this asshole disk jockey, 

that's not going to happen here. 

Oh hell, everybody's looking me, this can't be good. 

Owe! Marik just kicked me, what the hell? 

Malik? The guy on the phone wants to talk to you he says seriously. 

What? NO! I don't want to talk to anybody! Marik's giving me that look, that no sex if 

you fuck up look. Damn it. I better take the call, at least this way I'll still have Marik as a 

back up if I can't talk Caroline into coming home. 

Yeah what I say sharply into the microphone Marik just shoved in my face. 

Is it true you like to stroke your rod? the guy on the other end asks. 

What the hell is THAT suppose to mean? There are some real weirdo's in this state. And 

they call me psycho? 

Is this a joke? I ask, I know this has to be somebody I know. 

I heard you like to let Marik touch your shiny......hard...mmm......perfect....... rod, is that 

true? 

I have an idea who it is now.....I'm not positive, but it sounds like that little nitwit Yugi 

Motou. He's trying to disguise his voice. HA! He can't fool me. 

If I had my fucking rod I'd send you to the Shadow Realm, you puny piece of camel shit 

Let's see how he likes that! HA! Oh oh, Marik's giving me that look again. What'd I do 

now? 

Malik? You can't swear like that on the radio he says sharply. 

Like I care! 

Blow me, I forgot. I say back to him. 

I honestly did forget, but who the hell cares. 

***Normal POV*** 

YUGI! I can't believe you just did that! Duke laughed hysterically as Yugi 

hung up the phone. 

Yugi was laughing so hard he fell off the couch. 

Duke snatched up the phone and hit redial. 

My turn now.....this is fun 

***** 

Caroline, the next caller wants to speak with you Hayward said in his deep, emphatic 

radio voice. 

Ask away Caroline said nonchalantly into her microphone. 

Ah, yeah....Caroline. I think you should dump Marik and move in with me. You're too 

good for him. the male caller said bluntly. 

Caroline was no dummy though, she knew exactly who it was. She decided to play along 

just for kicks. 

Would we screw like rabbits? 

Marik and Malik gaped at her, completely astonished by her reply to the male caller. 

If you want to the caller retorted. 

Would we have HOT, STEAMY, SWEATY monkey sex for hours at a time? 

The caller began to breathe heavily. 

Oh gods yeah.... 

Mmm, you sound SO hot....mind descibing yourself to me? Are you tall, dark and sexy? 

Caroline grinned. Marik and Malik continued to stare at her in shock. 

The caller hesitated for a moment. 

Well, yeah 

Caroline covered her mouth and turned away from her microphone for a moment while 

she tried to conceal her laughter. 

How big is your.....haha....pecker? Is it enough to satisfy me? Can you describe it for me? 

Is it big? little? fat? skinny? Tell me, you've spiked my interest 

The caller once again hesitated. A voice in the background could be heard whispering and 

giggling. 

It's big enough babe....I'm positive you'd love every inch 

Caroline made a funny face that cracked the rest of the guests up, including Hayward 

himself. 

I would? How many inches do ya got for me? 

More than Marik or Malik could offer you sweetheart the caller said assertively. 

Caroline couldn't surpress the laughter that had built up inside of her. She burst out into a 

full blown laugh attack. 

You'll have to prove that to me tonight........dice boy! And tell your little accomplice 

over there that him and his ding dong butt buddy better keep their dog away from my 

sweet little Bestet! 

Marik and Malik both figured out who the caller was once Caroline spilled the beans. 

Hey dice boy, I'll be watching you! And tell the runt we've got an eye on him too! 

Malik growled. 

and his little dog too! Caroline laughed in a witchy voice. 

Hayward interrupted the conversation at that point. 

Well folks, even though this is very entertaining, we need to move on now. Lynnie, you 

dated Mark Michaels for over 3 years, what broke the two of you up? 

I caught the dirty son of a beotch participating in some twisted bukkake video Lynnie 

said spitefully. 

Bukkake, huh? Very intriguing! Mind explaining to the listeners what exactly bukkake 

is? 

**** 

After the radio show was over, Caroline tried sneaking away, but Malik was 

already waiting for her outside sitting on her motorcycle. 

Caroline lowered her eyes and crossed her arms as she approached him. 

Get the fuck off my ride, Ishtar. 

Malik didn't budge. 

Sorry honey, but we need to talk. 

Caroline glared sharply into his dark amethyst eyes. 

Talking to you is not on my agenda 

Malik started up the motorcycle and yanked Caroline onto it. 

What the fu-! she screamed as he pulled her infront of him. 

Before she could even struggle, he revved up the motorcycle and took off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Next update: Monday 

Answer to the question I ask a few chapters ago; Drop dead sexy -Seto-.....sorry, I couldn't resist ;-) 


	13. Pimp Juice!

Devil's Sanctuary (Through Hell and Back for More) 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that carries a trademark or copyright. 

But I DO own 3 Egpytian god cards....so please, send me your Millennium items so I can rule as pharaoh-ess. Thank you, and have a nice day. 

_***bad sign, authoress is already cracking horrible jokes***_

Warning: SPRITE (Mix of lemon-lime), swearing, Bakura's naked butt, Bakura's rude slurs, Bakura's crudeness, Bakura's bad temper, oh yeah, and a perverted Egyptian god! 

_***oh oh....I sense something weird going on!***_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Malik! Where are you taking me! Let me off this bike NOW! Caroline screamed as 

Malik drove her to his predetermined destination. 

Shut up! We're almost there Malik yelled back at her. 

Caroline struggled to try to jump off the bike, but Malik held his arm tight around her 

waist and arms as he drove the bike with his free hand. 

Knock it off babe, you're going to get yourself killed. 

Ooh, is that a threat Malik? Caroline replied harshly. 

Malik paid no attention to Caroline's remark. He continued driving until they reached a 

secluded area on the outskirts of town. 

Malik pulled off to the side of the road and parked the motorcycle behind some trees. 

Caroline fought his grip around her with no success. Malik was much stronger than her. 

Let me go, you .....you.....big meany! she growled as she struggled. 

You just settle you're little ass down, missy. You aren't going anywhere anytime soon. 

Malik stated firmly as he turned off the motorcycle. 

Why the hell should I talk to you? The writings on the wall...everything we used to be is 

right before your eyes! What the hells your damage! Do you think life is a big party and 

your the guest of honor? This is serious shit, Malik! You screwed up, and I'm not about 

to forgive you! 

Malik swallowed hard. 

Babe, stop.......please. It wasn't my fault 

Caroline rolled her eyes. 

Shut the fuck up Malik. You're so full of shit, I'm tired of listening to your excuses. Just 

get the hell off my bike and let me go. 

I wasn't finished talking, damn it! Malik growled rigidly. You really need to hear me 

out, I mean it. What happened at the club was the work of unknown dark forces. Yami 

and I both have absolutely no memory of the incident. None what-so-ever. Nadda, Zilch, 

Zippo. It's almost as if we were under the mind control of somebody else. 

Malik stopped and caught his breath. Caroline squinted her eyes and crossed her arms. 

Go on she said sharply. 

Malik nodded his head. 

Marik talked to one of the girls that works there last night. She told him the whole story. 

Please babe, you have to believe me....I would never intentionally fool around on you. 

Caroline took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

That has yet to be determined, Ishtar. 

Malik threw his arms up and fisted his hair. 

For the love of Ra, woman! Quit being so damned stubborn! 

Malik brought his hands down powerfully on Caroline's shoulders and shook her 

somewhat roughly. Caroline jerked away. She quickly brought her hand up and slapped 

Malik across the face as hard as she could. 

Hands off me, asshole! 

Malik tightened his grip on her shoulders and shoved the both of them off the bike and 

onto the ground, him landing on top of her. The motorcycle went crashing to the ground 

in the other direction. 

I love you damn it, and I'll prove it to you if it's the last thing I do! he snarled as he 

pinned her to the ground. 

she cried out as Malik's fingers dug into her shoulders, hard enough to leave 

bruises. 

Malik forced his lips against hers without thinking. 

You're not getting away from me. You're mine, and nobody else is ever going to have 

you. he said with his lips pressed hers. 

Caroline could only whimper from under his kiss. Their emotions were running high, and 

Caroline couldn't resist him. She succumb to Malik's lips, and began to kiss him back with 

a firey passion. 

I love you, I wouldn't deliberately do anything to hurt you, you have to believe me 

Malik said breathlessly as he eased his grip on her wrists. 

Caroline broke free of his grasp, but didn't struggle. Instead, she threw her arms around 

him and held him tight. Tears pooled in her eyes, but she blinked them away. 

Malik, stop.....you're killing me. she sniffled as she wrapped her legs around his. 

I love you, damn it......I really do. I don't want anything coming between us. I would die 

a thousand deaths for you he said firmly as he left a trail of kisses down her neck. 

Caroline moved her hands between their bodies and slowly undid Maliks pants. 

I-I ......I love you too Malik she sighed as Malik ran his hands threw her hair. 

He nipped lightly on her earlobe, just hard enough to make her cry out. 

I want you so bad right now 

Caroline ran her hands up his back and pulled him even closer against her. 

Than take me Malik 

Malik let out a playful growl as they both gave into their animalistic desires. 

*** 

Neither Malik or Caroline noticed as a man silently observed them from behind 

some trees. 

Let's make that a thousand and one deaths Ishtar......you will pay the ultimate price for 

disrespecting an all powerful god! the man laughed to himself as he watched the couple crudely going 

at it in the middle of the woods. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tany, wake up! Kaiba's here.......and he wants to talk to you. Ryou said quietly as he 

gently shook his sleeping beauty. 

Tany let out a long groan. 

It's too early, tell him I'm sleeping yet. 

I don't think that's an option. Ryou chuckled. 

Oh fine Tany whined as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

Quit making so much noise! Bakura growled as he covered his head with a pillow. 

Ryou and Tany looked at each other and grinned mischievously. 

GO GRAB ME MY JEANS Tany said intentionally louder than normal. 

Ryou responded just as loud. 

DID KAIBA SAY WHAT HE WANTED? Tany ask in the same loud voice. 

Ryou replied as he tossed her a pair of jeans. 

ARGH! You two SUCK! Bakura said venomously as he threw the pillow off his head 

and marched out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

Ryou and Tany fell back on the bed laughing. Picking on Bakura was one of their favorite 

pastimes. 

He's so cute when he's pissed off. Tany giggled as she pulled a t shirt over her head. 

Ryou nodded his head and smiled. 

Well, off to face the war department! Tany chuckled as she hopped off the bed. 

Good luck Ryou laughed as he laid back down on the bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Marik slammed his car door shut and clipped his keys to a chain on his beltloop. 

he said out loud to himself as he spotted a long black limousine parked in the 

driveway. 

He walked into the house and found Duke and Yugi sitting with Kaiba, his girlfriend Ann, 

and Mokuba at the kitchen table. Yugi and Duke grinned at each other. 

Marik shot them a sour look. 

I should smack the both of you Marik said with a half smile on his face. 

Kaiba didn't give Yugi or Duke a chance to reply. Just the guy I wanted to see, Marik, I 

must compliment you for you're outstanding impromptu on the radio this morning! 

You're little stunt was great P.R (public relations).....I especially liked how you ended the 

segment by saying See you all at the show tonight, don't forget to buy our new CD. 

A little smirk twisted across Marik's lips. 

It was fun......I figured since I was on the air I'd plug the CD. 

Kaiba nodded his head. 

I'm impressed, I must say. You really displayed you're natural ability to appeal to the 

masses. 

Marik opened the refrigerator and grabbed himself a soda. 

Thank you.....please excuse me, I need to go find Yami. he smiled at Kaiba as he walked 

through the kitchen and out of the room. Tany walked in as Marik walked out. 

You wanted to see me? she ask Kaiba. 

Yes, Tany, sit down. We need to go over some details on the upcoming tour. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ryou let out a long yawn as he pulled the covers over him. The room was a bit 

chilly, and it sent shivers down his body. He could hear the shower turn off across the hall, 

and minutes later, Bakura came rushing into the bedroom stark naked. His normally spiky 

white hair was flat and sticking to his body. 

Gods! It's cold in this house! You'd think with all the money these idiot Ishtars have, 

they could at least afford towels! Bakura grumbled as he jumped back into bed sopping 

wet. He yanked the covers off of Ryou and wrapped them around his wet, naked body. 

Hey butt-munch, give those back! Ryou snapped as he snatched the covers back. 

Bakura let out a shrill cry as the cold air met with his damp skin. 

Go play in your soul room boy, I'm fucking freezing by nads off. I need those covers! 

Ryou held firmly onto the blankets, and shook his head. 

No-fricken-way! MINE! he protested. Watching Bakura squirm was just too much fun. 

You, Ryou, are a dirty little bastard. Now give me the covers and no blood will be shed. 

Bakura snarled as he clawed at the blankets in Ryou's possession. 

I'm not giving these covers to you Bakura, I get cold too you know Ryou retorted. 

You're looking for a trouble, my cocky mouthed light Bakura growled. 

OOOH, what are you going to do Bakura? Spank me and tell me I'm naughty? Ryou 

smarted off. 

Bakura grunted and crossed his arms. 

You'd enjoy that too much. Come on now, Ryou. I'm freezing! 

Ryou started to feel sorry for Bakura. He couldn't deprive him the warmth of the covers 

any longer. 

Here......we can SHARE them, alright? Just get some fucking boxers on first 

Bakura smirked evilly as he leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed a pair of boxers 

on the floor. 

Ryou covered his eyes. 

Oh gods, yuck.....butt crack......I'm blinded! 

Bakura laughed as he flopped back onto the bed and pulled the boxers up. 

What? I have a very nice ass! 

Ryou shook his head. 

I don't care how nice your ass is, it doesn't belong aimed at my face. 

Oh shut up. You've seen my ass plenty of times before and it's never affected your 

vision. 

Ryou rested his arms behind his head and chuckled. 

True....Remember that time those religious people came over and you answered the door 

in the buff? 

Bakura snuggled under the warm blanket and snickered. 

Gods yes, that was immensely entertaining. 

I'm not sure what actually scared them away; the sight of your pasty white naked body or 

you chanting that Egyptian curse at them! Ryou laughed. 

Charra alaik umak-mamhoon* is not a curse, Ryou. 

Ryou raised his eyebrow at Bakura. 

Oh? Than what does it mean? 

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. 

All it means is shit on you, mother-queer. 

Ryou exploded into laughter. 

Bakura said innocently. The one lady wouldn't shut her mouth! She wouldn't 

listen to me when I tried telling her I'm a thief and a stealer of souls! I had to say 

something to get her to leave! 

Ryou wiped the tears from him eyes. 

You might be evil, but you are fucking hilarious Bakura. 

Bakura cocked his head. 

You still think of me as evil? 

Ryou shrugged his shoulders, 

I guess, yes. In some ways. You're not like you used to be, but I know you're not a 

saint. 

Mm, okay Bakura nodded slowly. 

Right than there was a knock at their bedroom door. 

Bakura whipped the covers over his head. 

Tell them to leave! he whispered. 

Who's there? Ryou called out. 

It's Marik.....open up. I got something to show you 

It's open Ryou yelled back. 

Bakura reached out from under the blanket and jabbed Ryou in the ribs with his elbow. 

"Dumbass!" he hissed quietly. 

Marik walked in and stood at the foot of the bed holding 2 small glass vials. One was red, 

the other was electric blue. 

Check these out Marik grinned. 

What are those? Ryou ask curiously. 

Marik held the two vials up to the light. 

These are my key to getting my wife back. 

Bakura peeked out from under the covers inquisitively. 

What in the name of Ra are you up to, Ishtar he ask sharply. 

A smug look took over Marik's face as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

These are potions I had Yami make up for me. 

Marik held up the red vial. 

This one is sexual magnetism. One tiny drop renders you sexually irresistible. 

Marik than held up the electric blue colored vial and started to laugh. 

And this is something I've decided to call pimp juice. 

Ryou leaned over and looked closely as the electric blue vial. 

Pimp juice? What the hell does that do? 

Marik grinned and started to chuckle. 

Let's just say this is Yami's pumped up version of viagra. One drop of either of these 

potions is enough to infect all of Domino. They're extremely powerful, and if they were to 

get into the wrong hands, could cause ALOT of problems. 

I don't see how people getting it on could cause problems Ryou laughed. 

Bakura slid the covers down to his waist and sat up. 

Let me see the red one. 

Marik pulled his hand back, just out of Bakura's reach. 

Yami hasn't tested these out....we were wondering if maybe one of you would like to be 

our guinea pig. 

I said give that here! Bakura snapped as he snatched the red vial out of Marik's hand. 

Hey! I wanted to try that one! Ryou protested. Bakura held the little vial protectively. 

You try the pimp juice, I need this one more than you do anyway. 

Ryou whined. You're selfish! 

Bakura slipped out of bed and opened the vial. He dotted a very small amount on the tip 

of his tongue. 

I'll be back He grinned as he handed the vial back to Marik and ran out the bedroom 

door. 

Marik looked at Ryou with a smirk on his face. 

Well old friend, how about it. Want to give the pimp juice a shot? 

Ryou made a sour face. 

Ah..........no thank you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bakura casually strolled down the hall in his black silk boxers in search of Tany. 

He couldn't wait to see how Yami's potion would affect her. Bakura rounded a corner 

and walked right into Kaiba's girlfriend Ann. 

Excuse me...... she said quickly as she brushed passed him. 

Not a problem Bakura grinned as he continued walking. 

Ann stopped abruptly and turned around. 

Hey...wait......can you, uh...show me where the bathroom is? 

Bakura nodded his head. 

Sure, follow me. 

Ann followed Bakura to the bathroom a few doors down. 

Here it is Bakura said as he turned to leave. 

Ann quickly reached out and grabbed Bakura's arm. She yanked him into the bathroom 

and locked the door before he even had a chance to react. 

What are you doing? he asked nervously as Ann devoured him with her eyes. 

Ann pinned Bakura back against the wall and began to kiss him fervently 

Bakura.....I never noticed before...you're so.....mmm, sexy. So very very sexy! 

*not sure if this is right wording, but lets just pretend I'm right *puppydog eyes* 

******************************************************************* 

*authoress laughs insanely* 

Marik: Are you drunk again? 

Authoress: Hell no, just riding out an espresso-Jolt-pop rocks-pixie stick-gummi worm-M& M buzz. 

Marik: Sorry folks, I think I need to get this wired woman out of here.....she's beginning to scare me." 

Authoress: I'm not leaving! I was just getting warmed up! 

*Marik grabs authoress and starts dragging her away* 

Bakura: Hey, bring her back! This was just getting interesting! 

Kaiba: Yes, very interesting indeed. I need to know what's going to happen in that bathroom! 

Marik: Leave lots of reviews and I'll bring her back tomorrow! 


	14. Love Lies

Devils Sanctuary (Through Hell and Back for More) 

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I never will. 

Warning: Lime, Lemon, swearing, and stuff that's not good for little eyes. 

************************************************************* 

Caroline dusted off her purple leather jacket and pulled it on. 

Damn Malik, that was amazing 

Malik picked a few leaves and twigs out of his hair and smiled. 

Yes, it was. 

Caroline picked up her fallen motorcycle and got on it. 

Need a ride home? 

Malik got on the bike and looked at her curiously. 

Aren't you planning on coming back with me? 

Caroline started the bike and shook her head. 

As much as I'd like to, I just can't yet. Even though I believe your story, I still can't get 

what I saw the other night out of my mind. I'm not saying I don't want to be with you, 

I'm just saying I need more time to get over it. 

Pain filled Malik's eyes, but he felt a little better knowing she still wanted to be with him. 

I understand. 

Caroline let off the clutch and whipped the motorcycle around. Malik held on tightly 

around her waist as she pulled up the handle bars and rode a wheelie all the way to the 

paved road. 

Malik smiled semi-contentedly as they sped toward home. 

******* 

Bakura took a huge gulp of air as he tried to pull away from hormone possessed Ann. 

Hey, stop.....I can't.......breathe! he choked. 

Ann yanked down Bakuras black silk boxers and tossed them aside. 

For the love of Ra woman! What's gotten into you? Bakura ask nervously. 

Ann slammed him down against the cold floor tiles and went at him like a vixen. 

"So....fucking.....sexy" she growled. 

Bakura tried to struggle, but Ann was on him like Velcro. Bakura felt himself growing 

very aroused in his circumstances, but knew having sex with Seto Kaiba's woman was 

about as stupid as cutting off your own arm. He cursed his body for bertaying him as he 

felt himself growing hard. 

Ann, no, we can't do this.......Kaiba.....he'll chop a certain something off of me if he ever 

found out. Please don't do this! 

Kaiba who? Ann growled seductively as she drew her nails over his chest. 

Bakura moaned between his clenched teeth. 

oh gods, no.....Ann, please, hear me out. You don't really want this! It's the sexual 

magnetism potion doing this to you! 

I don't care what's doing it to me, I need you Bakura.....now! Ann yanked up her skirt 

and straddled herself over Bakura's hips. 

Bakura closed his eyes. 

No no no......oh gods.....oh gods...I'll never send a soul to the Shadow Realm again if I 

can get out of this one.............fuck! 

Ann lowered her eyes and grinned. 

That's exactly what I was thinking 

*** 

Marik? Do think it was safe to leave Bakura out of the room after taking that potion? 

Ryou ask nervously. 

Marik shook his head. 

We probably should have stopped him. Marik nodded. 

Shit. We'd better go see what he's up to. Ryou said as he jumped off the bed. Marik got 

up and followed him into the hall. 

He probably went downstairs Ryou noted as he pointed to the stairwell. 

Marik followed Ryou down the stairs and into the main hallway. 

Did you hear that? Marik ask as they stepped off the landing. 

Ryou listened closely. He heard somebody repeating the word no. 

Yeah, I did! This way! he exclaimed as he ran down the hall. 

They stopped when they heard Bakuras voice coming from behind the bathroom door. 

Ryou knocked on the door. 

he called out. 

Bakura yelled back. 

Ryou tried to open the door, but it was locked. 

What's wrong Bakura, open up! Ryou shouted. 

Owe, that hurt! Bakura whined from inside the bathroom. 

Marik stepped up and tried opening the door. 

Bakura, what's going on? What hurt? 

Stop biting me! Bakura shrieked. 

Ryou and Marik looked at each other oddly. 

biting him? Ryou said with a little grin. 

//Bakura? Is there a ......woman.......in there with you?// Ryou ask through their mind link. 

//YES! She locked us in here! Get her off of me before there's nothing left!// Bakura 

snarled back. 

Ryou chuckled and turned to Marik. 

He's locked in......move aside please, I need to put something I learned from Bakura to 

use. 

Marik stepped aside and grinned as Ryou pulled a credit card from his wallet and freed the 

lock. 

Ryou and Marik both burst out laughing when they opened the door. Ann looked up at 

them with lust-filled eyes. 

He's mine! she snarled. 

Bakura managed to crawl out from under her and lunged at Ryou. 

Get me out of here! Bakura whimpered as he jumped up into Ryou's arms. 

Marik held back Ann while Ryou and Bakura made their escape. 

As soon as Bakura was out of sight, Ann returned to her normal self. 

What just happened? she ask as she straightened herself out. 

Marik chuckled as he helped her to her feet. 

Yup, Yami's potion definitely works. he grinned. 

*** 

Caroline pulled up to the front of the house and stopped her bike. 

She turned and looked at Malik with sorrowful eyes. 

I'm sorry, I have to go now. she said remorsefully. 

Malik wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. 

I don't want you to leave. I need you to stay 

Caroline took a deep breath. 

Malik........I can't, I already told you. I have to be in Egypt by Monday morning. 

Malik pressed his cheek against hers and swallowed hard. 

Can you come in for a few minutes at least? Say hi to Marik? 

Caroline closed her eyes and paused. 

I guess so. 

Malik's face lit up. He swung his leg over the back of the bike and hopped off. 

He held his hand out to help Caroline off. She took his hand a smiled. 

Thank you. 

**** 

Bakura pulled on a pair of black jeans slipped a gray sweatshirt over his head. 

Ryou tossed him a pair of socks and began to chuckle. 

Bakura scowled at him as he put on his socks. 

What's so funny? 

Ryou walked up to Bakura and pulled up his sleeve. He pointed out a long, red, bloody 

scratch that ran all the way down his arm. 

You know Tany's going to ask questions about this 

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. 

I'll tell her that you did it. 

Ryou shook his head. 

Life is so unfair. 

Bakura grabbed the jacket Caroline had given him and put it on. 

I need to go out and get some air. Not a word of this to Tany, you got that? You know 

what I'm capable of 

Ryou took Bakura's threat with a grain of salt and laughed. 

Yeah, Yeah, you'll rape me in the ass and rip out my nose hairs with a hot tweezers 

Bakura grabbed a hair brush and began running it through his spiky white locks. 

You really shouldn't talk like that to me.....I know where you live......shithead. 

Ryou ignored Bakura's remark and pulled on a pair of Nike's. He suddenly remembered 

that an object had fallen out of the pocket of the jacket Bakura was wearing. He quickly 

leaned over to the side of the bed that he'd tossed the jeans he'd stuffed the object into. 

He rummaged through the pockets until he found the small, black object. He pulled it out 

and looked it over. 

[A cell phone? When did Bakura get a cellphone?] he thought to himself. He turned it over 

and read the gold inscription to himself. 

[Happy 1st Anniversary, Love Malik] 

Ryou turned to Bakura and held up the phone. 

Did you steal this? 

Bakura looked up and realized what Ryou was holding. 

No! I didn't STEAL that. I found it, okay? Finding is NOT stealing! 

Ryou opened the phone and pressed a couple buttons. 

Hmmm, interesting....the caller ID says; Hilton hotel......11:03pm. Get any calls lately 

Bakura? From a certain somebody who is the owner of this gadget? 

Bakura lunged at Ryou and tried to wrestle the phone away. 

Give me that! he snarled as he clawed at the phone. 

Ryou stuffed the phone down the front of his jeans. 

Bakura glared at him evilly. 

Ryou held up his hands and looked at Bakura as if he was challenging 

Go for it Bakura, I dare you! 

Bakura hesitated, but decided to go for it. 

He reached out and yanked on the front of Ryou's jeans, prompting an unexpected scream 

from Ryou as he touched something Ryou didn't appreciate him touching. 

Bakura tried squeezing his hand down Ryou's pants. To his dismay, Ryou's jeans were so 

tight, he couldn't anymore than the tips of his fingers below the black material. Ryou 

laughed sarcastically and grabbed Bakura's wrists. 

What's wrong? Don't you want the phone? 

Bakura get out a growl and tried digging deeper. 

Just as Bakura was able to get his fingers on the phone, somebody opened the door. 

Oh wow! Tany exclaimed. Bakura yanked his hand out of Ryou's jeans and placed it in 

his own lap. 

Ryou sat with his arms infront of him, hoping Tany wouldn't ask questions. 

Tany covered her eyes and laughed. 

You can proceed with whatever that was, I promise I won't look. 

Bakura looked at Ryou evilly. Ryou looked back at him threateningly. 

//Not now Bakura, Wait until she leaves// Ryou related to Bakura through their link. 

//She gave me permission! I WANT that phone! 

//Bakura, what do you think Tany would think if she found out you had Caroline's 

phone?// 

Bakura stopped and thought. 

//Oh alright, I'll wait. But you're camel shit once she's out. 

//Just bring it// Ryou scoffed back. 

Tany gathered a few folders out of her suitcase and began to leave. 

You two are very strange she laughed as she walked out. 

Bakura and Ryou waited until they couldn't hear footsteps. Once all was quiet, Bakura 

tackled Ryou and resumed his assault. 

So why's this phone so important to you Bakura? Got anything you'd like to share? 

Ryou said as he struggled. 

No, now lay still so I can retrieve it! Bakura snarled. 

The both of the wrestled around on the bed like 12 year old boys. 

Marik came running into the room unexpectedly, and almost fell backwards at the sight of 

what Bakura was doing to Ryou. 

Hey guys.......oops! Sorry! I'll just close this door for you. 

Bakura jerked his hand out once again and sat quietly. 

No, Marik, wait, What's up? Ryou asked breathlessly. 

Marik slowly peeked into the room. 

Is it safe? he joked. 

Yes, it's safe. Ryou laughed. 

Marik slowly walked back into the room and sat on a chair by the bed. 

You aren't going to believe this. Caroline is here.....with Malik. 

Bakura sat up quickly. 

She is? 

Marik nodded his head. 

I can't believe it myself. I knew he was going to talk to her after the radio show, but I 

didn't expect it to work. 

He pulled the red vial from the pocket in his shirt and dabbed a little on his tongue. 

Well, time to see if this works for me. he grinned as he got up to leave. 

I'll close the door behind me. Malik chuckled. 

Ryou looked at Bakura curiously. 

Bakura? Can you please tell me what's going on between you and Caroline? I promise I 

won't say a word to anybody. 

Nothing is going on Ryou, she just gave me her phone before she left. 

Ryou squinted his eyes. 

You saw her before she left? 

Bakura nodded. 

Yes, but there's nothing going on between us, swear to Ra. 

Ryou reached into his jeans and pulled out the phone. 

He held it out to Bakura. 

I believe you. You just better hope Tany doesn't get wind of it though. You have to 

admit, ever since we got to California, you and Caroline have been spending alot of time 

together. 

Bakura rolled his eyes and took the phone from Ryou's hand.. 

You're being ridiculous. 

Ryou took a deep reath. 

I hope I am 

Bakura shoved the phone into the inner pocket of the jacket and grinned evilly at Ryou. 

Thank you for putting up such a fight, now I can blame you for these scratches Kaiba's 

woman gave me, and Tany won't doubt me in the least. I'll be back later. 

Ryou smacked himself on the head with his palm and sighed as Bakura walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Caroline sat quietly on the couch staring down at her neatly painted red finger nails. 

Malik walked into the room and sat next to her. 

Marik will be right down 

They both sat quietly until Marik walked in the room. 

Marik took a deep breath as he entered the livingroom. 

he said nervously. 

Caroline and Malik looked up and smiled. 

Caroline nodded. 

Marik walked over and crouched down infront of her. 

I missed you he said sadly. 

Caroline swallowed hard. It was clear that this wasn't easy for her. 

I missed you too she replied softly. 

Marik ran his hand slowly down her cheek. 

I love you so much he sighed. 

Suddenly, Caroline tackled him to the ground and began kissing him forcefully. Marik 

didn't seem to mind though. He reciprocated her kiss with one filled will even more lust. 

Malik looked on a bit puzzled. 

Let's go upstairs. Marik suggested. Caroline nodded her head and she unbuttoned his 

pants. 

May I join you? Marik ask nervously. 

Caroline and Marik looked into each other passion-filled eyes and shook their heads. 

The chuckled as they started getting up. 

Malik's heart panged, but he didn't let it show as Caroline and his light mauled each other 

all the way out of the room. He let out a long, frustrated sigh. 

Suddenly, Marik popped back into the room. 

We were just kidding Malik, get your ass up 

Malik's eyes shot up. He nearly tripped and fell as he raced up to the bedroom. 

************************************************************** 

(2 hours later) 

What the hells going on up there? Duke ask as he looked up at the ceiling above him. 

Yami crossed his arms and shrugged. 

Sounds like a natural disaster Yugi chuckled as he spooned more powered chocolate 

into his milk. 

Bakura walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Coke from the refrigerator. 

He sat on the counter and looked up at the ceiling. 

Sounds like the gods have been angered 

Ryou walked in right behind Bakura and chuckled. 

Quick! Sacrifice a virgin! 

Bakura looked around the room, and pointed at Duke. 

Duke's the closest thing we have! Quick Ryou, slit his throat! The gods like when you 

bleed your offerings to death! he laughed. 

Yami rolled his eyes. 

I'm out of here, you guys are to strange for me, come on Yugi 

Yugi stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. 

But I want to stay, Im having fun 

Yami made a sour face, than turned and walked away. 

Fine than. he muttered. 

Ryou sat down at the table and grinned. 

So are you two ready for the show tonight? 

Duke and Yugi nodded eagerly. 

Yeah, I can't wait! Yugi exclaimed as he gulped his chocolate milk. 

I'm really looking forward to the tour though. Duke said adamantly. 

I just hope this tour isn't as crazy as the first Ryou sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Marik curled up next to Caroline in their oversized water bed and sighed contentedly. 

I'm glad you're coming to the show tonight. 

Caroline ran her fingertips along his jaw and smiled. 

Me too, I'm sorry I won't be tagging along for the tour though 

Marik exhaled slowly. 

It's okay, I know you'll visit whenever you can. You have your career to think about, 

babe. And just think, while you're in Egypt on that photoshoot, you can visit my sister and 

drive her crazy for me. 

Caroline chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. 

I love you Marik Ishtar 

Malik rolled over and put his arm around Caroline. He kissed her lightly and smiled. 

Hey beautiful, I'm starving, make me something to eat 

Caroline rolled over and flicked her fingers infront of Malik's face. 

POOF! You're a donut! 

She laughed so hard at her own joke that she fell out of bed, taking a laughing 

Marik with her. 

Malik sat up and shook his head. He was at a loss of words. 

*********************************************************** 


	15. Who put th X in sex? Part 1

Devil's Sanctuary (Through Hell and Back for More) 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that carries a trademark or copyright 

Warning : IT'S RATED R! there's your warning. 

***************************************************************************** 

Who put the X in sex? pt. 1 

(At the record release party later that evening) 

*** 

Hey Ishtar! Did the girls get here yet? Ryou yelled over the clamor backstage. 

WHAT? Did the Bills win the Superbowl? No, I don't think so Marik yelled back. 

Ryou rolled his eyes. He tried yelling even louder over all the racket in the hallway. 

No dumb-dumb! Did the girls show up yet, you know, your wife and my girlfriend? 

Marik shook his no, OH! No, I haven't seen them. Care said she had to stop at the hotel 

she's staying at to pick up something. I'm sure they'll be here soon. 

Ryou let out a frustrated sigh. 

//Are you thinking what I'm thinking?// Bakura questioned Ryou from the confines of his 

soul room. 

//I don't know, maybe. Are you thinking the Bills will never see a Superbowl?// 

//Um....No....that's not what I was thinking. Stupid vessel......What I was thinking is how 

bored I am in here.// 

//Yeah? So?// Ryou chortled. 

//I'm going to go wander go around.// 

//You can't do that, I don't want you to scare my fans away// Ryou protested. 

Bakura ignored Ryou's comment and left his soul room, materializing behind Ryou. 

Much better. Hey Marik, tell Malik to get his ass out here. 

Ryou reached back and wacked Bakura in the arm with the hairbrush. 

No! You and Malik cause to much trouble out on your own 

You wanted me? Malik ask as he reflection appeared in the mirror 

Gah! DON't do anything stupid, got that? Ryou hissed as he went back to brushing his 

hair. 

*** 

Tany turned to look at the clock on the wall. 

We're gonna be late, I know it. 

Caroline grabbed a bottle of hairspray and shook it. 

Hold still, I'm almost done. Don't worry about it, the club is only 5 minutes from here 

Caroline put the finishing touches on Tany's hair and stood back. 

she said proudly. 

Tany got up and looked in the mirror. 

Oh my god! What have you done to me! she shrieked as he ran her fingers through her 

hair. 

Caroline grabbed a tube of lipstick out of her bag and grinned. 

What? I think it looks great! 

Tany examined her new hair style closely in the mirror. 

Yeah, it does. I'm just not used to having flat hair. 

Caroline tossed her lipstick into her purse and grabbed her keys. 

The guys are going to flip when they see us 

Tany nodded her head and followed Caroline out of the hotel room. 

No doubt 

*** 

Psst, Malik....look over here Bakura said quietly. 

Malik sided up to Bakura and peered out the backstage door. 

What? I don't see anything 

Over there, dumbass! Bakura pointed out four shady characters standing between two 

parked cars. 

Holy Amun........what the hell are they doing here? Malik gaped at the four members of 

Esoteric standing in the shadows. 

Bakura closed the backstage door slowly and turned back to Malik. 

Something doesn't feel right. 

Malik waved his hand in the air, dismissing Bakura's concern 

They don't scare me. Think about it Bakura, Ryou and Marik don't act the same off 

stage as they do onstage, and I'm willing to bet it's the same deal with Esoteric. They 

probably dress like they do to get attention. 

A low growl escaped Bakura's pale lips. 

I don't care what they wear. It's how they act that bothers me. If anybody is an expert on 

the occult here, it's me. I know the ins and outs of the metaphysical world. When our 

lights were sitting at the same table as those guys, my senses were overcome with the 

presence of shadow magic. 

Malik pondered Bakura's words. He hadn't been paying attention during the meeting 

Bakura was referring to. He was too busy feeling sorry for himself in his soulroom. 

I can't say I noticed he replied. 

We best tell our lights of what we have just seen, just incase I'm right. Bakura said 

briskly. 

Malik shrugged his shoulders. 

I guess 

*** 

Caroline and Tany arrived at the club minutes after the show had started. They hurried off 

Caroline's motorcycle and started running for the backstage door. 

a man yelled from behind them. 

Caroline and Tany froze in their tracks and turned around. 

WHAT!' Caroline yelled back. 

A man dressed in all black emerged from the darkness. 

Tany gaped. 

Caroline looked at her strangely. 

Ammut? That's a funny name 

Tany gave Caroline a wary glare. 

He's in one of the opening bands.....he gives me the creeps 

Anubis approached the two girls and smiled wickedly. 

Good evening.......ladies he said in a low, almost spooky voice. Tany shuddered at his 

tone. 

Is there a problem? she asked nervously. 

Anubis shook his head. 

Not at all. You are here for the show, yes? 

Caroline stood up straight and looked directly into the strangers eyes. 

Yeah, so? What's your point? 

Anubis widened his eyes at her harsh tone of voice. 

Ah yes, you must be the dauntless wife if Marik Ishtar. 

Caroline grinned smugly. 

Maybe. Who the hell are you? 

Anubis reached out and took her hand into his own. 

I am Ammut. Pleased to make your acquaintance.....Mrs. Ishtar. 

Caroline seemed mesmerized with his eyes. She gazed into them like she was under some 

sort of magical spell. Tany watched on nervously as Ammut kissed the top of Caroline's 

hand. She just stared at him in silence. 

I look forward to seeing you on the tour. he purred as he took her other hand into his. 

Caroline nodded her head slowly. 

I-I-I'm not.....not going along. 

Anubis laced his fingers around Caroline's and pulled her closer to him. 

No? May I ask why.....my dear? 

Caroline never took her eyes off of him. 

Anubis chuckled softly. 

Egypt is very beautiful...it's full of intrigue and mystery.....much like yourself. 

Caroline smiled, but she seemed in a daze. Anubis reached up and ran his fingers down her 

cheek, eventually brushing his thumb across her slightly parted lips. Caroline closed her 

eyes and let a whimper escape her throat. Anubis pulled her even closer to him, just so 

that their bodies were touching. 

Such a shame, I was hoping to see -more- of you. Anubis tipped her chin up gently and 

looked down at her with his cold, dark eyes. Caroline ran her fingers down the middle of 

his chest, stopping just above the bottom to his tight, black jeans. 

I'll visit when I can she sighed as Anubis's touch sent shockwaves through her body. 

Anubis leaned down and pressed his cold lips against Caroline's warm mouth. He kissed 

her very lightly at first, but as he tasted the warmth of her mouth, he began to kiss her 

more ardently. Tany couldn't tell if Caroline was kissing him back or not. Anubis's long, 

black hair fell in waves over both their faces, shielding Tany from view of their exchange. 

Anubis slowly pulled away, prompting a very quiet whimper of protest from Caroline. 

I certainly look forward to that he spoke smoothly as he moved back slowly, holding 

both Caroline's hands. 

Tany didn't like what was going on infront of her. She grabbed Caroline's arm and yanked 

her forcefully from the grip of Anubis. 

We need to go, NOW. she stated firmly. 

Caroline whimpered as she was separated from Anubis's touch. 

Tany rolled her eyes. 

she scoffed as she dragged Caroline into the building. Caroline went with 

her, but continued to stare back at Ammut lustfully. 

Once they were inside, Tany pulled Caroline backstage and smacked her upside the head. 

What the hell was that about! she said sharply. 

Caroline shook her head, still in somewhat of a daze. 

I-I........don't know. Oh my gods, that guy, he's......I don't know.....mesmerizing! 

Tany rolled her eyes. 

He's a creepy fucking weirdo Caroline. Are you losing you marbles? 

Caroline shook her head to try and clear her mind. 

Maybe.....fuck. Where's Marik? 

Tany pointed to the stage. 

I told you we were going to be late. They're already on. 

Caroline made a contrite face as she head Marik singing the final lyrics to their opening 

song Ring of Fire. It was a song Ryou wrote one night when he was in a particularly bad 

mood because a certain spirit of the ring had a man eater bug up his ass. 

Oh...shit. Sorry.... 

Tany shook her head in disgust at Caroline, who wasn't really paying attention. 

*** 

Hey! girls!(insert high pitched whistle)! Bakura yelled as he caught sight of Tany and 

Caroline sidestage. 

Tany smiled brightly as he approached. 

Glad you made it, did you see Malik anywhere? he ask as he approached. 

His gaze fixed on Tany's new hair style. 

Uh....what's up with your hair? he ask as he touched her altered flat locks. 

she said, pointing at Caroline. Said it's what's in' out here. Tany snapped 

sharply. 

Bakura smiled at Caroline, who just stood leaning with her back against the wall 

apathetically. 

I like it, it's nice Bakura said with a slight smile. He lowered his voice and whispered to 

Tany. 

What's up with her? She on dope or something? Why is she all spacey-like? 

Tany made a sour face and snarled. 

That weirdo-guy from that Esoteric group was putting the moves on her outside, that 

guy totally freaks me out Bakura.....I don't like him at ALL! 

Bakura nodded his head. 

I have my suspicions too. From now on, we need to keep a sharp eye on him. 

Tany shook her head in agreement. 

You should have seen him outside! He was practically fucking her. It was fucking 

obscene! she exclaimed vehemently. 

Bakura looked back at Caroline and shook his head slowly. 

And she was responding to him? 

Tany nodded her head. 

It was like he put a spell on her. I made me want to barf. 

I wouldn't be surprised if it IS a spell of some sort. I was just telling Malik I sensed 

shadow powers 

Talking about me again Bakura? Malik ask as he walked up and joined them. 

Yeah, I was actually. Tany and your woman just had a run in with your buddy Ammut. 

Malik shrugged his shoulders, 

Yeah? So what? 

He was all over your little vamp over there Bakura said with a hint of enjoyment. 

Malik puffed up his chest and tried looking tough. 

Oh yeah? Well I'm just going to have to go kick his ass 

Go for it, just be back in time for the encore. Bakura grinned evilly. 

Malik stomped off in search of the man he thought was named Ammut, ready to tear him 

up if he saw him. 

Bakura waved his hand infront of Caroline's face. 

You-hoo...anybody home? he jested. 

Caroline blinked her eyes a few times and snapped out of her daze. 

Oh......hi Bakura. She said with a nervous laugh. 

Bakura pointed up at the stage where Marik had just begun their third song, Suck it and 

See 

he scolded her. 

Holy shit Tany gasp as Marik started thrusting his hips seductively along with the song. 

Bakura covered his eyes. 

Oh gods please he groaned at the sight of Mariks suggestive pelvic movements 

Marik sent hearts racing as he chimed the chorus, 

_She said suck it and see........it was all new to me........all in a young childs_

_dream..........She said suck it and see......can't be happening to me..........but it's good, if_

_you know, what I meeeeean._

Caroline peeked over Bakura's spiky white hair with wide eyes. She took a few steps 

closer to get a better view of the stage. 

Holy shit...*gulp*....that's hot she spoke slowly as she grabbed onto a railing infront of 

her for support. 

Marik caught sight of her looking and him. He grinned playfully as he pointed directly at 

her and winked. 

Caroline chuckled and blew him a kiss. 

Marik was having a blast on stage. One by one, fan girls were passing out from all the 

excitement Marik was stirring up. 

Not even his own wife was immune to his alluring conduct. He did an enticing little 

groove with his microphone stand that got the best of her. 

Bakura......fuck.......catch me she sighed as she fell back and fainted into Bakura's arms. 

Tany laughed as she noticed Bakura's bewildered expression. 

Take her to the dressing room Tany chuckled. I'll meet you after the show......I need to 

find Kaiba and talk to him about something 

Bakura nodded his head and carried a passed out Caroline to the dressingroom. 

**** 


	16. Who put th X in sex? Part 2

Devil's Sanctuary (Through Hell and Back for More) 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that carries a trademark or copyright 

Warning: rated R, okay? 

******************************************************************* 

Who put the X in sex? pt. 2 

*** 

Ann sat with Mokuba at a table toward the back of the room. She watched as Seto and 

Tany walked backstage to discuss merchandising strategies. 

Mokuba flirted playfully with a group of girls that had come to see Trial by Nightmare. It 

wasn't long before he'd sweet talked the girls into doing him a in exchange for 

backstage laminates. Mokuba left out to the parking lot with the girls, leaving Ann by 

herself. She wasn't alone for long though. Anubis scoped out his target before 

approaching Ann's table. 

***Anubis's point of view [Ammut]*** 

[This one may be a bit more of a challenge. The great Seto Kaiba would only courte a 

woman with some substance, unlike Malik Ishtar and his other self's wife. All the three of 

them do is think about sex and taking over the world. I can see the wife achieving her lofty 

goals though.....she's pretty cute. When she and I shared that kiss earlier, I searched her 

soul. I was very intrigued to find she had suppressed many demons. I was not surprised 

though, I knew she had evil within her when our lips met. She tasted too sweet, and to all 

who have knowledge of the ancient texts, Evil always tastes the best. It's very sweet. 

Good tastes very plain. It's tastes like this putrid substance I discovered at the restaurant 

the other day. It was called It sounded Egyptian to me, so I ordered it. When my 

plate arrived there was this pile of white colored.......shit. Yes, white shit describes it very 

well. I sent the cursed shit to the Shadow Realm. I'm sure it will haunt many souls there. I 

need to focus back on the matter at hand now. Seto Kaiba's companion.] 

**Normal POV** 

Hello, is this seat taken? Anubis said very charmingly. 

Ann looked up from her Vodka straight and smiled. 

No, not at the moment, there were two others with me, but I don't expect either back 

soon. 

Anubis seated himself next to Ann, making sure to maintain eye contact. 

I recognize you.........Ammut, isn't it? Esoteric? Ann smiled confidently. 

Yes, that is correct. Anubis replied, I'm flattered you remember. You're name is Ann 

Silver. You the head of the legal staff at Kaiba Corp. You are also the bride to be of the 

great Seto Kaiba himself, am I correct? 

Ann stared at him in shock. 

How do you all this? 

Anubis smiled and pointed at her finger. 

For 1, that ring you're wearing. It beautiful. But yet, the stones could be much larger, 

more brilliant. This told me you were engaged to somebody very wealthy. I saw you with 

Seto Kaiba at the meeting the other day, so I assumed it was him. He introduced you as 

Ms. Ann Silver, head of legal staff, so that told me your name. I have a very good 

memory 

I can tell Ann nodded. She couldn't take her eyes off of Anubis's. She was melting into 

his plan easier than expected. 

Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air with me? she ask Anubis. 

He nodded with a spark in his eyes. The was going to be way easier than he 

anticipated. He followed Ann out of a side stage door and into an alley. 

***** 

Don't you have to go up on stage soon? I thought I heard something about you and 

Malik being in the last song. Caroline ask while digging through Mariks jacket. 

I have time yet, besides. Bakura looked around, I don't see Malik anywhere 

Maybe we should go look for him Caroline suggested as she pulled her hand out of the 

inside pocket of Mariks jacket. Ewe, there's something wet in this pocket....yuck! 

Bakura chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. 

That's what you get for snooping around in other people stuff Bakura chuckled. 

Gross, my husband is disgusting. 

Caroline threw the jacket aside and frowned. 

Damn it. I was hoping he'd have something to munch on 

I saw some donuts over on a table by the stage Bakura mentioned. 

Great, show me! Caroline grinned. 

Bakura went to open the dressingroom door. Suddenly, it burst open, hitting Bakura in the 

face. 

Oh! Shit! I'm sorry Bakura, I was uh....... Mokuba hesitated. 

Bakura noticed the group of girls that Mokuba was leading around. It was quite apparent 

little Mokuba was taking full advantage of his situation, and the group of girls. Caroline 

sided up to Bakura and tugged on his sleeve. 

Let's go find those donuts. she insisted. Bakura wanted to pop Mokuba for hitting him 

in the face with the door, but he decided against it. Hitting Mokuba would get him bitched 

at, but making sure Kaiba knew what his little brother was doing behind his back would 

prove a more fulfilling revenge. 

He showed Caroline over to the table with the donuts. Her eyes lit up when she saw her 

favorite kind. Ironically, it was also Bakuras. they both grabbed for the same donut. After 

fighting over it, they ended up squishing the filling out and getting it all over their fingers. 

Caroline playfully glomped a lump of cream filling right on Bakura's nose. 

Bakura tried licking it off, but his tongue just wasn't long enough. 

(Sorry girls! LOL) 

He grabbed a big chunk of a different donut and smashed it in Caroline's face. After 

trading off smashing each other in the face with donut goo, they ended up wrestling over 

the last, unsmashed pastry. Of course, they ultimately ended up smushing it. 

Hey, I like that frosting! Bakura laughed as Caroline took a big scoop of frosting off 

one of the smushed donut remains.He grabbed her hand before she could get the frosting 

to her lips, and shoved her fingers in his mouth. Caroline jerked her hand away and licked 

off the remaining frosting. 

You putz, that was mine! she chuckled. Suddenly, both of them were struck by a very 

strange sensation. It was a sensation that sent their libido's soaring from one to 

1,000,000,00 in less than a second. 

Oh shit Bakura said as he took a series deep breaths. 

Bakura......why do I feel this sudden urge to....... screw your brains loose? Caroline ask 

nervously as the feeling grew stronger. 

Bakura thought back and remembered her complaining about something wet in Mariks 

jacket pocket. Could the sexual magnetism potion have leaked out and gotten onto 

Caroline? By the way Bakura's body was reacting, he knew it had to have, and when they 

licked the frosting off her fingers, potion got into their systems. 

Bad news Caroline.....we have no control over what may happen next........ Bakura 

sighed as he felt his body betraying him. 

*** 

Ann walked with the man who she thought was Ammut. They made their way away from 

the noisey club and to a quiet little tavern across the street. 

Do you shoot pool Ammut?Ann ask Anubis as they took a seat up at the bar. 

I can't say I ever have Anubis admitted. 

Ann got up and put two quarters into the coin slot and wracked up the pool balls. 

It's easy, I'll show you how. 

Ann grabbed two pool sticks off the wall and brought one over to Anubis. 

Here, you'll need this. Ann smiled as she handed him the stick. 

Thank you. Anubis mused as he looked the strange object over. 

Okay, first you need to break your balls. Ann explained as he set the cue ball on the 

green felt. 

Owe, sounds painful Anubis cringed. Ann shook her head and chuckled. 

Not those balls, come here and I'll show you how. 

Ann positioned herself behind Anubis and showed him how to hold the stick. 

All you need to do is hit this white ball so it hits those balls to go in. 

Anubis took advantage of his position and turned his face to Ann's. 

You smell nice he smiled. 

Anubis's cheek lightly brushed against Ann's. 

She smiled back. You smell nice too 

Anubis looked into Ann's eyes and completely absorbed all her attentions. He leaned over 

and daringly placed a soft kiss on her lips. Ann didn't resist. 

*** 

I really wish you would reconsider joining us over the road Mr. Kaiba, I'm still nervous 

about running the show myself. Tany confessed. 

You'll do just fine. And like I said, I will show up from time to time. Kaiba nodded. 

Okay, well, I better get back to Bakura now. Who knows what that guy is getting himself 

into. Tany replied. 

I'll see you later Kaiba said in his usual arrogant tone of voice. 

Tany left the room where she and Kaiba had just went over a few details on the upcoming 

tour. She headed for the dressingroom while looked over her notes. As she walked into 

the dressingroom, she bumped into Malik who was walking out. 

Ooops, sorry Malik, I should have looked before I just walked in. Tany apologized. 

Malik waved his hand infront of him and smiled. 

No harm done he said as he pulled on Marik's jacket. Tany looked at him curiously. 

Goin' outside? 

Malik nodded. 

I left my gun in the car and it's chilly tonight. 

Tany cocked her head. 

Your, GUN? 

Malik grinned evilly. 

Super Splasher 6300, biggest water gun there is. I've got a little plan to blast the guys 

after the show 

Tany wagged her eyes brows. 

Got an extra one? 

Malik nodded his head as he reached into the pocket of Mariks jacket looking for a 

cigarette. 

I brought one for Bakura, but I can't find him anywhere, so yeah. It's yours Malik 

pulled his hand out of the pocket. Shit, Marik spilled some water or something in this 

pocket. 

They turned to leave the dressing room when the heard a muffled voice. Malik held his 

finger up to Tany's lips as she began to speak. 

Shhh.....I'll go look 

Malik crept over to the closet where the noise originated and slowly opened the door. 

When he saw who it was he covered his mouth to stop from laughing his head off. 

Mokuba said nervously as he crawled out from under 3 girls. 

Malik turned to Tany, who was besides herself with laughter, and shrugged. 

Looks like the Kaiba kid wants some privacy. C'mon Tany, let's leave him to his 

pubescent vices. 

Malik and Tany walked out to the car laughing at what they'd just seen. 

Kaiba would be proud to know his baby brother is getting more tang than him 

Malik chuckled as he opened the trunk of the car. Tany looked up at Malik and laughed. 

You're mean........but you're not far from the truth Tany felt a strange sensation 

overwhelm her as she continued staring at Malik. Malik obviously was having the same 

sensations. 

Tany? Do you feel weird? he ask nervously as he closed the trunk. 

Tany nodded her head. 

M'hm......Malik......I never noticed how.....sexy......you are....what the hell? 

Malik reached out and brushed his finger tips over her cheek. 

Tany? Do you have the same urge....... to fuck? 

Tany nodded her head as she reached her arms around Malik. 

I think so.... 

Malik wasted no time pulling her into a heated kiss. 

Yami's sexual magnetism potion struck yet again! 

************************************************************** 

Okay, I'm gonna hide, I know I'm gonna get hell for this chappie! LOL 

Wasn't 2 chappies for the price of one kinda cool though? 

*authoress shines her horns* 


	17. Darkness

****Yami's POV**** 

Backstage. Yugi is up on stage playing his little heart out. I'm walking around aimlessly trying to look busy. He said he didn't want to wear the puzzle on stage because it got in the way when he was playing. Now that's a kick in the ass if I do say so myself. I'm in the way back here too. I almost got ran over by a little troll followed by three squealing girls. If I wouldn't have ducked into that closet, he would have smucked right into me. If that wasn't bad enough, some paramedics almost flattened me too. Don't these people LOOK where they're going? This lifestyle is not for me, but I'll do it for Yugi. 

Oh great, Kaiba's walking toward me. He probably wants trample me too. 

Well well, if it isn't the pharaoh himself. Kaiba says arrogantly. What a spoiled brat. No duh I'm a pharaoh, just not in this day and age. 

I have a name Kaiba. I retort sarcastically. 

Kaiba lets out a little laugh. 

Oh great, instead of running over me, he's just going to stand here and give me shit. 

Whatever, let's just cut to chase. I need your help. I can't find Ann or Mokuba anywhere. I had to go over some things with Tany, so I had to step out. When I last saw them they were sitting at the reserved table. When I came back they were gone. 

Oh look, I'm good for something. Yippie. 

They didn't say where they were going? I ask, just to make sure Kaiba's not wasting my time. 

No, they just took off. Kaiba replies. 

Hmm....maybe they're in the dressing room. 

Let's go see Kaiba nods. 

***Normal POV*** 

Yami and Kaiba hurried to the bands dressing room and looked inside. Kaiba gasp as his eyes fell on his little brother exiting the closet......with three girls. 

Mokuba exclaimed while yanking up his jeans. 

Yami stood back and laughed. Looks like little Kaiba's been knocken' boots with groupies 

Seto glared at Yami. Shut up 

Mokuba quickly hugged the girls he had been with and sent them out of the dressingroom. Once they were gone Seto closed the door. 

Mokuba, sit down. We need to talk. Yami took that as his cue to leave. By the way Seto was glaring at his little brother, Yami knew better than to stick around. 

I'll go look for Ann Yami chuckled as he left Mokuba to Seto. 

Yami walked outside and wandered around the dark parking lot. He was so bored he started singing a tune that had been going through his head all day. 

_All the times I spent suffering in school y'know, Thinking I was so supercool, and baby, All the teachers gave me so much grief, I wanna blow 'em up just to get some relief_! 

Yami had no clue where he'd heard the song, but the words continued to ring though his mind. 

_Sister, sister they call me a parasite, Sister, sister they wanna bury me alive! All day, All night, all term long...._

Yami walked very slowly. He kicked a soda can in his path out of the way, sending it flying threw the air. 

What the hell was that! a womans voice exclaimed out of the darkness. 

Shut up and go back to what you were doing! a man growled back. 

Yami recognized the voices. It was Tany and Malik. He walked to the source of the voices, which was infront of the car, and called their names. 

Tany? Malik? Is that you? Yami's presence startled both Malik and Tany, but they didn't stop what they were doing. 

"What the hell are you two doing!" Yami shrieked as he caught sight of the two of them making out like wild monkeys. 

Yami remembered giving Marik the two potions, and figured out that most likely, Tany and Malik had somehow fell victim to it's effects. 

Oh great god of all that's true, please correct what was done, and now undo. Release these souls from the urge to screw Yami chanted to release them from the grips of the potion. 

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Tany and Malik pulled away from each other. Tany grabbed her shirt and quickly slipped it over her head. 

Yami! Where'd you come from? she gasp. 

Malik got his his feet slowly. He was only wearing a pair of faded light colored jeans, and his zipper was wide open. Yami stared at them on shock. 

What's going on? he ask curiously. 

Tany and Malik looked at each other and scratched their heads. 

I don't know why, but I think Tany and I were just getting ready to fuck. 

Tany made at Malik and glanced down at his open zipper. 

Oh my god, I can't fuck you! What the hell was I thinking! 

Yami sighed before he explained what happened. 

Somehow the two of you consumed the sexual magnetism potion. Marik had me make it up for him yesterday. I'm assuming he has it here at the show. 

What? A potion that makes you horny? Is that possible? Tany ask. 

Yami nodded his head. Yes, With the use of ancient magic. 

Tany looked perplexed.. But, but........how did we, why did we, when did we........? 

Yami knew what she was trying to get at. I'm not sure Tany, but somehow you and Malik must have come on contact with the potion. 

Tany made a sour face as she picked some grass out of her hair. 

Why did Marik have you make a sex potion? Yami glanced at Malik with caution before answering her. 

He wanted it to get Caroline to stay with him 

Malik started to laughed and rolled his eyes. 

I guess I can live with that he chuckled. 

Malik picked his jacket up off the ground and shook the dirt off it before pulling it on. 

//Malik, three more songs and you need to be up here// Marik reminded Malik through their link. 

//I know// Malik replied. //I'll be there.// 

Well, I'm going to go find Bakura and a big bag of M&M's, see ya Malik said as he picked his big water gun up off the hood of the car and walked away. 

**** 

Ann slowly pulled her lips away from Anubis's. Her cheeks were flushed from the intensity of Anubis's kiss. She turned her head away and took a few deep breaths. 

I.......need to go find Seto. she said quickly as she regained her senses. 

So soon? Anubis responded. 

Ann grabbed her coat and started walking away. 

Yes. Have a good night. she said firmly as she left the quiet tavern. 

Anubis grinned as she walked out the door. 

//She's strong, but in the end she will not resist// he thought to himself. 

Ann quickly returned to the noisy, smoke filled club. She sat at the same table she had been at earlier. Within a few minutes of her return, Seto came walking out from backstage.....pulling Mokuba along behind him; by his ear. 

Seto! Let me go! Mokuba protested. 

You're not going anywhere Romeo. Seto replied harshy as he returned to the table. Now sit your ass down and STAY PUT. 

Seto looked up and realized Ann had finally returned. 

he smiled as he released his grip on his little brothers ear. 

Ann smiled as she got up and hugged her fiancé. 

Where'd you go sweetheart? I was looking all over for you. Kaiba ask. 

Ann didn't want to tell him she left with Ammut, but she didn't want to lie either. 

I went out to get some air she responded quickly. 

Kaiba accepted her answer and nodded. Mm, okay. Next time please let me know though, I was worried. 

Ann nodded her head. Don't worry Seto.......I don't plan on leaving your side. 

*** 

Tell me about this potion you made for Marik now, Yami. What does it do? Tany ask as she and Yami sat outside on the hood of the car. 

Well Tany, it's a sexual magnetism potion. Basically what it does is temporarily enlarges your hypothalamus, creating a sexual drive beyond human control. 

Does it do anything else? Tany ask curiously. 

Yami nodded his head. Yes, it makes you very hungry after it wears off. 

Tany rolled her eyes. 

That explains this urge I have to call and order a pizza Tany laid back on the hood of the car and looked up into the night sky. 

Yami replied. They both were silent for a few minutes. 

Yami laid back on the car and propped his head up with his hand. 

So Tany......what was it you were saying about a pizza? 

**** 

Bakura pulled off the shirt he was wearing and threw it aside. He looked at Caroline with lust filled dark brown eyes, 

Let's get a room he said in a low raspy voice. 

The two of them found themselves an un-occupied dressing room. There was nothing to stop them from making a huge mistake now. The sexual magnetism potion had taken its full effect, leaving their bodies at the mercy of the other. There minds were on the same astral plane.......and all they could think about was ripping off each others clothes and going at it like sex- starved animals.. Caroline moaned as Bakura positioned himself on top of her. 

Shhh.....I promise this won't hurt.....much. Bakura whispered softly as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.. 

***** 

Hey Tany! There's some girl in here asking for you, Laurie Ann or something like that! She says Marik told her you could get her backstage. Get your ass in here and talk to her! 

Malik yelled out the backstage door. 

Okay, just a sec! Tany yelled back. Yami looked at her with an exaggerated pout on his face. 

Guess that means no pizza he sighed. 

Tany smiled at him and messed up his hair. You're so cute Yami. Tell you what, I'll talk Kaiba into buying us all a pizza after the show. 

Yami smiled as he hopped off the car. Sounds good to me. 

Tany followed Malik inside, where he directed her where the girl named Laurie Ann was waiting. 

Well Tany, there she is. I'll see you later, I'm going to go find Caroline. 

Tany nodded her head and they began walking their separate ways. After a few steps, Tany stopped and turned around. Malik, wait she said quickly. Malik stopped and looked back at her. 

Tany took a deep breath before continuing to speak. 

Sorry about what happened before. I hope you're not angry at me. 

Malik shook his head. I'm sorry too, and no, there's no reason to be angry at each other. It's Marik we need to be upset with. 

Tany smiled slightly and nodded her head. 

Yeah, no shit. What the hell was he thinking? Like he needs a potion to seduce Caroline. 

Malik started to laugh as he walked away. 

My light certainly has a strange way of handling things, that's for sure. 

**** 

Bakura.....we can't.........do this......I.....love..... Caroline started to say. 

I know.......but... Bakura groaned as Caroline nipped at his earlobe. 

That feels so good...gods.....don't stop Bakura responded. 

Caroline ran her hands down Bakura's bare chest and buried her face in his long, spiky white hair. 

Mmm, you smell so good Bakura....... 

Bakura dotted her neck with light kisses as he pulled their bodies closer together. 

I can't wait any longer he breathed heavily. 

Caroline sighed as Bakura gripped her hips firmly. 

Bakura positioned himself over Caroline and was just about to consummate their actions when the lights came on. 

Malik gasp. 

Bakura and Caroline both froze. 

Oh shit they both said in unison. 

This better not be what I think it is Malik said sternly as he yanked Bakura off of Caroline. 

Hey, watch it! Bakura snarled. 

Malik grabbed him by his shirt collar and glowered. Caroline shoved Malik out of her way and glared. 

Yeah, lay off him Malik! It's not our fault! It's Marik's! Now give me back Bakura! 

Malik stopped his assault on Bakura at the mention of Marik's name. 

Wait a minute, does this have to do with that fuck potion? 

Bakura nodded his head and lunged after Caroline. 

No shit Sherlock Ishtar. Now move your ass! I have needs here! 

Malik grabbed both Caroline and Bakura and dragged them out of the room kicking and protesting. Yami just happened to be walking inside. 

Guess what Malik growled as he held Caroline and Bakura in a headlock. Both of them were still trying to get their paws on each other. 

Yami made a sour face. Let me guess........Marik's potion again. 

Caroline momentarily looked away from Bakura. Say what? Again?? 

Malik bit his bottom lip nervously. 

Yes, again, I'll explain in a minute. Malik looked down at Yami, Fix them, or I'll....oh never mind, just say the fucking chant. 

Yami said the magic words, releasing Caroline and Bakura from the grips of the powerful sexual magnetism potion. Caroline and Bakura both stared at each other for a moment, not saying a word. 

What just happened? Caroline ask Malik after a brief moment of discomfort. 

Let go of me! Bakura growled as he struggled free of Malik's grasp. 

Malik shook his head. 

Caroline my dear, you just about fucked that gnarly, white haired freak. 

Bakura glared maliciously at Malik. 

Fuck off. At least I don't run around with my hair sticking straight up like a Ra-damned over grown mutant porcupine! Malik took off his long black Marilyn Manson shirt and handed it to Caroline. Neither her or Bakura were wearing a stitch of clothing. 

Here honey, throw this on. I need to kick Bakura's boney ass. 

Realizing he wasn't wearing anything, Bakura took off on a dead run to retrieve his clothes. Malik bolted after him. 

Get back here tomb robber! I'm going to tie those bat-bangs of yours around your throat until you can no longer breath! 

Caroline looked at Yami nervously. 

Should we try to stop him? 

Yami nodded his head. 

***** 

Master Anubis! We have located the main electrical box in the basement. a man carrying a flashlight exclaimed in a hushed voice. 

Anubis grinned evilly as he followed his slaves, Crash and Rune, down a dark set of stairs. 

It's back here! Rune yelled. 

Anubis approached the box and looked it over. 

This is going to be too easy. 

***** 

Marik, Ryou, Yugi and Duke were just finishing up their last song before their encore up on stage. Marik had just belted out the last lyrics to Change of Heart when suddenly, all the lights went out in the club. 

What the hell? Yugi yelled out into the darkness. Even their equipment had lost power. 

Duke grumbled as he tripped over a cord. 

I think we blew a fuse Ryou chuckled as he felt his way out from behind his drum kit. 

They could hear screaming as panic began to sweep over the audience. 

Marik took control of the situation as best he could. 

Everybody just relax he shouted loudly. 

Yugi followed the sound of Marik's voice and slowly found his way over to him. 

Marik, what are we gonna do? he ask nervously. 

I don't fucken know Yugi, I can't see a Ra-damned thing 

Duke snapped his fingers. 

I got an idea 

Duke cleared his throat. 

HEY, PEOPLE! THERE'S NO REASON TO PANIC, IT'S JUST A POWER OUTAGE! ANYBODY WHO'S GOT A CIGARETTE LIGHTER; LIGHT IT NOW AND TRY TO FIND AN EXIT. NOBODY GET STUPID AND START FREAKING OUT THOUGH, JUST BE COOL AND EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE! 

Next thing they knew the room was filled with little flickering flames of light. A few screams could still be heard, but most everybody was keeping their wits about them. 

Good thinkin' Duke!Yugi exclaimed. 

Yeah, good thinking, but we're still in the dark up here. Marik retorted. 

Duke's face was suddenly illuminated by the faint light of a lighter. 

Don't leave home without it he chuckled. 

Marik, Ryou, and Yugi followed the guiding light of Dukes lighter off the stage and went in search of Seto Kaiba. The were hoping he could tell them what was going on. 

***** 

Yami? Malik? Bakura? Hey, where'd you guys go? Caroline yelled into the darkness backstage. 

She got no reply. 

Hey, this isn't very funny! She yelled as she felt her way around. 

Malik had been chasing after Bakura, and Yami was hot on Malik's heels to try to stop him. Caroline had snuck away to get her clothes back on while the chase was going on. The lights had gone out just as she'd finished getting dressed. 

Malik? Answer me, PLEASE? she called out, but there still was no answer. 

Caroline noticed a faint light coming out from behind a partially opened door, so she peeked inside. She could see the silhouettes of Yami, Bakura, and Malik, but they weren't moving. Their wrists and ankles were bound by something red and glowing. Another person was in the room, but she couldn't see them. Before she could even react, a blinding flash of light threw her back against a wall, knocking her out cold. 

**************************************************************************** *** 

Well, Well, Well............that took me long enough to post! I am SO sorry!!! I've been busy as hell with school. I also got a new computer, so setting this bugger up has been quite interesting. I have to say though, I LOVE my new toy here.......it kicks ASS! I still need to swipe a few things off my old one, so if any of you know anything about networking, please let me know! Of yeah, new computer means new Yahoo ID! You can add BakuraBitch666 if you want to IM me. I'm going to stick with MarikIshtarRules for my AIM name. I always answer IM's........they are a welcomed distraction from HOMEWORK! 


	18. Shadows Gates

The lights came on all at once very suddenly as the band was walking off stage.

Ryou saw Tany standing nearby with a younger girl wearing a Trial By Nightmare t-shirt.

Ryou rushed over to Tany and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" he ask.

Tany nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What hell happened?"

Ryou shrugged his shoulders. 

"I don't know. We were going to go look to Kaiba to see if he knew anything. All I can figure is we overloaded the main circuit box."

Tany looked over her shoulder and noticed the girl she had been talking to before the lights went out, was staring at Ryou in awe. Tany smiled at her and motioned for her to join her and Ryou.

"Ryou, this is Laurie Ann, she's a big fan. Mind giving her an autograph?" Tany grinned.

Ryou nodded his head as he pulled the young fan into a big, thankful, hug.

"I don't mind one bit, fans are the ones who brought the band to success!" 

The young fan looked as if she were on cloud nine. Ryou was signing her t-shirt when Yugi came running over by him. His eyes were wide with fear, he looked extremely worried.

"Ryou!" Yugi yelled as he dropped to his hands and knees breathing heavily.

It was obvious something was wrong.

"Yugi, what's the matter?"

Yugi took a few more deep breaths before he could speak.

Tany kneeled next to him and patted his back.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi caught his breath and held onto Tany for support.

"They're............gone.......Yami......Bakura, Malik"

Just as Yugi finished his sentence, Duke came running over.

"We found Caroline knocked unconscious over by the dressing rooms, I think that blackout was a set up!" he exclaimed.

Ryou clutched the Millennium ring around his neck and tried contacting Bakura through their mind link. 

When he didn't get a response, he turned to Tany.

"Shit, something isn't right. I can't sense Bakura at all."

Tears came to Tany's eyes instantly.

"What are you saying Ryou? He can't be gone!"

Yugi swallowed back his tears and lowered his head.

"I'm afraid he is Tany."

"Sonuvabitch" Ryou groaned as he reached out to Tany.

Tany took his hand and squeezed it.

"Ryou, what are we gonna do? Bakura's gone, and we have no clue where he went!"

Yugi lowered his eyes and sighed.

"You know guys, I bet we're dealing with dark forces again"

"Or maybe they're up to something" Marik suggested as he and Caroline joined the group.

"Does anybody see that Care Bear?" Caroline said, staring blankly just beyond the group.

"Huh?" Yugi replied, looking at her strangely.

Marik began to laugh nervously, and quickly covered Caroline's mouth. He looked up and cleared his throat.

"She took a good blow to the head, sorry. She keeps seeing Care Bears. She thought I was Sunshine Bear when she first came to."

Everybody began to snicker, even though there was a thick sense of trouble looming in the air.

"AW! They're SO CUTE!" Caroline squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, we know honey. Now Shhhhhhh!"

"Wow Marik" Ryou laughed.

Laurie Ann, the girl Tany had been talking to, was standing back watching what was going on in front of her. Tany noticed the strange look on her face and realized that the girl was clueless as to the world of ancient tomb robbers living in necklaces and pharaohs living in puzzles. Tany remembered how strange it all sounded when she first met them all, but after living with it for 2 years, nothing surprised her anymore. Not even Bakura chasing rats around, thinking they're dinner. 

"Laurie Ann, I think I know what you're thinking. I know this all is sounding really weird to you. There's a lot more to this band than meets they eye."

Laurie Ann nodded her head slowly.

"I'm beginning to see that."

"You don't have to stick around if it weirds you out too much." Duke added.

The young fan shrugged her shoulders,

"I'll be fine. But can you answer something for me?"

Tany nodded her head.

"Sure"

"Who the hell are Yami, Malik, and Bakura?"

Tany glanced at Ryou, Marik and Yugi as though she was asking their permission to tell Laurie Ann about their unique circumstances.

All three nodded their heads. Hiding the truth was not an option at the moment.

Tany put her arm around the young fan and grinned.

"Let's go outside, I'll explain out there."

The two of them began walking towards the back exit.

Caroline began to jump up and down excitedly, squealing like a little child.

"I wanna go outside and play! Can I Mister Marik? Can I? Can I? Pleeeeeease?"

Marik scratched his head nervously. 

"Uh-Sure baby, I guess so. Just don't wander off, got that?"

Caroline jumped up and threw her arms around Marik.

"WHEEE! I get to go outside and play!" Caroline ran skipped over by Tany and Laurie Ann.

"Come on! Let's play tag! You're it! NA- NA, you can't catch me!!!"

Tany looked at Marik with disbelief.

"How hard did you say she got hit on the head?"

Marik glanced back at his wife, who was climbing of the scaffolding like a monkey, and buried his face in his hands.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

Duke patted Marik on the back and grinned.

"Look at the bright side man, if you put her hair up in pony tails, you can sneak her into movies for half price!"

Marik rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the encouragement Devlin, you're a real help."

"Does she remember anything?" Ryou said nervously as he looked over toward where Caroline was.

Marik shook his head.

"I don't think so. She didn't know who I was, so I doubt she remembers any of us."

Duke shook his head as he lit up a cigarette.

"She's pretty bold than, considering we all are probably strangers to her." 

"I'd say.......uh, Marik? You better look and see what she's doing" Ryou suggested.

Marik looked back and let out a shriek. He threw his hands on his head and fisted his hair as he took off running toward some expensive equipment his wife was using as a jungle gym.

"For Ra-s sake Caroline! Get the fuck off that!!! You're beginning to drive me nuts! GAHHHHHHHHHH!! NOOOO!"

Yugi firmly clutched the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck

"Guys? I don't want to sound like a downer, but we really need to figure out what happened to our other halves. I really think something bad happened to them."

Ryou nodded his head as he fiddled with one of the spikes dangling from his Millennium Ring.

"I tend to feel that way too Yugi"

Duke pointed toward the stage, where fans had once again gathered after the lights came back on. 

"But listen guys, don't you hear that? Our fans are calling us back out for an encore. Not even a blackout scared them off! We shouldn't disappoint them" 

Ryou held up his hands infront of him.

"But Duke, we can't even DO our final number without Bakura, Malik and Yami! They're part of the stage show, remember?"

"We can improvise, we know a lot of songs." Duke reminded them all.

Yugi took a deep breath.

"You're right Duke. We have an obligation to our fans to fulfill. We have to go on, I think Yami, Malik and Bakura would want us to."

Ryou nodded his head.

"You're right guys. Besides, it's not like we can help them right now anyway. We don't even know where the hell they went." 

Duke put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly.

"Hey Marik! We're gonna do one last song. Get your ass over here!"

"I don't think I can! I can't get Caroline down from the rafters!" Marik yelled back.

"WHEEEEEEE! Mister Marik's Tarzan and I'm Jane! Bet ya can't catch me!!!!!!" Caroline shouted as she swung down from a long black cable that was hanging from the ceiling. 

"SOMEBODY STOP HER BEFORE I KILL HER!" Marik yelled in frustration.

"You can't kill me! I'm a Care Bear!!!Wheeeeeeee!" Caroline giggled as she took off running. 

"Don't worry, I'll stop her." Duke smiled as he ran after Caroline. His long legs contributed to his speed, and he quickly caught up with Caroline and tackled her.

"AHHH! Mister Marik! Help! He's squishing me!!!!!" Caroline whined as Duke wrapped his arms around her and carried her back.

"Caroline, you need to settle down. If you can sit still for just a few minutes, we'll take you out for ice cream after the show, okay?" Duke suggested as he loosened his grip around her.

Caroline crossed her arms and pouted. 

"You're mean, I don't like you stupidhead!"

Marik calmly patted her head.

"Duke's not mean sweety, he's just trying to keep you out of trouble." Marik reached into his pocket and pulled out a bright, shiny nickle. "Here, this should keep you entertained for a while."

Caroline took the nickle and help it up to the light.

"Wow.........pretty money!" she said with admiration.

Marik turned to Duke, Ryou and Yugi and sighed.

"I wish I knew why she was acting like a little kid. I can't handle much more of this."

"I'm sure it's only temporary. Stuff like that happens when you take a good blow to the head." Ryou offered in sympathy.

Marik took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"I hope you're right."

"Well guys, let's get this last song over with." Ryou said adamantly.

"Which song are we going to do?" Yugi ask.

"I know, let's do the one Ryou wrote, The one called 'Ballad of Amane"

Duke suggested.

"Yeah, I like that one. Let's do it!" Yugi said eagerly. 

***

After the show, instead of partying with their fans, Marik, Ryou, Yugi, along with Caroline and Tany went back to the Ishtar home. Duke stayed behind to appease the fans. Seto, Ann, and Mokuba also stayed behind, just because Seto knew if he left Duke in charge, he'd probably end up burning the place down.

Marik walked into the livingroom and opened a bottle of tequila. 

"I think she's sleeping now." he said as he tipped the bottle to his lips.

"It's about time." Ryou grinned. Marik had been chasing all over the place after Caroline, who still was experiencing the side effects from getting thrown back against the wall. 

Marik set the bottle of tequila down and sprawled out on the floor.

"I feel like shit." he groaned.

Ryou rested his head back on the arm of the couch and groaned.

"You're not the only one. I think I'm coming down with something."

Tany reached over and felt Ryou's forehead. 

"Holy shit, you're fucking freezing, Ryou! I'm getting you a blanket!"

Tany ran out of the room and grabbed the thick quilt off the bed they were using. When she got back into the livingroom, Yugi, Marik and Ryou were all showing symptoms of some sort of strange illness. All three were looking very pale, and their body temperatures had dropped significantly.

Tany covered Ryou with the quilt, than ran to retrieve two more.

On her way upstairs, she met Caroline; who was just about to slide down the banister.

Tany grabbed Caroline's arm firmly and stopped her.

"Caroline, we got a huge problem. I really need your help!"

Caroline's eyes grew wide, and she gaped at Tany with a childlike innocence. 

"Did we run out of cookies?"

"NO! Damn it you fucking dingbat! Quit acting like a 2 year old and help me gather blankets to cover the guys up with. Something is really wrong with them, and I don't know what to do!"

Caroline looked as if she were about to cry. She looked up at Tany with tears pooling in her eyes.

"I don't mean to make you mad lady, I'm sorry"

Tany took a deep breath. She took Caroline's condition under consideration before she said anything else. Even though Caroline looked like an adult, the knock she took to the head had reduced her mind to that of a child. Tany had grown up in a very large family, so she knew exactly how to handle kids.

"Caroline, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Can you please help me get some blankets?"

Caroline whimpered as she nodded her head.

"I know where blankets are, follow me."

Caroline ran down the hall as fast as she could, leaving Tany in the dust. When Tany finally caught up to her, she threw her hand over her mouth and gasp. She saw Caroline climbing up to the top shelf of the closet, using the shelves for leverage. 

"CAROLINE! Get down from there! You're gonna fall!"

Caroline rolled her eyes and giggled. 

"I won't fall! I got good climbing skills! See?" Caroline reached up high for the next shelf.

Just as she did, she lost her footing and fell down 4 feet to the floor; hitting her head on the corner of a small wooden table, knocking her out cold. 

"SHIT!" Tany shouted as she ran over to see if Caroline was alright.

Tany shook Caroline gently.

"Caroline, are you okay?"

Caroline made a small whimpering sound from the back of her throat.

"Caroline, you better not be hurt, cause I got enough to worry about as it is!"

Caroline stirred a little more before she opened her eyes. When she finally do so, she grabbed her head and shrieked in pain.

"OWE! Shit! What the fucken hell! Somebody's gonna muthafucking die!"

Tany gaped at her sudden change in language. Most kids can't link together so few words with that many expletives. 

Caroline rubbed the front of her head and glared at Tany.

"Why the hell did you just hit me? Damn!"

Tany shook her head and held her hands out infront of her defensively.

"Hey now! You FELL. You wouldn't listen when I told you not to!"

Blood gushed from the area where her head had hit. Caroline looked up and the closet and put everything together. 

"Uh- Why was a climbing up the closet? Isn't that a bit -childish-?"

Tany gaped at Caroline. A huge smile came over her face.

She ran up and threw her arms around Caroline.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy you're back to normal! 

Caroline wriggled out of Tany's grip and looked around.

"How the hell did I get here? WHERE am I actually?"

"You're home now. We came home after the show to figure out what happened to Bakura, Malik and Yami. The guys are downstairs, but they're suddenly really sick. I'm willing to bet it's got something to do with their other halves disappearance."

Caroline looked at Tany like she was nuts.

"What in the hell are you talking about? I don't live here! I've lived at 455 Vercetti Circle for my entire fucking life! And THIS- is NOT- my house!"

Tany looked at Caroline with awe. 

"Shit, Caroline, answer me this; how old are you?

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"17"

Tany threw her hand on her head and smacked herself.

"Oh great"

Caroline looked back at the closet and than back at Tany.

"You never told me why I was climbing the closet."

Tany's eyes got wide as she remembered why they were in the room.

"Blankets! The guys need blankets!"

Caroline grinned mischievously.

"There's guys here?"

Tany was pulled a chair infront of the closet and pulled down a couple blankets from the top shelf.

"Yeah, there's 3 very sick guys downstairs and it's up to us to figure out what the hell is wrong with them!"

Caroline took half the blankets from Tany and followed her downstairs.

"Wow! This house is gorgeous! I want one just like it someday!" Caroline exclaimed as they walked back to the livingroom. Tany just chuckled to herself.

"Okay Caroline, you cover Marik, and I'll take care of Ryou and Yugi."

Caroline did as Tany told her to and stepped back.

Tany put a blanket on Yugi before coving Ryou.

"Ryou" Tany sighed as she placed a soft kiss on his hair.

"Tany" Ryou sighed back.

Caroline stared on in a state of confusion.

"Who are you all anyway?"

Tany brushed Ryou's hair out of his eyes and looked at Caroline. 

"That guy you covered up is you're husband. I know you don't remember, but it's true."

Caroline looked at Marik, who was laying on the floor with his eyes closed.

"No way.........I'm married? My dad is gonna KILL me!"

Tany smiled slightly at Caroline's adolescent reaction.

"Don't worry Caroline, your dad isn't here. You need to help Marik though. I'm afraid if we don't figure out what happened to the Bakura, Malik and Yami real soon, we may loose these guys too."

Caroline kneeled down and ran her fingers down Marik's cold cheek.

"Wow.......I'm married.......and to a really hot guy! COOL!"

Tany snuggled closer to Ryou to try and share some of her warmth with him. A very tiny smile appeared on Ryou's face. Tany bit her lip and groaned.

"Ryou, what should I do? I don't even know where to start!"

After a long pause, Ryou finally pulled together the strength to speak.

"Ask...........cards" 

Tany looked at him curiously.

"Ask cards? You mean you're duel monsters cards?"

Ryou nodded his head slightly.

"But how?" Tany ask.

Ryou didn't reply. His strength was fading quickly.

Tany got up and ran to retrieve his deck from his luggage. She sat on the floor infront of the couch and looked at the cards in her hands.

"What do I do!" She shouted at the cards. 

The cards of course said nothing back.

Caroline looked back at her and laughed.

"Are those duel monsters cards?"

Tany nodded her head.

Caroline grinned as she scooted closer to Tany.

"I got a deck at home. I'm pretty good. What are you doing with those?"

"Ryou told me that the cards would hold the answer as to how we can help the guys. I just don't know what he means!"

Caroline made a face and groaned.

"I wish I had my deck, I think I could show you what he means."

Tany remembered that Caroline had shown her where she kept her cards on the first day she'd arrived at Caroline's home. She ran upstairs and grabbed Caroline's deck out of Marik's sock drawer.

She quickly ran back to Caroline and handed her the deck.

"These are you're cards. Some of the cards may be different, but I promise you; it's your deck."

Caroline took the cards from Tany and closed her eyes while clutching her cards in her hands.

Tany sat down on the floor and watched her curiously.

Caroline opened her eyes and shook her head.

"You're right, this is my deck. I can feel it. Well, here goes."

Caroline laid a couple cards out infront of her and looked at them. Her eyes filled with fear as she read them.

"Oh god.......This is really weird. One, trap card, Destiny Board, followed by the magic cards "I, N, A." 

Tany looked at her curiously.

"What does that mean?"

Caroline picked another card and laid it down. The room filled with a bright light and the Magician of Faith appeared before them.

Tany scootched back, a bit daunted.

"But-but- I thought they were just.......cards."

Caroline didn't seem afraid in the least. She looked at Tany and smiled.

"There more than just cards, I'll explain later. Don't be scared though, okay?"

Tany swallowed hard and nodded her head.

"Whatever you say."

Caroline smiled and looked back at the Magician of Faith.

"Can you help us out?"

The Magician of Faith waved her wand and closed her eyes.

"The answer to which you seek lays deep in the realm of Shadows. I see no more"

The Magician of Faith than disappeared.

Tany looked at Caroline with bewilderment.

"Did she mean the Shadow Realm?"

Caroline nodded her head.

"I'm pretty sure that's where she meant."

Tany let out a long groan.

"Oh great. Not that place again"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"The Shadow Realm isn't that bad. I was there a few times during duels. Just yesterday I was dueling my algebra teacher there. The jackass pissed me off, so I left him there, along with the nerd who was cheering for him instead of me!"

Tany made a strange face at Caroline. She remembered Caroline was into the duel monsters scene before she met Marik, but she didn't know that Caroline had been to the Shadow Realm prior to Malik accidently sending her there two years prior 

"How do we get to the Shadow Realm?"

Caroline grinned as she reshuffled her cards.

"It's easy. See this magic card? It's called "The Dark Door." Once it's played, it creates a door to the Shadow Realm for the duration of the duel . All you need to do is step through."

Tany made a face at Caroline. 

"Are you saying we have to duel? Cause I'm not into duel monsters. Sure Ryou and Bakura are, but I never paid attention."

Caroline nodded her head.

"Yes, it's duel time. Better start shuffling. I'll guide you through it.

Tany shuffled the cards and sighed.

"Crash course, no fair."

Caroline chuckled as she drew her cards.

"So who are we looking for again?"

Tany drew her cards and looked up at Caroline.

"Bakura, Malik and Yami."

Caroline nodded her head as she lo oked over her cards.

"What do they look like? Are they hot?"

Tany nodded her head.

"They look just like these guys, except, well, tougher."

Caroline glanced at Marik, Ryou and Yugi and wagged her eye brows.

"Ooh, baby! I'll have no trouble spotting them out than! There's not many hotties in the Shadow Realm."

Tany looked her cards over and chuckled.

"Where on earth did you learn all this stuff about duel monsters?"

Caroline picked a card and laid it down infront of her.

"I'll lay this face down in defense position; I learned to play duel monsters when I was 12. My cousin was in all the big tournaments, and taught me about shadow magic."

Tany laid down a card face down and nodded.

"Were you ever in any tournaments?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Hell no. I joined a group called "The Dark Designators" We just dueled amongst each other. My deck isn't that strong....." Caroline paused as she looked at the card she had just drew. "Oh my gosh........maybe I'll take that last statement back. None of these cards look like the ones I was using yesterday. Wow. I sacrifice my face down card and call my Summoned Skull to the field. Holy shit, I don't remember having a card this strong! Oh hell, I'm attacking whatever monster your hiding!"

Tany grinned as Caroline made her move.

"HA! Man Eater Bug! Bye bye Summoned Skull!" 

Caroline let out a pissed off growl.

"You suck" she said with a little laugh. Tany laid another card down and grinned.

"Maybe I paid more attention than I realized."

Caroline laid down two cards and summoned a Hysteric Fairy.

"So how old an I anyway?"

Tany laid a card face down and laughed.

"You're ten years older than you think you are."

Caroline made a sour face as she laid a card face down. 

"I'm OLD! That's horrible! Say good bye to your Man Eater bug and some life points. You didn't switch it to defense position"

Tany made a face and summoned a Vorse Raider to the field.

Their duel went on for quite some time before Caroline finally drew "The Dark Door" card.

Once she'd activated it, a door appeared infront of them. 

"Well, I guess it's go time." Caroline nodded.

Tany crawled up by Ryou and kissed his forehead before she had to go.

"Take care Ryou, I don't know if I can do this, but I'll try my best." 

Caroline reached over and ran her fingers down his arm.

"We have to do this. I can't let a guy this hot die!"

Tany grinned as she gave Ryou one last look. 

"Well, let's do it."

Caroline and Tany walked through the door slowly, and found themselves surrounded by a purple mist.

"So this is the Shadow Realm" Tany stated as she looked around her new surroundings.

Caroline nodded her head.

"It's the Shadow Realm alright. The Magician of Faith said our answer is deep with the realm of shadows, so I'm going to assume we have a long ride ahead of us. I've never ventured very far here, but I've heard that once you've survived your worst nightmares, you've made it through.

Just remember now, everything that happens here is just in our minds. None of it's real if you don't let it be."

Tany took a deep breath and nodded her head.

The two girls took their first steps through the Shadow Realm in separate directions, oblivious to the horrors that awaited them.


	19. Cold Chills

Cold Chills

( song fic time! "Cold Chills" is a kick ass song off Kix's 1990 "Hot Wire" album.

Oh, yeah, I don't own Kix; not the band, not the cereal. )

Tany treaded cautiously through the purple mists of the Shadow Realm. It was so quiet that she could hear her heart beating in her chest. The Shadow Realm was a place she had never even considered going to. She'd heard so many bad things about it from Ryou. The was a place like she'd never experienced before. The screaming silence was enough to drive any sane person out of their mind. A song she'd once heard started echoing through her head.

_Well it's way past sundown   
Hear the clock strike twelve   
Feel the darkness fallin'   
Oo, it's hot as hell   
What's that shadow, who's that sound?   
You're right in the wrong part of town  
_

Tany suddenly found herself back home. Not her home with Ryou and Bakura, but the home she'd grown up in. The house was silent, except for the ticking of grandfather clock in the family room. Tany grinned as she walked through the quiet house. She remembered all the happy times she'd spent with her family there. She had come from a very large family, of which she was the first born child. There was never a dull moment around her house growing up. The silence in the house now was almost menacing. Tany looked up at a very large family portrait that hung over mantle. She smiled as her eyes passed over her parents and 9 other siblings. Tany stared at the portrait, which looked very recent.

"No.......this isn't right" she said to herself as she inspected the portrait closer. "Where am I?"__

_You got....._  
_Cold chills runnin' down your spine   
Cold chills - you think you've lost your mind   
Is this just a walkin' nightmare   
Will you wake up from this dream?   
Cold chills - cold chills........   
You tried but you can't scream _

Tany gripped tightly onto the heavy stone mantle and swallowed back the lump growing in her throat. Why wasn't she on the portrait? Had her family forgotten about her? She reached up and ran her fingers along the picture, wondering what was going on. __

_Everyone was leavin', but you stayed on your own   
Thought they'd come and get ya   
Now it's a long way home   
You thought you heard 'em call your name   
But there's no one there to blame _

The sound of voices began to echo through the house as Tany backed away from the mantle.

_"Mommy! Mommy! Timmy fell and hurt hisself! He needs you to fix his owie!"_

_"I can't Collin! I've got 5000 things to do around here and nobody to help me! Timmy will have to wait until after I've finished feeding Paige and cleaned up the grape juice Amanda spilled on the carpet."_

Tany ran to her younger sibling and tried talking to him.

"I can help! Where's Timmy?"

The figure of her brother infront of her didn't respond to her offer of assistance.

"Collin! I'm right here! Mom! I can help!"

Collin turned around and walked back outside.

Tany followed him out where she found another of her younger siblings laying on the ground squealing in pain.

"TIMMY!" Tany shrieked as she kneeled over his small frame.. 

"_Daddy's gonna kill us Timmy, We weren't suppose to be playing super hero on the roof"_

Tany tried to reach out to her fallen brother, but her hands went right through him as though she was a spirit.

"Oh my god, his arm is broken! What do I do!" Tany screamed. Even though her voiced echoed, the figures of her siblings infront of her heard nothing.

Tany thought quickly. She was desperate to find help for her little brother. 

She ran back into the house in search of some way to alert anybody about Timmy. She ran upstairs a looked into her brother Jason's room. Jason was the second oldest. Tany was 5 years older than him. Before Tany had moved out, she and Jason had always helped their parents with the younger siblings. As Tany looked into the room, she gasp at the sight before her.

Jason was nothing like she remembered. Her brother, now 19 years old, was kicked back on a futon playing an electric guitar. His hair was long and he looked as if he hadn't eaten anything in days. The aroma of freshly smoked marijuana lingered in the air.

"Jason! Timmy's hurt! He needs you!" Tany yelled as loud as she could. Her brother didn't even notice. He lit up a cigarette and continued to strum away to some old death metal song. 

"I can't take this!" Tany screamed as she ran to the next room, the room her 2 twin sisters, Jessica and Brie, shared.

The two girls were sitting on one of the beds looking a magazine.

"_Did you tell mom yet?_" Jessica ask Brie with a serious edge to her voice.

_"No, I just can't! She'll tell dad and I'll be dead meat!"_ Brie replied.

"_Brie, you can't hide it forever. They're gonna find out eventually._

The identical siblings both fell silent as the sound of their fathers voice resounding through the house. 

_"Shhhhh.....Dads home_" Brie whispered.

_You hear footsteps in the silence   
Your heart's poundin' - you're tremblin', shakin', no no no no! _

This wasn't the same family Tany remembered so fondly. When her father would return home from work, everybody was there to great him at the door. _  
  
Is this just a walkin' nightmare   
Will you wake up from this dream   
If you break down you'll be sorry   
As the vultures pick you clean _

"I need to get out of here!" Tany thought out loud as she ran out the front door. She knew none of what she had seen was real. She kept reminding herself it was all a bad dream as she ran as fast as she could.  
_  
Cold chills runnin down your spine   
Cold chills - you think you've lost your mind   
Is this just a walkin' nightmare   
Will you wake up from this dream   
Cold chills, cold chills, cold chills   
You got the   
Cold chills, cold chills, cold chills   
You gotta get away _

"Bakura!" Tany shouted as Bakura appeared infront of her out of nowhere. "I'm so happy I found you! Where's Malik and Yami? We need to find Caroline and get out of here!"

Bakura paid no attention to Tany and focused on something down by his feet.

"That's right vessel, BEG for forgiveness!"

Tany looked closer at the figure cowering infront of Bakura.

"Ryou!" she gasp as his features became for apparent.

"Please don't do it again! I'll be a good vessel! I promise!" Ryou begged.

Bakura clenched a fist and popped Ryou right in the nose, causing blood to gush out his nostils.

"Ryou!!" Tany screamed. She tried to run to Ryou's aid, but she found herself unable to even move.

Ryou only let out a tiny whimper as blood dripped down the front of his face.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch!" Bakura said venomously

"Please stop, you're hurting me........" Ryou pleaded.

Bakura pulled a pair of brass knuckles out of his pocket and sliiped them over his hand.

"You haven't even begun to experience hurt! Never fucking test me again vessel!" he growled as he yanked Ryou up by his throat.

"STOP!" Tany screamed as Bakura pummeled the hell out of Ryou.

_Cold chills, cold chills, cold chills   
They're walkin you home, you got the   
Cold chills, cold chills, cold chills   
You're left all alone   
Cold chills, cold chills, cold chills............._

********

Caroline walked casually through the shadows. She didn't seem phased by the images of the people she only knew as strangers. She still only remembered her life up until the age of 17. The memories of Marik, Bakura, Yugi and all the rest were still locked somewhere in her head. She'd already made it quite a ways through the Shadow Realm. 

"This is lame" she yawned . Just to keep herself amused, she started to sing a song that she remembered.

_"What walks down stairs alone or in pairs  
And makes a slinkity sound  
A spring a spring  
A marvelous thing  
Everyone know its slinky_.

_A slinky a slinky  
for fun its a wonderful toy  
A slinky a slink   
its fun for a girl and a boy"___

Caroline stopped and stretched her arms after her little performance. 

"Walking sucks. I wish I woulda brought my car." She mused out loud as she massaged her own shoulders.

Suddenly, she found her surroundings grow very familiar. A face appeared out of the shadows in front of her, than a body.

_"_Tommy Ceccerelli?" 

The shadow figure ignored Caroline and walked right past her and approached a new shadow figure.

"Who's she?" Caroline gasp as watched her high school sweetheart cuddle up with an unknown woman.

"Tommy? What are you.........doing?" She couldn't believe her eyes. Tommy was kissing this strange woman!

Caroline clenched her fists and stormed over to them.

"You are SO dead Ceccerelli!"

Tommy cupped the strange womans chin in his hand and smiled, oblivious to Caroline's presence. 

"Angela, I love you"

Caroline turned way and began to walk slowly in the opposite direction.

"Say what? He loves.........._that _too? What the hell? Hmph! Two faced dillhole......._"_

Caroline pressed forward with the thought of her high school boyfriend cheating on her. It seemed so real. She couldn't shake the picture she carried in her head of him kissing the other woman. Slowly, she succumb to the twisted mind games of the Shadow Realm. 

*****

" Just remember now, everything that happens here is just in our minds. None of it's real if you don't let it be."

Caroline's final words before they separated. 

Tany took a deep breath and focused on Caroline's parting instructions. 

"Not real........Not real" Tany repeated over and over as various scenes played out her worst dreams. She walked on bravely until everything suddenly went dark. 

"What the hell is this now?!?"

A quick flash of light lit things up very suddenly. Tany covered her eyes from its brightness. It slowly faded into a soft glow. Tany slowly uncovered her eyes. 

"Who.........are......you?" she said nervously as the figure of a beautiful woman, appeared before her. 

"I am a friend of Ryou and Bakura. I know they are in trouble. I wish to assist you in dark Bakura's safe return to the mortal realm so that his light may be saved.."

Tany shook her head to try and absorb this. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Are you......an angel Am I dead?" Tany squeaked. 

The woman smiled sweetly.

"You are not dead" the woman assured her. 

"Do you know where Bakura is?" she ask nervously.

"I do. The ancient god Anubis is holding him, Malik Ishtar, and the Pharaoh captive across the river. I can take you there, but power is limited to that."

Tany decided to go on a whim and follow the woman. 

*******

Caroline wandered through the shadows aimlessly. As she walked further, old nightmares flooded her mind.

She suddenly stopped and sat down.

"What's going on?" she said to herself hopelessly. Only a trace of her sanity was still intact. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Anubis watched her from a distance. He assumed the form of Ammut, so he wouldn't scare her away when he made his move. 

"What's wrong?" 

Caroline jumped and tried to scramble away, but only got twisted up and fell.

"AHHH!" she squeaked.

Anubis extended his hand and smiled. 

"I heard you crying. I'm not going to hurt you." 

Caroline cautiously reached her hand up to his and allowed him to help her to her feet. 

"What is this place? Why am I here?" she ask out of curiosity.

Anubis ran his fingers lightly over her hair and chuckled.

"I got worried when you didn't return. I figured you go lost in the Shadow Realm again."

Caroline cocked her head.

"Huh? What do you mean? All those mean people weren't real? I imagined it all?"

"Indeed"

Caroline shook her head.

"But it was all so.........real." 

Anubis wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer.

"You really need to stop getting lost in the shadows, my dear. Now let's get you back home. I have a very special gift waiting for you."

Caroline nodded her head and went with Anubis willingly. Anubis smiled wickedly as he lead her to his domain.

//I knew she'd take my bait. Her memories may be lost, but her ka* is still strong. She has too much pride to admit she has no clue what I'm talking about.//

Anubis lead Caroline into his domain, showing her directly to a lavishly decorated room.

"Why don't you change into the outfit on the bed." he suggested.

Caroline nodded and walked over to the bed. She picked up the outfit and looked it over with approval.

"I will return for you shortly."

Anubis left the room, allowing Caroline time to change. Whether Anubis was truly a friend or not; she didn't really know, but this was much better than wandering around in the Shadow Realm. Anubis seemed nice enough, so Caroline concluded that he was indeed, friend. She quickly slipped out of her clothes and put on the outfit Anubis suggested to her. 

Soon there after Anubis returned. He stopped in the doorway as his eyes fell over Caroline, now dressed in a provocative tight black dress and a dark purple cloak.

"Very nice" he smiled as he slowly approached her. 

He pulled her into an embrace, than ran his hands down her shoulders.

Caroline, responding impulsively, reciprocated his affections. 

"So beautiful" Anubis purred in her ear. 

Caroline loved the attention he was giving her, and began to show her appreciation. She ran her hands down his chest and buried her face in his long black hair.

"Mmmm" she sighed against his chest. 

Anubis wanted to take her right there, but he knew it wasn't yet time.

//Damn mortal forms........no control// he thought to himself as he noticed the reaction his mortal form was having to the petit blond in his arms.

"Come with me, we can proceed with this once we've played with our new slaves."

"Slaves? What did they do?" Caroline ask curiously.

Anubis sighed deeply.

"Treason"

Caroline looked up at him with a childlike innocence.

"What are we going to do to them?"

Anubis patted her head and grinned.

"Anything you want, my dear. Anything you want..."

Caroline followed Anubis down to where he was keeping Malik, Yami and Bakura.

"I have a little surprise for the three of you" Anubis announced as he walked into the cold, dimly lit dungeon.

Tombstone glares greeted Anubis. .

"I brought somebody down to visit you" He grinned evilly and turned to Caroline.

"Say hi to our new toys, my dear."

Caroline stepped up and looked over Malik, Yami and Bakura. Their wrists and ankles were shackled to the wall, and their clothing was torn badly.

Caroline stepped back and glared.

"I remember these slaves! Though they seemed to have FORGOTTEN who I am!"

Malik tried to lunge forward, but only ended up hurting himself.

"Caroline! What's he done to you!" 

Caroline looked at Malik scornfully.

"I don't like people who ignore me" she hissed.

She turned to Anubis and grinned vindictively. 

"Give me something to teach these punks a lesson." 

Anubis snapped his fingers and a whip appeared in his hands. He handed it to Caroline, who cracked it in the air just for fun. The sound made Malik, Yami and Bakura flinch.

"NO!" Yami exclaimed. 

"Caroline, we're your friends, please don't hurt us!" Bakura yelled.

"Please don't do this" Malik pleaded.

An evil smirk spread across Caroline's face as she gazed into Anubis's eyes.

"Good choice"

Anubis leaned down and lightly kissed her lips, knowing that it would get a reaction from Malik.

"Get your filthy ass-lips off of her Anubis ." Malik expectantly growled.

Caroline and Anubis withdrew from the kiss and looked at Malik. Caroline began to laugh evilly.

"I'll start with the smart ass"

*means soul pretty much, from Egyptian mythology. 

*******

The woman magically brought Tany directly into the darkness of Anubis's domain. 

"I must go now, Bakura is in the next room."

A bloody scream echoed from the room the woman had referred to. It sounded like Yami. Chills ran down Tany's spine as the woman disappeared. She waited until nothing but silence came from the next room. Quietly, she crept through the doorway.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed. Bakura looked up with fear piercing through his eyes. Malik and Yami didn't move.

Tany grabbed a set of keys off the wall and ran over to unlock Bakura. Once all his restraints were open, he collapsed into Tany's arms.

"Holy crap Bakura, who did this to you?"

Bakura was still to weak to speak. All he did was whimper. 

Tany stood him up straight and made him focus his eyes on hers.

"Bakura, we need to get you home. I can't handle dragging all three of you out of here. You need to help me"

"A.......few......minutes........" Bakura pleaded. 

"A little faster, I don't want to get caught here!" Tany begged.

Bakura slowly regained enough strength to carry Malik out of the prison, while Tany helped Yami. They made it to the room Tany first appeared in and were greeted by the Dark Necrofear.

"Master Bakura" the creature spoke respectfully as it bowed.

"Can you get us out of here?" Bakura ask it.

"Yes" The creature replied. Seconds later they appeared on the edge of the Shadow Realm.

After thanking the monster for it's help, Bakura turned back to Tany.

"We need to stop and rest before going into the Shadow Realm. Malik and Yami took a worse beating than I did, but with rest they'll be fine. Now tell me Tany, how did you get here?"

Tany took a deep breath.

"A duel, with Caroline.........she got me here."

"What? Caroline got you here?"

Tany nodded her head.

Bakura suddenly fell to his knees. Tany rushed to his side.

"Bakura? Are you okay?" 

Bakura nodded his head.

"I'm fine........just.....hurting."

Tany touched his spiky hair lightly and squinted her eyes.

"Who did this to you?"

Bakura began to relax a little and regained his composure. 

"Caroline"

Tany's eyes got huge.

"Caroline did this to you guys? Why? How?"

"I wish I could answer you as to why. I suspect Anubis did something to her. As for how she did it? I'd rather not go there."

Tany nodded. The sight of Bakura's wounds explained it all.

"I understand."

Within a few minutes Yami, Malik and Bakura had regained most of their strength. 

Malik looked back and stared at Anubis's domain with contempt.

"The bastard has my wife yet"

Yami lowered his head,

"I'm sorry Malik, but we need to leave. Our lights need us."

Malik hesitated to follow the others through the shadows and back to the mortal realm.

"I can't just leave her with Anubis though!" he protested.

"Well I'm not going back there Malik. You're *wife* already did enough damage" Yami frowned as he looked down at his ripped up, blood stained clothing.

"I'm not going back either. Anubis has her under his power, there's nothing we can do" Bakura retorted.

Malik took a final glance back at Anubis's domain. 

"I'm sorry Caroline" he sobbed as he turned and followed the others through the Shadow Realm.

****** Anubis knew that Yami, Malik, and Bakura had escaped. He didn't bother pursuing after them though. From his throne room, he watched their every move through the Shadow Realm, keeping a vindictive eye on Malik.

"You might have escaped with your life Ishtar, but you've lost something that means far greater to you."

Anubis heard a somebody walking into his throne room so he turned to see who it was.

Caroline approached Anubis and bowed her head. 

"Hello" 

Anubis nodded his head.

"Yes, Hello. What do you want? I'm a little busy right now." 

Caroline ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"I'm just bored. Wanna entertain me?"

Anubis took his attention off of the escapees and focused on Caroline.

"If that's what you desire" 

Caroline stepped closer to Anubis and looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

"Maybe we could have a little fun?"

Anubis reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"You look stunning"

Caroline stepped back and stuck a pose for Anubis.

"I'm glad you like"

Anubis licked his lips.

"How about we go somewhere a bit more -private-?"

Caroline smiled as she took his hand.

"Let's get naughty" she whispered in his ear suggestively__.

Anubis started to chuckle as he lead her into a room he'd specially prepared for this purpose. The room was filled with lit black candles. The light scent of Egyptian musk permeated the air. There was a very large bed covered in black satin sheets. The petals from black and red roses covered the satin sheets. He used his prior knowledge of Caroline's deepest desires as his guide in creating the room. 

Her reaction gave him the assurance that his preparations were well appreciated.

Caroline looked around in awe.

"This is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Anubis walked over to the bed and sat down.

"C'mere" Anubis instructed her.

Caroline approached him slowly.

"Have a seat" 

Caroline nodded her head and sat a short distance away from him on the bed. Anubis patted the spot next to him.

"Slide on over, I won't hurt you...."

//Yet// he mused to himself. 

Caroline obeyed his order and scooted closer to him. Anubis took both her hands into his and admired his pet.

"Are you sure you want this? You seem nervous."

Caroline nodded her head as she began removing his clothing.

"I want this......" she purred.__

//A shame Ishtar isn't here to watch me take his wife// Anubis laughed to himself.

Caroline lowered herself to her knees and licked her lips. 

"You ready?"

Anubis stroked her long blond hair.

"Ready when you are.......my dark angel." 

**********

Once they'd managed to pass safely through the Shadow Realm, they saw the dark door that had brought Caroline and Tany there in the first place.

"There it is!" Tany squealed excitedly. 

"Thank the gods." Yami sighed.

Malik looked back and shook his head.

"I can't just leave her there." 

Yami rolled his eyes. 

"Malik, we already went over this."

Bakura nodded his head sharply.

"Yeah Captain Stupid! We're not going back to save your psychotic possessed wife."

Malik clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Fine, let's just go than." 

Yami walked through the dark door first, than Tany. Bakura looked back at Malik before stepping through.

"Come on Malik, home is only a few steps away."

Malik briefly glared at Bakura and turned back around.

"Home isn't home if my wife isn't there. Fuck it, I'm going back for her!"

Malik took off running back into the shadows. 

"MALIK! NO!" Bakura shouted back, but it was too late. Malik was dead set on bringing Caroline back with him.

Bakura rolled his eyes and stepped through the dark door. 

"That crazy son of a bitch went back." he announced as he stepped into the livingroom.

************** 

Can you believe that Anubis? What a skanky god! LOL 

I apologize for not updating as often as I did in the past. I've been swamped with schoolwork amongst other things. I can't wait for Spring Break!!!!!!! Oh yeah, I suggest you go out and buy a Pepsi. Granted I'm a Coke fan, but Pepsi's giving out free song downloads. Since it's free music, I encourage you to download "Cold Chills" by Kix. The song rocks! Download "Naughty naughty" by Danger Danger too while you're at it. Why? Just because. LOL (I can't help this shameless urge to plug my glam bands, hehehe)

*************** 

Bakura: Why did you make me an asshole?

Authoress: Cuz you are.

Ryou: She's right Bakura.....you just don't carry the nice guy look all that well.

Bakura: Well, that's.....just.......uh.......great."

Caroline: I'd rather be an asshole that a SLUT! What's up with that authoress?

Authoress:........Uh.......I love you all?

Malik: She keeps making me look like a nutcase, so I say we kick her ass!"

Ryou: Uh, Malik? You are a nutcase.

Malik: Am not!

*Authoress sneaks away*

Bakura: Curses! She took off! I bet she's checking to see if FFnet fixed their email issue....

Malik: Probably, she was pretty pissed off about her reviews not showing up.

Ryou: That's probably why pulled out a whip.......

Malik: EEK! No more beatings! Help us get back at Ffnet for screwing up! Make them work overtime! Flood us with reviews!! We'll thank you for it!

***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__

  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. It's High Time

"He WHAT!?!" Yami spat.

Bakura casually lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly through his nose.

"Yeah, he went back for his wife. Duh." Bakura said nonchalantly.

Bakura looked at Ryou and Tany, who were sitting on the couch looking pretty cozy, and nodded sharply. As if to say, "I'm glad you're alright."

Marik got up off the couch slowly. 

"I'm going in" he stated in a low, serious voice.

Bakura walked in front of Marik and glared. He didn't bother removing the cigarette from his lips before he spoke.

"You can't go, you dumb ass! You're too Ra-damned weak to zip up your own fly! Sit your skinny ass down and listen to me. All of you, listen up."

Taken a bit by surprise by Bakura's outburst, everybody just shut up and paid attention. 

"Here's the deal. Yami, you and I are going in. Don't fucking fight me either. I'll kick your scrawny fucking ass."

Yami stared at Bakura with shock.

"Have you been smoking Duke's dope again? There's not way you're telling me I HAVE to go with you." 

Bakura took a long drag of his cigarette and glared maliciously at Yami. He didn't speak right away, which allowed the tensions in the room to soar. 

He casually exhaled the smoke and crossed his arms.

"And what makes you above me......_pharaoh_? You talk tough shit all the time, and when it comes time to show you really got some balls, you just puss out. Fuck, my left nut would have made a better pharaoh than _you_!

Frustrated by Bakura's words, Yami turned his back.

"Fine. I'll go. This is fucking bullshit though."

"I'll give you bullshit!" Bakura snarled as he dropped his cigarette into an empty soda can.

While the two spirits fought, everybody else got up and stood by the dark door. 

Yugi cleared his throat.

"Uh-Hem? Guys?"

"WHAT!" Yami and Bakura both snarled harshly.

"We're all going. Quit your bitching and let's go."

Yami looked at Yugi with a mortified expression.

"You can't be serious. The Shadow Realm is far too dangerous for any of you."

"We don't care" Tany shrugged as she passed something between her and Marik.

Ryou elbowed Bakura playfully in the ribs.

"It's not half as freaky when your baked, eh 'Kura?"

Bakura cocked his head.

"Say what, Ryou?"

Marik held up a joint and passed it to Bakura.

"The higher you are, the better" he snickered as the weed started taking effect on him.

Bakura shrugged as he took a puff. 

"Can't hurt" he smiled as he exhaled the thick white smoke.

Bakura handed the joint to Yami.

"Go ahead, it can't kill you."

"I don't know Bakura.....this really isn't my scene."

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I could harm you worse than this joint. Besides, you're the one who has a Millennium rod up his ass. You need to chill."

Yami reluctantly took the joint from Bakura.

After they finished the joint (and rolled a few for the road) they all stood in front of the door.

"Well gang, it's go time!" Yugi giggled. 

Tany glared at the dark door.

"Shadow Realm, look out! We're high and ready to kick some fucking shadow ass!" 

A chorus of hoots and hollers followed her comment as they all stepped through te door.

**********************************************************************

Marik felt a hand gently resting on his head as he began to regain consciousness. He clenched his teeth and winced as the pain his body was in became more apparent. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Are you feeling better?" a gentle voice ask.

Marik opened his mouth to speak, but only a whimper escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault." The familiar voice sighed. Marik slowly began recalling the events that lead up to the present. He remembered the confrontation with Anubis. Anubis had unleashed the darkest shadow powers on him, how was he still alive?

"Where.........am.....I?" Marik winced.

"I couldn't let you die the way Anubis left you. Even though you are my enemy, I still respect your bravery. You are in my private quarters, where not even Anubis dares to enter." the woman replied. 

Marik managed to gather enough strength to see who had saved him from his demise.

"Car...o.....line?"

Caroline bit her lip as she lightly traced on of the bloody gashes on Marik's forehead.

"Yes, it's me."

Marik tried to reach up and touch her, but he didn't have the strength.

"Why...did you......save me?" he ask instead.

Caroline stood up and turned her back to Marik. 

"I don't know why. Something inside me couldn't bare to see you suffer."

Marik gathered his remaining strength and reached out to take her hand. 

"Wife" he gasp.

Caroline turned to him, gently gripping his hand.

"Wife? What do you mean? You have a wife?"

Marik pointed to his throat and moaned.

"Wa-ter.....Pl-ease"

"You want a drink?" Caroline ask him.

Marik nodded his head slowly. Caroline quickly got Marik a drink of water, which helped him to speak better.

"You....are......my wife."

Caroline took a few steps back, visibly shocked at Marik's statement.

"You're wrong, I belong to Anubis."

Marik took a deep breath.

"He's lying to you. Bakura told me what happened."

Caroline cocked her head.

"Bakura? The thief? Anubis told me about him. You can't trust his words."

Marik closed his eyes.

"He received his information from Tany. I know he wouldn't lie to me about this. Please let me explain."

Caroline sat down in a gold chair next to the bed and nodded.

"Go ahead, I'm listening"

Marik rolled over onto his side and looked directly into her curious green eyes.

"Are you sure you don't remember me?"

Caroline stared at Malik, looking his face over inch by inch.

"I'm sorry........I don't remember you."

Marik blinked his eyes quickly to stop tears from forming.

"Your memory of me is locked inside your mind, I promise you that, along with the memories of Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Tany and all the others. Anubis is using your memory loss to his advantage by turning you against the people who truly love you"

Caroline stared down at her shiny black boots Anubis had provided her with and pondered Malik's words.

She sat silently while Malik gazed at her with desperate eyes.

"Caroline......what's the last thing you remember BEFORE seeing Anubis?"

Caroline nervously fidgeted with the gold rings on her fingers that Anubis had given to her, trying to recall if what Malik was saying was true.

"Caroline? You know what I remember? I remember the day I saw you. Want me to tell you about it?"

Caroline nodded her head.

"Yes, please tell me."

Malik smiled as he rested his hand on his cheek and propped his head up.

"You understand what shadow magic is, right?"

Caroline nodded her head.

"Yeah, Anubis talks about it."

Malik smiled, "Good, than this won't confuse you too much. You see, I am the darker half of Marik Ishtar, the man you're married to. He created me in his mind many years ago, and because of shadow magic, we now exist as two entities."

Caroline nodded her head and smiled.

"So you're saying I'm supposedly married to both of you? Two sexy Egyptians for the price of one?"

Malik's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what she'd just said.

"Unreal........that was exactly what you told Marik when he told you about me."

Caroline stared forward at Malik in disbelief.

"I did?"

Malik bit his lip and nodded.

"Yes Caroline, you did. I heard you from my soul room."

Caroline shook her head

"That seems like a lie. You could just be saying that."

"No Caroline, it's real. I wouldn't deceive you. You gotta believe me. You're my wife, my soulmate; the one who completes the circle. Marik and I love you," Malik pointed to his arm at a very detailed tattoo. "You see this? You see the names on it? Caroline and Marik. You think I'm making this up? I wouldn't have a tattoo with yours and my lights name on it if it didn't mean something." Marik sat up and pointed at his back.

"Just like the ancient scriptures on my back hold strong meaning, this tattoo on my arm means just as much You think I battled Anubis for no cause? You were my cause; you mean more to me than life itself, and life after death without you is a very lonely thought."

Caroline gaped at the tattoo bearing her name. She slowly reached out ran her fingertips over it.

"You wear my name. I just don't understand"

Marik grabbed her by her wrist, eliciting a small whimper from the confused blond. He looked straight into her face.

"You have a similar tattoo baring my name on your shoulder blade. Go look in the mirror if you don't believe me."

Caroline went over to the mirror and twisted around to look at her shoulder blade.

"I didn't realize I had this"

Malik sat up slowly and steadied himself.

"You, me and Marik got those on our first anniversary. It was your idea infact."

Caroline stared at the tattoo on her shoulder. It was a gold beast with wings. The names "Malik" and "Marik"were written in strange symbols, along with her own around it.

"I don't understand how I know this, but these strange symbols seem to be our names"

Malik nodded his head.

"They are hieroglyphics. You can read them because Marik and I taught you how to."

"I can read Egyptian? But, but......I don't look Egyptian, do I?" Caroline ask with disbelief.

Malik got to his feet slowly and walked with a slight limp over to Caroline. 

"Look at me sweetheart. How did you know I was Egyptian earlier? Surely I don't look like your typical Egyptian. My hair is light, not dark like the rest of the race."

A big grin spread across Caroline's face as she reached up and touched Malik's soft spikes.

"True. I don't remember Egyptians having indigo eyes either."

Malik lowered his head and took a deep breath.

"I gotta make you see...... even though you beat the hell out of me, I still love you. I can't change your mind if you want to stay here, but I can't bare the thought of leaving you behind. If you won't come back with me to the other realm, I'd rather die the way Anubis left me to die."

Malik looked up at Caroline, his pleading eyes pooling with tears. Caroline stared at him with bemusement, and for a split second, she remembered something. She fell to her knees as the images of her and Malik flashed through her head. She could see herself running ahead of Malik by a few strides.

[ Look out! Marik's got the Super Soaker!]

Next she saw a man who looked almost identical to Malik unloading a cold stream of water directly at her and Malik. A fluffy white cat went into a tizzy and ran in front of Caroline, causing her to slip on the wet floor. She grabbed for Malik as a last minute attempt to stay up, but it caused Malik to loose his footing and fall on top of her. They both began to laugh as Marik rushed them with the high power water gun and slipped. They all were in the middle of the kitchen floor in a twisted wet mess laughing. 

[I love you Malik] echoed through her head as the memory abruptly ended.

Malik kneeled down next to Caroline and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Caroline, are you okay?"

Caroline opened her eyes and wrapped her fingers around his wrists.

"I saw.......us......a cat......laughing"

Malik smiled brightly.

"You see? You're memories don't lie. You are not Anubis's, you are mine."

Caroline bit her lip and stared into Malik's desperate eyes. She was at a loss of words.

Suddenly, a loud knock echoed from the door.

"Oh what the hell" Caroline growled as she went to answer the door to her chambers. Malik quickly slipped into one of the large closets. He peered out through a crack between the door and watched as a man dressed in a red cloak bowed in front of Caroline.

"I am sorry to disrupt you. Master Anubis wishes for your company in his chambers."

Caroline took a deep breath and looked away from the messenger.

"Tell him I will be there shortly."

The messenger nodded his head.

"I will tell him."

Caroline closed the door and locked it. Malik walked out of the closet looking very distraught.

"Anubis wishes for me to join him, so I must go."

Malik took Caroline's hand into his and shook his head.

"I don't want you to go. You're my wife."

Caroline bowed her head and sniffled.

"I believe you Malik Ishtar, though I don't remember it. I can't deny Anubis my presence now, but I will return to you as soon as I can. Please stay here."

Marik swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"Caroline? Can you do just one thing for me?"

Caroline cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

Marik pulled her into an embrace and whispered into her ear.

"Please don't let him........take you........please. The thought of him violating you tears me up like you wouldn't believe."

Caroline bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"I can't promise you that, but I will do my best to keep him distracted."

Marik kissed her cheek lightly and nodded.

"I love you" he sighed.

Caroline pulled away from him and hung her head as she walked to the door.

She took one final glance back at him before she walked out.

"Malik......" she whispered as she lifted her head and made her way to Anubis's chambers.

************************************************************************ 

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I didn't want to post anything until I had the ending secured. 

There's only one more chapter left in this story, and it's NOT what anybody is expecting, I promise you that:-)


	21. Deicide

Deicide

  


"Dude! You were right! The Shadow Realm kicks ass when you're fried!" Marik snickered.

"Uh, _dude_? I think you've been hanging around Duke too long......_dude_." Ryou laughed.

"Did anybody bring anything to drink? I got cotton mouth BAD."Yugi griped.

"I brought some Lemon Heads" Tany chuckled as she skipped along carelessly through the Shadow Realm.

"GIMMIE!" Bakura demanded, holding out his hand.

Tany jerked the bag away.

"It's gonna cost you!" she laughed as she popped one of the super sour candy's in her mouth tauntingly.

"I'll spank you in front of everybody here missy." Bakura scoffed.

Tany cocked her head and looked at Ryou.

"Ryou? Am I supposed to be scared of him?"

Ryou peeked over at Bakura with a shit eating grin.

"Nah, the worst thing he might do is grab your nose and twist it."

Tany waved the bag of candy teasingly in the air. 

"You-who, over hear! If you want it Bakura, you'll have to catch me first!"

She took off running as fast as she could with Bakura tight on her heals. Ryou looked at Marik and grinned.

"Those two act like such monkey's when their high."

Marik grinned back at Ryou as they strolled casually along.

"AHHHH!!" Yugi screeched suddenly. Everybody stopped and looked back at him and Yami trailing a few feet behind.

"What is it Yugi?" Ryou ask nervously.

Yugi's face turned a new shade of red, as did Yami's.

"I'm tellin' 'em Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami grinned as he bit his bottom lip.

Yugi pouted playfully.

"Yami pinched my ass!"

Yami turned his head and started to snicker.

"He's got a cute little ass, I couldn't help myself."

Ryou and Marik looked at each other and laughed.

"I think they're high" Marik giggled.

"No, really?" Ryou sarcastically responded.

"Hey, guys! Look! It's Anubis's domain!" Tany shouted from ahead.

Yami's eyes got wide.

"Already? But we just got here!" 

Ryou couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, so how do we find Malik and Caroline?" Marik ask as they all gathered behind some gnarly looking stone statues.

"Hey, look over there! There's a light over there, let's check it out." Yugi suggested.

The group huddled under the ledge under the window.

"Fuck, it's too high up!" Marik snarled as he looked up the wall.

Bakura looked over the wall for a minute than turn to Tany.

"Here, jump on my shoulders. Than you can look and see what's going on in there."

Bakura kneeled down so it would be easier for Tany to step up. Tany grinned as she stood in front of Bakura.

" Uh......While you're down there Bakura....." she chuckled.

Bakura zipped up the leather jacket Caroline had given him and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, hop up, Just don't fuck up the leather."

"Whatever" Tany chuckled.

Bakura hoisted Tany up so she could look inside.

"Holy Shit! There's Malik! HEY! MALIK! Let us in you idiot!" she yelled.

"Whoa....damn! Relax! You're going to fall!" Bakura exclaimed nervously as he shifted around.

Malik opened the window.

"Huh? What the hell are you all doing here?"

"Just let us in jackass!" Bakura hissed. 

Malik reached out and helped Tany into the room.

Ryou stepped up next. He looked at Bakura with his best puppy eyes.

"Can you help me up too?"

Bakura made a sour face as he crouched down.

"I suppose. Just what the leather." he growled as Malik pulled Ryou in.

****************************************************************************

(Okay, here's the deal. There's a little conversation going on between Bakura (Yami/Yugi's stupid little dog, remember him?) and Bastet, the snippy Ishtar feline. They're sitting on the couch staring at the dark door their masters disappeared through)

"Meow?"

(Should we?)

"RUFF!"

(YES!)

"Reeeeeeeoooow?"

(Are you suuure?)

"ARF!"

(YES!)

"Meow Meow"

(I must be insane, following a _dog_)

"Woof Woof...IPE! IPE! IPE!!!"

(I'm going for it! *series of scared yipes*)

"Rrrrrrrreow"

(The things I do for my masters)

***************************************************************

Anubis stood glowering over Caroline in his god-form and not that of Ammut. Caroline's cold glare never once left her face.

"I can't believe you went back and retrieved the slave! Why!"

Caroline's eyes burned with rage.

"You fucking lied to me you son of a bitch!"

Anubis leered down at the blond evilly. 

"Bite your tongue" 

Caroline crossed her arms and turned her head.

"Ha, fuck you. Kiss my ass. EAT SHIT!"

Anubis raised his hand and slapped her across the face as hard as he could. The force behind his hand threw her flying back into the wall.

Her eyes started to water as she tried standing up.

"You........don't......fucking scare me." she panted.

Anubis crossed his arms. 

"You thought you could make a fool out of me? HA! You're going to pat dearly.......Caroline. You want that demon Ishtar, you can have him! IN DEATH!"

Caroline growled evilly.

"You've crossed the line. It's you that's gonna die" she growled in false confidence.

Anubis started to laugh at the petite women.

"Such an angry little soul........the world won't even miss you."

Caroline closed her eyes.

"The world sure doesn't miss you"

Anubis's eyes started to glow red. He summoned up his dark magic and threw her back violently against the wall again, knocking her unconscious.

*****************************************************************************

Bakura was the last to be pulled inside. He rubbed his shoulders as he rejoined everybody inside Anubis's lair.

"Hey Ishtar, long time no see......" Bakura chuckled.

Malik didn't waste his time replying to Bakura.

"Caroline's with Anubis......she.."

*****BAM!!!!!******

A loud thud echoed through the room interrupted Malik.

"What was that?" Tany ask.

"Shit" Malik growled. "That didn't sound good. I bet Anubis found out she brought me back. Shit!"

"Huh? She brought you back?" Marik questioned his darker half.

"There's not time to explain now......let's just get Caroline and get out of here!"

**************************************************************

"I'll teach you a lesson in respect little lady. You never defy a god!" Anubis growled as he bound Caroline's wrists in thick chains. 

"I already learned that lesson. Teach me something I don't know......suck wad" Caroline replied venomously.

"I should start by cutting out that wicked tongue of yours." Anubis snapped.

Caroline closed her mouth, not really wanting her second favorite muscle detached from her. Her eyes told her story better than words could anyway. A wicked glare pierced through her angry green eyes directly at the under lord.

Anubis walked out of the room for a moment and returned carrying a white hot glowing piece of metal attached to a long handle.

"Oh fuck" Caroline gulped as Anubis walked closer.

"Has anybody ever told you that you have beautiful eyes, little one?"

Anubis said with an evil smirk.

Caroline looked right through Anubis and focused on the open door behind him. She didn't reply to his remark about her eyes. Something had caught her attention. 

//That looked like the white cat I saw before in my flashback, that's strange. I wonder what the ugly thing walking behind it was.// Caroline thought to herself, completely ignoring Anubis and his white hot poker.

Suddenly, Caroline felt a hard slap across her cheek, sending her flying onto her back.

"Pay attention to me when I'm speaking!" Anubis hissed evilly.

Caroline bit her lip. The outcome of this didn't look good for her.

"Yes" she said compliantly, trying not to look at the angry god.

//I'm sorry Marik.....// she thought to herself as her eyes locked with the glowing instrument in the hand of the god.

Anubis kneeled down and ran his fingers over her eyelids, closing them as he drew his hand downward.

"Such a foolish girl. Hathor* may have granted you beauty, but Imhotep* obviously skipped over you when it came to intelligence."

Caroline cringed as the god touched her. 

"Pity I must end you're existence you young. Oh well, girls like you are a dime a dozen where you come from. I can't help but laugh at what the human race has devolved into."

"Oh go screw yourself" Caroline, not thinking as usual, snapped sharply.

Anubis didn't seem amused. He clenched the long metal rod in his hand angrily.

"So you like to talk back, eh? Let's see how well you're talking after I----What the!"

The god froze in his tracks and grabbed frantically at his head. A big white fuzzy cat had latched onto him and was clawing viciously at his eyes. The god shrieked in pain.

"Get this beast off of me!" He yelled to nobody in particular. Still trying to tear the cat off his head.

Caroline watched in disbelief as the feline went berserk on Anubis.

"Ra damned creation!" he snarled as he got a good grip on the cat and tossed it against the wall.

"BESTET!" Caroline cried out in horror.

The cat fell to the floor with a thud, not moving at all.

Tears began to flow down Caroline's cheeks. "You demon!" She hissed at the god.

Anubis raised his poker in the air and laughed as he held it over the motionless cat.

"You wouldn't! NO!" Caroline screamed as she tried to break free to help her defenseless kitty.

Juswt as Anubis was about to send the poker through the cats head, an alien looking little dog jumped out of nowhere, catching Anubis's hand with his sharp little teeth. The dog sunk his teeth in just deep enough to cause the god pain.

Caroline, still trying to free herself, looked up and stared in disbelief.

"What the fuck is that thing?" she said out loud as she watched the jackal headed god struggle with the punt little.......whatever it is.

It didn't take long before Anubis out powered the little dog. He hit the wall with a thud, lanfing next to Bestet.

Anubis started to laugh as he looked at Caroline.

"Is this the army that's been sent to rescue you?" he laughed as he lifted the still glowing poker up. 

Caroline turned her head. She couldn't bare to watch what she anticipated Anubis was going to do.

"Stop right there asshole" Yami said in his commanding tone of voice.

Anubis looked away from what he was about to do and focused on the motley looking group gathered in the doorway. Yami and Malik boldly stood in front of Bakura, Malik, Yugi and Tany. Ryou stood behind Bakura hoping his unruly hair would hide his presence from the pissed off god.

A pleased look spread across Anubis's face.

"Well well, just look at this. Yami. Malik. Bakura. All three of you gathered under one roof. Do you know how easy you're making this for me?"

Malik leaned back and whispered to Marik, "I wish we had the Millennium Rod right about now."

Marik nodded his head.

Yami laughed disparagingly.

"Humor me Anubis. The only one making things easy is you."

The god approached the shorter Yami.

"Puny little thing, you are. You know that? I could snap you like a twig."

Anubis turned away from the pharaoh and faced off with Malik.

"And you. You're so weak that a good gust of wind could take you away."

Malik spat on the floor as the god turned to Bakura.

"And you........I can't believe I once held you in high esteem. You were on you're way to becoming the most powerful being ever to exist. And you gave it all up.... for what? Music? You truly are insa-"

Anubis stopped in the middle of his speech and stared at Bakura with an odd expression.

Bakura shifted his eyes, looking at everybody in the room, and than back at Anubis.

"Uh....is there a problem?"

Anubis took a step back and pointed.

Bakura could feel all eyes were on him. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Anubis reached out and ran his fingers down the metal studs on the front of Bakura's leather jacket.

"I want your jacket." he said with admiration.

Bakura smirked as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"But I love this jacket!" he protested.

Anubis was simply entranced by the expensive looking jacket.

"Tell me what you want for the jacket. Name your price" Anubis said eagerly.

Bakura looked around the room. An evil smirk came across his face.

"Well, you know Anubis, I've always wanted to rule the world........"

"If you want it, it's yours, I really need that jacket."

Bakura could feel 7 sets of eyes burning holes through him. He started to snigger.

"You can have this jacket Anubis, under these conditions. One) You'll knock off you're bullshit,

2) you'll leave us the fuck alone forever, and 3) You'll get us home safely. Is it a deal?"

Anubis nodded eagerly.

"That's it? Yes, it's a deal."

Bakura slipped off the jacket and looked at it one last time before handing it over to the god.

"Well jacket, it was nice owning you." he sighed.

Bakura looked at Anubis before making the exchange.

"Send everybody else home first. I need to talk to you about something."

Anubis agreed.

He chanted an ancient spell and everybody, (including the cat and dog) except Bakura disappeared.

Bakura looked at Anubis with an evil grin.

"There's just one more thing before I hand this jacket over to you."

Bakura reached into the pocket of the jacket and pulled something out very slowly. 

"Quickly Bakura!" Anubis said impatiently. 

Bakura started to laugh as he held up a card and a piece of paper and began to read what it said.

"Beer, whipped cream, chocolate pudding........." Bakura made a face and chuckled lightly.

"Uh, oops, read the wrong thing there.......Here, can you read this for me? I can't see so well in this dim light."

Anubis unwittingly took the card from Bakura.

A mischievous smirk crept across Bakura's face. His Millennium Ring began to emit an

ominous glow. He mumbled some strange words and the room filled with a bright flash of light.

The card fluttered to the floor. 

Bakura smiled proudly as he pulled his leather jacket back on.

He knelt down and picked up the card. He looked at it laughed. 

"Deicide. Perfect, this card will make a powerful contribution to my deck. Thanks Anubis" He scoffed at the card bearing the eternally mortified face of the god.

Bakura slipped the card into his jacket pocket and walked away.

*god/goddess of ancient Egypt

******************************************************************

_(The next afternoon-Everybody, including Ann, Kaiba, Mokuba and Duke are lounging around the Ishtars' pool.)_

"I can't believe you actually defeated Anubis once and for all. That's simply astonishing." Kaibe mused as he sipped a Tequila Sunrise.

"I'm just glad everything's back to normal" Tany sighed. 

Ryou sat up and yawned.

"If you say so" he laughed.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she sipped the last of her drink.

"I don't think normal exists.........Hey, anybody need a refill? I'm going in for one."

"I need one. I'll go in with you though. I need to make a pitstop." Duke said as he sided up to Caroline.

"Great. We'll be back."

Minutes later Duke and Caroline walked back out. Neither one was carrying a fresh drink though. Caroline was hiding something behind her back.

"Marik? Malik? Can I ask you a question? When was the last time either of you saw the Millennium Rod?"

Both blondes looked at each other nervously.

"Uh........last week?" Malik lied.

"Really?" Caroline retorted sarcastically.

Malik bit his lip.

"Okay, I lied. We kinda can't find it."

Caroline pulled her arm out from behind her and held out the Millennium Rod. Marik and Malik couldn't believe their eyes. 

"Where did you find that!" they gasp in unison.

Caroline looked up at Duke with a grin as she set the rod on the picnic table.

"Tell 'em Duke."

Duke shrugged his shoulders.

"It was in the bathroom. I found it under a pile of towels. Part of the handle was sticking out."

Caroline glared at Malik and Marik.

"Just think guys, if you wouldn't be such slobs you never would have lost it in the first place!"

Malik looked at Marik with a sneaky grin.

//You wanna throw her in the pool or should I?" he ask through their mind link.

Marik grinned back.

//You grab her arms.......I'll grab her legs.......on the count of three now.......1.......2.....3!"

  


THE END

A/N: 

Thanks to those of you who followed along. I loved reading all your reviews! Every one of you rule! XOXOX

  



End file.
